Un momento u otro
by HoeLittleDuck
Summary: Él suelta una carcajada burlona y ella forma una sonrisa tímida. El cabello rubio se mueve con el viento y las hebras rojizas terminan en unas patillas alargadas. Los ojos verdes tienen malicia, los azules encanto. ¿Qué se puede concluir? Siempre hay tiempo para Elsa... y también Hans. Modern AU. Helsa-Hansla-Iceburns.
1. Rumbo a las clases

Él suelta una carcajada burlona y ella forma una sonrisa tímida. El cabello rubio se mueve con el viento y las hebras rojizas terminan en unas patillas alargadas. Los ojos verdes tienen malicia, los azules encanto. ¿Qué se puede concluir? Siempre hay tiempo para Elsa... y también Hans.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Por aquí o por allá, ni asomo de mí encontrarán. Si de casualidad llegan a reconocer algo, pues no es mío. Todo pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, aunque no me enojo si desean darme una mínima porción.**

* * *

**Aclaraciones/advertencias:** Helsa-Hansla-Iceburns. Modern AU. OC. Puede que en algún momento llegue a tener OoC. Conjunto de historias sin orden aparente pero interconectadas entre sí. Los géneros se aclararán al comienzo de cada capítulo. Tal vez de lo que se carezca un poco sea de revisión. Me imagino que podrían haber momentos Fluff.

* * *

**Genre:** Family/Humor.

* * *

**Un momento u otro**

_Rumbo a las clases_

* * *

Las coletas castaño rojizo se movían de un lado hacia otro mientras su dueña observaba los diferentes objetos en los estantes, los ojos verde azulado de la menor curioseaban los artículos en venta de la tienda.

-¡Mami, Tinkelbel! -exclamó la pequeña sentada en el asiento del carrito de compras, señalando un bolso escolar de _Tinker Bell_, colgado en lo alto de uno de los estantes blancos.

Elsa rió ante el entusiasmo de su hija menor, que disfrutaba de la variedad de objetos en la tienda de útiles escolares. Tocó la naricita de su pequeña y asintió.

-¿Te gusta, cariño? Cuando tengas la edad de Phillip podrás tener una así, recuerda que ahora no necesitas una muy grande -la niña se cruzó de brazos, pero le miró intensamente sin decir palabra, recordándole a Elsa las veces que su hermana Anna lo hacía. Se inclinó y besó la mejilla de su hija-. Lo siento, Emma, no funcionará.

La chiquilla de casi tres años infló sus cachetes y abrió los ojos al ver a la persona que se acercaba.

Elsa suspiró y se giró.

-No, Hans -dijo al mismo tiempo que su hija exclamaba '¡Papi!'.

El pelirrojo tragó saliva, mirando entre su princesa y su esposa, la última señalaba con sus ojos azules a un punto sobre sus cabezas.

Hans sonrió de lado al comprender el intercambio que ocurría. Definitivamente era cierto lo que Elsa decía, consentía demasiado a sus hijos.

Desvió la mirada y observó la diversión de su hijo de seis años, próximo a entrar a la escuela elemental. Phillip iba tomado de su mano porque se habían alejado para 'inspeccionar críticamente' un par de cajas de lápices de colores.

Su pequeño rubio se soltó y colocó el artículo en el carrito, para luego tomar la mano de su madre.

Él, por su parte, se acercó para reclamar nuevamente el mando del carrito.

-Mamá tiene razón princesa, no podemos comprar la mochila ahora.

-¿No? -susurró Emma, mirándole con ojos llorosos.

¡¿Por qué le hacía eso?!

-Porque alguna niña grande querrá tenerla, si la compramos nosotros ella no podrá utilizarla y tú tampoco, porque estás muy pequeñita para usarla. ¿Te gustaría que otra niña no pueda tener una para ir a la escuela? -utilizó su tono de abogado, esperando que funcionara con su pequeña.

Ella lo pensó unos momentos, observó con ojos brillantes la bolsa y aplaudió animada.

-¿Cuando yo sea glande? -cuestionó sonriendo. Hans asintió, procediendo a empujar el carrito.

-Ésa es mi princesa, sólo no crezcas tan rápido -pidió sonriente mientras avanzaban en el pasillo número seis, donde pensaban escoger cuadernos.

Observó a su esposa revisar tres de ellos, con diferentes imágenes de los personajes favoritos de su hijo. Pasó tras de ella.

-Me la pagarás -murmuró en su oído.

Ella rió, los mechones de cabello rubio se agitaron. Hans robó la lista que cargaba en su mano, escrita por su tendencia a ser organizada.

-¿Qué prefieres cariño, _Capitán América_, _Bob Esponja_ o _Phineas y Ferb_? -propuso Elsa, enseñándole los tres cuadernos a su pequeño.

Hans negó, ambos conocían la respuesta, pero respetaban la opinión de los menores.

-¿Cuál de los tres crees que es mejor? -le preguntó él a su hija, que desvió la mirada de una imagen de _Winnie Pooh _y_ Piglet_. Emma rió.

-¡Uno de cada uno! -exclamó su hijo, brincando en su lugar.

-¡Plincesa! -gritó la pequeña, señalando otro cuaderno junto a los que había tomado Elsa.

El pelirrojo revolvió el cabello de su hijo.

-¿Para qué uno si se pueden los tres? -discretamente le ofreció un guiño a Phillip.

-Hans Westergaard -musitó su esposa mirándole firmemente. Se imaginaba el discurso de que no había que consentir en exceso a sus hijos, aun cuando tuvieran los medios suficientes para hacerlo.

Ella tenía razón, pero era mucho más divertido sacarle de sus casillas.

-Papi tiene ploblemas -su princesa sonreía. Su pequeño campeón se alejó inocentemente a colocar los cuadernos en el carrito.

-¿Verdad que es divertido, Em? -dijo su hijo. Elsa ignoró a Hans, escogió cinco cuadernos más de la pila y se dispuso a cargarlos. Él los tomó de sus manos y los colocó en el carrito.

Ella le ignoraba intencionalmente.

-Phil, corazón, ¿cómo va la cuenta? -pidió a su hijo amablemente. Él sonrió a su padre antes de seguir las instrucciones de su madre.

-Uno, dos, tres -señaló con sus dedos mientras los enumeraba-, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete y ocho. ¡Son ocho!

-Muy bien -Elsa tomó con delicadeza la lista que Hans cargaba en sus manos y buscó entre su bolsa negra el bolígrafo con adornos de copos de nieve-. Yo iré leyendo la lista y lo buscarás en el carrito.

-Sí mamá -concedió emocionado el menor de los hombres Westergaard, sintiéndose un niño grande.

Hans apoyó sus antebrazos en la manilla azul del carrito, bufando ante la poca atención de su esposa. Se inclinó y besó la cabeza de su hija, que rió antes de colocar sus pequeñas palmas en su rostro para acercarle y darle un beso en su frente.

-¿Tú no serás malo con papá? -Emma negó y pasó sus bracitos alrededor de su cuello-. Buena niña.

-Crayones -siguió su querida rubia, Phil alzó la caja, como había hecho con los lápices de color, el paquete de gomas de borrar, los cuadernos, la tijera de poco filo, el sacapuntas azul, el diccionario, la regla de treinta centímetros y otros artículos en el carrito-. Muchas gracias, caballero -manifestó Elsa sonriéndole a su hijo.

-De nada, mami -expresó el menor, inclinando la cabeza como había visto que hacían los hombres en las películas de princesas que su hermana y prima veían.

Hans se apartó con delicadeza de Emma, que se había entretenido 'tratando' de hacer una trenza como las que usaba su madre; revolvió sus cabellos para que se deshicieran los nudos provocados por los experimentados dedos.

Alzó una ceja cuando Elsa sonrió en su dirección.

-¿Podrías ir a buscar las hojas de colores mientras Phil y yo vamos por un pegamento? -instruyó la rubia, cruzando sus brazos sobre el vestido azul que cargaba.

Él suspiró y asintió.

-Vamos princesa -le indicó a su hija, que movió su mano despidiéndose de su madre. Aprovechó a dar un beso en la mejilla de su esposa cuando pasó a un costado de ella, que negó divertida.

* * *

Elsa soltó la mano de su hijo para decidirse entre dos folders, donde colocaría los dibujos que sus alumnos acostumbraban a obsequiarle. Dirigió una breve mirada a Phil cuando sintió que se apartó de su lado, él se encontraba a unos pasos, leyendo los nombres de las marcas en los estantes.

Se encogió de hombros y decidió que llevaría el que tenía a _Mickey _y sus amigos. Alzó su cabeza al percatarse que la voz de su hijo no se escuchaba.

Lo buscó con la mirada rápidamente.

Suspiró al hallarle a unos metros de ella, acercándose a una pequeña torre de lápices adhesivos.

-¡Ya encontré el pegamento! -gritó Phillip con alegría antes de tomar uno de la base.

-¡No! -exclamó Elsa, mirando inútilmente cómo caían los objetos de la pirámide. Uno a uno rodaban en las losetas blancas del establecimiento.

Se acercó con rapidez y observó que los ojos verdes de su hijo se habían abierto por la impresión.

-Lo siento -susurró el pequeño, mirando el artículo en su mano. Elsa pasó una mano alrededor de su hombro y besó su cabeza.

-Fue un accidente, cariño, pero siempre hay que tener cuidado, ¿te asustaste? -él negó lentamente-. Vamos a recogerlos entre los dos, ¿te parece?

Phil asintió, ambos se hincaron para reunir los objetos desperdigados en el suelo.

El pequeño rubio se alejó para buscar los que estaban a una distancia mayor, Elsa se dedicó a juntar los que estaban cerca.

Una mano tomó el pegamento que iba a levantar.

Alzó la mirada y se encontró con un par de ojos marrones.

-No se preocupe señorita, yo los ordenaré por usted. Fue un accidente de su pequeño hermano -le dijo el hombre y ella se sonrojó por las palabras, con treinta y un años era un halago escuchar eso-. Además es mi trabajo -el joven señaló el letrero que portaba en su pecho, donde se podía leer 'Soy Jack'. Trabajaba en el establecimiento perfectamente surtido de útiles, aun cuando tenía aspecto de universitario.

Elsa asintió y él le ofreció su mano para levantarse.

Su hijo se acercó con una mirada enojada dirigida al joven veinteañero.

-Muchas gracias -manifestó Elsa soltándose sin brusquedad, con sus ojos advirtiendo a su hijo de no hacer alguna maldad al empleado. Phil juntó sus manos en gesto de súplica, pateando el aire como ejemplo de lo que haría.

La rubia negó y el pequeño resopló con fastidio, entregándole el adhesivo al castaño que ofreció su ayuda.

-No te preocupes, compañero, no hubo algún daño -expresó amable el joven-. No se le cobrará nada a tu hermana -sus ojos marrones miraban con admiración a Elsa-. Es mi trabajo acudir en ayuda a quien lo necesite.

* * *

Hans empujaba el carrito platicando con su hija de los colores que habían en el paquete de hojas.

-Rrojo -pronunció Emma con esfuerzo, él asintió observando los artículos de oficina que se ofrecían en la tienda. La silla de su estudio necesitaba cambiarse.

-¿Qué es rojo? -preguntó con interés. Ella llevó su dedito a su mentón.

-¡Frresas! -el pelirrojo rió.

-Fresas -corrigió sonriente, Emma asintió y sus ojos brillaron ante la información, tal como hacían los de su esposa al aprender algo nuevo.

-Manzana de _Blancanieves_ -agregó la niña-. Brruja mala.

-Sí, la bruja es mala, princesa -Emma asintió y señaló una mochila roja-. También es rojo, muy bien.

Bajó la mirada al paquete de hojas. Sonrió de lado al observar que era turno del color favorito de su esposa y su hijo.

-Sigue el azul -comentó tocando con su dedo el apartado donde se apreciaban los tonos de hojas.

-Azul, ¡mami! -exclamó la castaña. Hans asintió y miró tras su hija cuando se aproximaban a salir del pasillo con los paquetes de folders.

Encontró una escena que le irritó, empujó el carrito con rapidez para aproximarse.

Un mocoso adolescente miraba atontado a su esposa.

-No se le cobrará nada a tu hermana. Es mi trabajo acudir en ayuda a quien lo necesite -dijo el muchacho sonriente. Claro que la naturaleza de la rubia no era ser grosera y por eso no le había apartado. Elsa era demasiado buena, ¿él?, no.

-Exactamente, es su trabajo ayudar, no coquetear con mi esposa -pronunció en un falso tono amigable, fingiendo como en los juzgados. Elsa soltó una risita al voltearse.

El joven tragó con detenimiento observándole, asintió sin demora.

-De verdad agradezco la ayuda, mi hijo no tenía intención de derribar la pirámide, está emocionado porque inicia su primer año -explicó la ojiazul tranquilizando al jovencito. Hans bufó y su hijo se acercó a chocar su palma con él.

Emma volteó.

-La ropa de mami es azul -aseveró sonriente.

-Sí, Em -concordó Phillip, tomando una esquina del carrito para irse, despidiéndose del joven castaño con la mano que restaba. La pequeña imitó su acción.

-¡Adiós! -agitó su manita como despedida.

Elsa rió negando, mientras su esposo sonreía con arrogancia ante las acciones de sus hijos.

-Es prácticamente un niño, Hans, me encerrarían por prestarle atención -ofreció bromista marcando el pegamento y las hojas en su lista, de cualquier forma sabía que no eran celos-. Sólo falta la mochila para Phillip.

-Otros veinte minutos -masculló el pelirrojo. Emma seguía señalando los interminables objetos azules, abundantes en el lugar.

* * *

-Cariño, sólo puedes llevar una de las dos, escoge la que te guste más -arguyó Elsa tras diez minutos de 'razonar' con su hijo, ya cuatro mochilas habían sido descartadas. Era un gran problema que Phillip se pareciera a su esposo y su hermana. Insistentes hasta el cansancio y listos, sumamente listos.

-Pero papi dijo que para qué tener uno -replicó el menor mirando con orgullo a su padre, que parpadeó al recibir una mirada enojada de la rubia. Interpretándola como un 'tú tienes la culpa, tú deberías arreglarlo'.

-Phillip, amor, ¿necesitas ambas? -él titubeó antes de negar-. ¿Sería correcto comprar las dos? -el rubio mordió su labio y observó al_ Rayo McQueen_ en el bolso rojo, luego miró a _Perry el Ornitorrinco_ en la mochila de color turquesa. Suspiró rendido antes de señalar a _Perry_-. Te verás muy bien con el _Agente P_.

Phil sonrió animado y tomó la mochila para colocársela en su espalda.

-¡_Perry_! -exclamó Emma, aplaudiendo ante la elección de su hermano mayor.

-¿Fue muy difícil? -cuestionó Hans con una sonrisa ladina. Elsa enarcó una ceja-. Sabes que tú también los consientes, no finjas Elsa -ella exhaló débilmente-. Aproximémonos a la caja, esperemos que no se encuentre muy llena.

Elsa asintió y ambos observaron cómo su hijo imitaba a los espías mientras su hija exclamaba asombrada.

* * *

La rubia acomodó a Emma en el asiento especial ubicado en la parte trasera del automóvil y verificó que Phillip hubiera abrochado su cinturón de la manera correcta.

Cerró la puerta trasera al mismo tiempo que Hans terminaba de guardar las compras en el baúl del auto. Lo vio aproximarse a ella con la sonrisa ladeada que le caracterizaba.

Podían escuchar al rubio platicándole a Emma lo que haría cuando estuviera en clases.

-¿Ya no estás enfadada conmigo? -preguntó el pelirrojo con un susurro burlón.

-Tendría que estarlo -musitó Elsa cruzándose de brazos, frunciendo el ceño. Él rió en voz baja.

-Estoy seguro que este pequeño tendrá más de ti que de mí -Hans llevó una mano al imperceptible vientre de la rubia-. Ser el último le dará el beneficio de parecerse más a su madre -se inclinó y besó levemente los labios sonrosados de su esposa.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que no será mujer? -se interesó ella. Él suspiró.

-No me importaría, pero sería de gran ayuda para ahuyentar los pretendientes de Emma, ella será igual de hermosa que su madre -halagó el pelirrojo.

Phillip tocó la ventana del auto.

Hans rió.

-No hay que prometerle helado -recordó. Elsa negó divertida.

El pelirrojo abrió la puerta del automóvil negro y anunció:

-¡Vamos por el helado!

Sonrió a la rubia antes de cerrar la puerta y rodear el auto, dentro los niños aplaudían emocionados.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Llegado a este punto creo que por lo menos habrá alguien que me conozca XD, creo que la categoría Elsa x Hans tiene bastante de mí. Mi nombre aparece en muchas partes.**

**Bueno, ¿qué es esto? Sencillo, yo aumentando el Helsa, entreteniéndome mientras tanto ;) -puede que igual a ustedes-.**

**En la parte de arriba he escrito más o menos qué es (o será). Planeo hacer diferentes OS's relacionados unos con otros. Lamentablemente no tendrán orden, pero giraran en torno a un mismo universo, espero no provocar grandes confusiones, trataré de aclarar las edades o algo XD. Mi memoria de _Dory_ resentirá hacerlo, mas aquí podré agregar historias de diversos tipos. Puede que en el siguiente se retroceda o avance en el tiempo, no lo sé con sinceridad, pero quiero hacerlos relacionados. Será a como llegue la inspiración.**

**En realidad éste había surgido como una posible continuación a 'Disfrutando el fin de semana' o 'Una y otra vez', sólo que en el primero los personajes mencionados ya serían antiguos y en el segundo no me parecía que tuviera demasiada relación con el título y la idea en general. De manera que ha nacido 'Un momento u otro', ¡Helsa!, tal como a mí me gusta, alimentando mi mal gusto por las parejas extrañas.**

**No les mentiré, las actualizaciones pueden ser en cualquier tiempo, un día, una semana, un mes a partir de ahora, no tengo la más mínima idea. También el fic será guardado como completo, porque al ser diferentes historias no tiene sentido decir cuándo, cómo o dónde termina.**

**Otra cosa, como no todos escriben -o si lo hacen-, si a alguno le gustaría leer alguna escena particular puede decírmelo y si puedo formará parte (sólo bastaría identificarse para que yo se los reconozca). Este fic es un intento de disfrutar momentos de la extraña parejita.**

**Pasando a otro punto, este OS, pues me acordé cuando de pequeña mi familia y yo íbamos de compras antes de volver a la escuela [ya soy "vieja" T-T], hay padres que van solos, pero nosotros acostumbrábamos a ir juntos y escoger lo que nos gustara -además de pasar tiempo en familia-. Quiero pensar que en alguna parte otras personas hacen las compras de útiles, ¿o de dónde aparecen?**

**Creo que hasta aquí lo dejo,**

**¡un enorme saludo y un gran abrazo acolchonadito de Olaf!**

**Cuídense mucho,**

**HoeLittleDuck**


	2. Esos tipos de casualidades

Él suelta una carcajada burlona y ella forma una sonrisa tímida. El cabello rubio se mueve con el viento y las hebras rojizas terminan en unas patillas alargadas. Los ojos verdes tienen malicia, los azules encanto. ¿Qué se puede concluir? Siempre hay tiempo para Elsa... y también Hans.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Por aquí o por allá, ni asomo de mí encontrarán. Si de casualidad llegan a reconocer algo, pues no es mío. Todo pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, aunque no me enojo si desean darme una mínima porción.**

* * *

**Aclaraciones/advertencias:** Helsa-Hansla-Iceburns. Modern AU. OC. Puede que en algún momento llegue a tener OoC. Conjunto de historias sin orden aparente pero interconectadas entre sí. Los géneros se aclararán al comienzo de cada capítulo. Tal vez de lo que se carezca un poco sea de revisión. Me imagino que podrían haber momentos Fluff.

* * *

**Genre:** Humor/Friendship.

* * *

**Un momento u otro**

_Esos tipos de casualidades_

* * *

Elsa Delle golpeó el volante con frustración, su clase comenzaba en diez minutos y parecía que no llegaría a tiempo. ¡Llevaba media hora atascada en el tráfico de la ciudad!

Hizo sonar el claxon una vez más al percatarse que el semáforo había cambiado a verde momentos atrás. Era su primer día de clases en la nueva escuela y no podía llegar tarde, ¿en qué momento se le ocurrió corroborar el bienestar de su hermana menor?

Su familia se había mudado de otra ciudad y todo era nuevo para ambas, así que quiso permanecer unos momentos en el instituto al que su hermana entraría. Lo que no recordó fue que la nueva ciudad era completamente distinta a su antiguo hogar.

Por lo tanto, mayores problemas para llegar a los sitios.

Cabe destacar que los centros educativos comenzaban clases ese día y los caminos estaban terriblemente llenos, abundaban los automóviles de toda clase, principalmente negros, blancos, rojos y azules. El suyo entraba dentro de la última categoría, recientemente había obtenido su permiso y podía ser quien se trasladara a los sitios que quisiera.

No obstante, en momentos como ése creía que necesitaba a su padre tras el volante, así se habría bajado del coche para recorrer a pie la distancia restante.

Suspiró cuando el semáforo volvió al rojo, apoyó su cabeza en el respaldo del asiento y, mentalmente, contó hasta diez. Afortunadamente, el día de mañana simplemente dejaría a Anna en su instituto y podría llegar temprano a sus clases.

-Pero lo importante es el primer día -masculló por lo bajo, tomando el tiempo que restaba para el cambio del semáforo, ya se había aprendido los minutos en que cada color aparecía-. Veinte segundos -murmuró dejando de observar el reloj en su muñeca, preparándose para acelerar, ése tenía que ser su turno.

Verde.

Su pie presionó el acelerador.

-¡Sí! -gritó con emoción al traspasar el semáforo antes de que éste cambiara a amarillo-. Cinco minutos para tu clase y estás a tres del campus -se recordó mientras giraba en una calle, dejando atrás a los autos que avanzaban en línea recta.

Recorría las calles respetando la velocidad máxima -muy a su pesar-.

-El sol saldrá, mañana, apuesta un dólar a que mañana… ¡habrá sol! -cantó con voz suave la canción del musical _Annie_. Atravesó los barrotes negros de Castle High School cuando restaban dos minutos del toque de la campana, rápidamente trató de ubicar un lugar vacío en el estacionamiento.

Sus ojos azules escanearon el patio de cemento hasta dar con dos espacios entre un bonito automóvil plateado y una camioneta roja. Se estacionó con premura, apagó el motor y tomó su bolso para dirigirse a su casillero, rogando para que el profesor de su primera clase no fuera muy puntual.

Trastabilló al subir los peldaños de la escalera blanca, detrás se había escuchado el chirrido de los neumáticos de un auto.

"Seguramente alguien más llega tarde", pensó al momento en que la campana indicaba el inicio de las clases. Se apresuró sin más.

* * *

El pelirrojo maldijo en voz alta al frenar estrepitosamente, un estúpido había aparcado en su lugar. El _Dodge Challenger _azul era bonito, no podía negarlo, pero su _Chevrolet Camaro _negro era su lindo bebé y nada lo superaba.

-Seguramente un estúpido nuevo -musitó en voz baja, pero su acompañante, su vecino Eric, se rió en voz alta, concordando con él. Tuvo que estacionarse en el aparcamiento que odiaba, él tenía reservada su plaza junto al _Toyota _plateado, no al _Ford_ rojo de uno de los jugadores de baloncesto que siempre golpeaba las puertas de los autos vecinos-. Hay que enseñarles a quienes respetar -dijo dando un giro a la llave en su dedo.

-Mejor a estacionar, no creo poder salir por mi puerta -comunicó Eric mientras sus ojos azules inspeccionaban el pequeño espacio entre los automóviles azul y negro.

-Maldito primer día de clases -espetó el pelirrojo, abriendo la puerta para salir, el timbre había sonado hace unos minutos, pero no le importaba, ya le conocían por llegar tarde y, aun así, siempre tener notas aceptables. Además no le reclamaban.

No era el campeón en esgrima por nada.

Sonrió arrogante y con su llave rayó la camioneta roja, el larguirucho dueño había golpeado su auto numerosas veces, lo haría nuevamente, así que sólo le devolvía el favor. Se hizo a un lado para que Eric saliera, él revolvió su cabellera negra mientras negaba.

-Si el dueño fuera musculoso no te atreverías -manifestó alejándose-. Nos vemos en el almuerzo -Hans agitó su mano de manera desinteresada al mismo tiempo que aseguraba su puerta. Introdujo sus llaves en la bolsa de su pantalón de mezclilla y rodeó el automóvil para ir a su clase de Ciencias; un brillo entre su bebé y el coche azul atrajo su atención.

Rió en voz alta antes de hacer un esfuerzo para avanzar en el reducido espacio. Cogió el juego de llaves y jugueteó con ellas, el llavero de _Mickey Mouse_ era muy tierno, por lo que su dueño era una mujer.

Se encogió de hombros guardándolas en el bolsillo de su camisa blanca. Caminó con lentitud para atravesar las puertas de cristal.

* * *

Elsa escuchó los sonidos de los jóvenes conversando en los pasillos de su instituto, era el descanso y todos ellos se apresuraban contentos a la cafetería, mutuamente intercambiaban los sucesos ocurridos durante las vacaciones. Aun siendo un campus privado, la mayoría de los de primer año se conocían a la perfección, ella, siendo nueva en la ciudad, no tenía alguna amistad fuera de su prima Rachael Punzel -apodada por los amigos como la _Rapunzel_ del cuento-, que se encontraba en clase en esos momentos.

Terminó de masticar su barra de chocolate y botó el envoltorio junto a los restos de su manzana. No era una joven muy sociable, por lo que en el alboroto del primer día prefería pasar su tiempo en la biblioteca, tenía que dar una pequeña lectura a algunos libros de Historia para saber más sobre la clase.

-¿Viste lo guapo que se ve Hans Westergaard? Este año se ha superado a sí mismo -dijo a su derecha una castaña, suspirando tras decir el nombre del mencionado, su amiga se recargó en uno de los casilleros grises.

Elsa rió en voz baja y prosiguió su camino. Su vestido azul con blanco se agitó cuando una joven pelinegra chocó con ella, le pareció reconocerla de alguna clase.

-Lo siento -pidió la chica, entregándole una sonrisa-. ¿Eres Elsa, no es así? -quiso saber, preguntando con un tono de voz suave, Elsa asintió-. Yo soy Bianca Snow, compartimos la clase de música -aclaró segundos después.

-¿La estrella de la profesora? -corroboró la rubia, recordando a la joven cuya voz enamoraba hasta a los pajarillos. Los ojos marrones de la chica brillaron y mordió la manzana roja que llevaba en su mano derecha.

-Así es, tengo que irme, bienvenida al 'Gran Castillo' -Bianca se despidió, sus negros cabellos cortos fueron lo último que vio antes de girar en el pasillo.

Sonrió contenta sabiendo que se acercaba a la biblioteca.

* * *

Hans caminó confidente a su asiento en la cafetería, estaba en último año y si en los anteriores dos fue popular, éste sería mucho mejor. Pasó junto a la mesa con los chicos _Discman_ y llegó hasta las bancas rojas reservadas para él y muchos de sus conocidos.

Se sentó y apoyó su codo en la superficie blanca de la mesa, Adam le empujó una bandeja de metal con un emparedado de pavo partido en dos. Soltó una carcajada, el castaño odiaba los sándwiches mientras que él los amaba.

-Repítanme por qué escogí la clase con Weselton -pidió su amigo Eric, mientras ocupaba el asiento a su lado, robándole la mitad de su sándwich.

-Idiota -replicó Hans al terminar de masticar el bocado de su comida, tomó de la bebida de cola que había llevado consigo-. Querías que él diera buenas recomendaciones tuyas en la universidad.

-Tu pasión es Relaciones Internacionales -dijo una de las ocupantes de la mesa, Hilde, dejando de mirarse en un espejo. Eric realizó una mueca ante las palabras de la joven.

-Creo que cualquier cosa es mejor que Úrsula -reveló Ariel, la novia Eric, cuando él le dio un beso en su mejilla.

-Weselton y Úrsula son manipulables -agregó Hans y los otros rieron negando, él y Hilde eran los únicos que podían presumir de aquella habilidad. El pelirrojo se volvía encantador y la pelinegra entregaba jugosas manzanas a sus profesores.

-¿De qué ríen que no me invitan? -saludó Eugene Herbert, chocando su puño con Hans.

-De la pobre alma que olvidó sus llaves -manifestó Hans extrayendo las mencionadas de su bolsillo, rápidamente el pelinegro se las robó para analizarlas con ojo calculador.

-De mujer, un _Dodge_ -concluyó Eugene, devolviéndoselas.

-Sin duda -corroboró el pelirrojo-, sólo espero ver la cara de la idiota -recibió miradas negativas de las personas dulces sentadas a su alrededor. Eric, Ariel, Adam y John. En cambio Eugene, Hilde y Nav se encogieron de hombros.

-Sólo no seas muy mala con ella -pidió la pelirroja con timidez, observando la cara sonriente del ratón.

Hans volvió a guardar las llaves despreocupado.

* * *

Rebuscó sus llaves dentro de su bolso escolar negro.

¡¿Dónde las había dejado?!

Recordaba haberlas lanzado a su mochila después de cerrar la puerta de su auto, con las prisas no decidió corroborar el sitio donde habían caído.

-No puedes haberlas perdido, Elsa -susurró introduciendo su mano nuevamente. Alzó el bolso y con la vista trató de buscar sus llaves, sabía que era inútil, era la tercera vez que la revisaba. Siguió avanzando sin levantar la mirada del suelo, llegó a la puerta de vidrio.

Tal vez las dejó en su auto.

Empujó con fuerza las puertas, para salir, pesaban mucho. Escuchó un golpe seco seguido de un '¡Ay!'.

Subió su cara y se encontró con un pelirrojo que tocaba su nariz. Avanzó preocupada y dejó que la puerta se cerrara tras de sí.

-¡Idiota! La puerta se abre hacia dentro -reclamó el adolescente, su rostro se mostraba enojado.

Elsa se sonrojó por el incidente.

-Lo lamento -susurró sinceramente-. No era mi intención. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?

-Ver por donde caminas -espetó el pelirrojo, mirándola con detenimiento. Después suspiró-. Hay mejores maneras de obtener mi atención -reveló arrogante.

Elsa le ofreció una mirada interrogante.

-¿Eres una de las nuevas, cierto? -preguntó el pelirrojo con gracia, sus ojos verdes brillaron por alguna razón.

Asintió y él retiró la mano de su nariz, que se veía roja.

-Soy Hans Westergaard, es la primera vez que debo presentarme -comunicó el chico, sonriendo irónico.

Se notaba que era arrogante.

-Elsa Delle, ¿seguro que no necesitas algo? -quiso saber, aliviada al ver que la nariz no sangraba.

-Me has dado la excusa perfecta para faltar a la bienvenida del Club, sin embargo, me debes una, puede que me hayas hecho algo -aseveró Hans, sonriendo burlón-. No olvido fácilmente, Elsa -atravesó las puertas entrada del instituto soltando una leve carcajada.

Elsa suspiró y caminó con rapidez hacia su auto, tenía que recoger a Anna en media hora. Si no encontraba sus llaves tendría que ir hasta su casa por el repuesto y pedirle a su padre que fuera por su hermana.

-Se supone que eres responsable, Elsa -se reprochó en voz baja y observó intrigada el angosto espacio entre su auto y uno negro. Bajó la mirada al suelo y negó.

Había estacionado mal, el lado del conductor estaba a pocos centímetros de la puerta del copiloto del coche negro. Ya eran tres cosas que hacía mal ese día.

Trató de divisar sus llaves en el interior de su auto antes de decidir que nada peor podría pasar.

-¿Así que Elsa Delle es la chica que robó mi aparcamiento? -dijo la voz que había escuchado momentos atrás, el tal Hans-. Me debes dos, el dueño de la camioneta roja siempre deja abolladuras en los autos, pero haré una excepción a eso por el día de hoy. Sin embargo, hay un dibujo de una espada en el pavimento. Éste es mi sitio -él sonrió ampliamente, claramente divertido.

Elsa suspiró.

-¿Por qué tendría que obedecerte?

-No tendrías que hacerlo, pero por regla general todos lo hacen, no es bueno tenerme de enemigo -confió el pelirrojo, apoyándose en el auto negro.

-Muy bien, soy una persona pacífica.

-No se suponía que fuera sencillo -el pelirrojo se encogió de hombros, sus ojos siguieron sus acciones de manera detallada-. ¿Algún problema?

-No creo que puedas ayudarme, gracias -musitó Elsa de manera diplomática, el joven tal vez no era muy desagradable, pero no tenía ánimos de conversar, mucho menos cuando pensaba en las posibles soluciones. Dentro de la escuela había un teléfono público, desde allí podría hablar a la oficina de su padre.

-¿Segura?, se te nota preocupada, aquí soy conocido y tal vez sería más sencillo para ti. ¿Qué te parece?, así se hacen los amigos.

-Te debería tres -indicó Elsa, sonriendo levemente ante las palabras de Hans.

-Ya me debes tres -dijo el otro, provocando que ella le mirara inquieta-. He vivido aquí toda mi vida, pero recuerdo los nervios del primer día de la escuela elemental. ¿Te imaginas cómo afecta ser el chiquillo de los trece hijos de mi padre? -Elsa abrió sus ojos-, mis medios hermanos y los adoptivos habían hecho historia. Volviendo al tema principal -introdujo su mano en el bolsillo de su camisa blanca e hizo sonar las llaves en sus manos-, me debes tres, _Mickey_ no podría haber estado en mejores manos.

Elsa miró incrédula su juego de llaves y extendió su mano para tomarlas.

-Un gusto conocerte, Elsa -se despidió él al ver que un pelinegro se acercaba corriendo.

Ambos subieron al vehículo del pelirrojo.

La rubia parpadeó al ver que el auto negro desaparecía en la distancia.

De todas las personas por conocer en su primer día, ¿por qué Hans Westergaard?

Introdujo su llave para abrir su puerta, tenía que ir en busca de Anna.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Si han leído mi más reciente OS, ahora sí puedo saludarles contenta. Hoy ha sido un día tan bonito, adelanté mis tareas ayer, no tengo alguna lectura por hacer y he tenido tiempo para escribir, ¿qué más puedo pedir?**

**Okay, ¿si se han dado cuenta de los diversos personajes que he incluido?**

**He colocado algunos aspectos que pueden ayudar en la ubicación cronológica, he allí la falta de teléfonos móviles y el afamado Discman, ¿de alguna casualidad alguna persona tuvo uno (que sólo aceptara CD's)? XD**

**Traté de mantener las personalidades de los dos, sólo que sin el completo aislamiento de Elsa y la característica psicótica de Hans. Tal como leyeron, así se conocieron, tengo una sugerencia muy buena ofrecida por _lalocanaye_, pero me pareció mejor tener una historia previa a ésa. No sólo en las historias ocurren cosas así :P**

**Algunos puntos aclaratorios, trataré de nunca decir un país específico, tal vez se vuelva mucho más sencillo así :D, aquí fue fácil no tener que guiarse en un sistema educativo en especial, entiendan como que son tres años escolares ;)**

**Ahora me dedicaré a responder inmensos reviews, por favor, si a alguno le envío una respuesta cuando ya se las había dado, disculpen, se me hace un lío estar recordando y corroborando a quien he agradecido (a los anónimos, recuerden que mi perfil tiene sus respuestas).**

**Muchas gracias a todos quienes leen,**

**¡cuídense!, un gran abrazo,**

**HoeLittleDuck**

**PD: ¿Saben lo especial de "Cuestiones sencillas"? Era mi historia 30 :D.**


	3. Lo mejor de las fiestas

Él suelta una carcajada burlona y ella forma una sonrisa tímida. El cabello rubio se mueve con el viento y las hebras rojizas terminan en unas patillas alargadas. Los ojos verdes tienen malicia, los azules encanto. ¿Qué se puede concluir? Siempre hay tiempo para Elsa... y también Hans.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Por aquí o por allá, ni asomo de mí encontrarán. Si de casualidad llegan a reconocer algo, pues no es mío. Todo pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, aunque no me enojo si desean darme una mínima porción.**

* * *

**Aclaraciones/advertencias:** Helsa-Hansla-Iceburns. Modern AU. OC. Puede que en algún momento llegue a tener OoC. Conjunto de historias sin orden aparente pero interconectadas entre sí. Los géneros se aclararán al comienzo de cada capítulo. Tal vez de lo que se carezca un poco sea de revisión. Me imagino que podrían haber momentos Fluff.

* * *

**Genre:** Humor/Romance

* * *

**Un momento u otro**

_Lo mejor de las fiestas_

* * *

La peor tortura creada por el hombre era conocida como 'prima'.

Elsa estaba cien por ciento segura de que existían para arruinar la existencia de las hijas adorables y tranquilas como ella. Principalmente si eran como la suya, dotada con una extraña capacidad para manipular las situaciones a su beneficio.

Agradecía pasar gran parte de su vida apartada de su prima _Rapunzel_, sino su desarrollo habría sido muy distinto.

-No quiero ir a la fiesta, Rach -dijo de manera firme, preguntándose con qué saldría ahora, apartó la mirada de los ojos de su prima, a ella siempre le convencían con eso-. No me gustan y no conozco a nadie -declaró rotundamente, guardando sus libros en su casillero. La dichosa fiesta sería el viernes, como bienvenida por el nuevo ciclo de clases, aparentemente quienes estuvieran invitados y asistieran estarían colocados en la lista de los populares.

¿Qué Rachael no le conocía?

Prefería pasar su viernes leyendo un libro o incluso viendo películas de amor que a su madre y hermana tanto le gustaban, _Casablanca_, _Lo que el viento se llevó_, _Love Story_. Probablemente sólo con una de ellas se llevaba largas horas frente al televisor. También podría disfrutar de buenas horas de ajedrez con su padre u otra cosa.

Las fiestas no le animaban en absoluto.

No les encontraba lo divertido, mucho más si la gente que llegaba se dedicaba a beber sin control y comportarse escandalosamente.

-Le diré a la tía Duane -sus ojos se abrieron de manera alarmante, eso era jugar sucio-. Estará triste de saber que te quieres negar a una maravillosa forma de convivir con más personas, adolescentes sanos que sólo desean divertirse y hacer amigos, que no deseas acompañarme para no estar completamente sola y sentirme segura -terminó de decir la castaña, mientras Elsa se preguntaba por qué las mujeres de su familia eran tan buenas chantajistas. _Rapunzel_ podría hacer lo que la protagonista del cuento, convencer al príncipe para que se aventurara a rescatarla, sin arriesgar otra cosa que no fuera su cabello.

-¿Por qué haces esto, Rach? -cuestionó de manera suave, sintiendo el impulso de ser mala con otra persona. Estaba comprobado, ser buena no le dejaba grandes beneficios y, lamentablemente, no dejaría de serlo-. No tengo problema con no hacer muchos amigos.

-Eres joven, Elsa, yo quiero que disfrutes un poco más con los otros, eres muy agradable y cualquiera puede adorarte sin tener que cambiar tu personalidad, ¿has un intento, sí? -pestañeaba de manera dulce mientras apretaba su brazo, en un gesto invitador.

Elsa suspiró, abatida.

* * *

-¡Te verás grandiosa! -exclamó su hermana Anna, recostándose en su cama, mientras su madre le ayudaba a escoger un conjunto de ropa para la fiesta que se llevaría a cabo tres horas después. Ambas estaban entusiasmadas ante la noticia de que por primera vez iría a una reunión.

Elsa negó divertida, mientras Anna abrazaba al peluche blanco que descansaba sobre sus sábanas azules, sus padres se lo habían dado cuando niña y era su querido mejor amigo.

-Annalise Delle no maltrates a Olfie -pidió, a veces su hermana daba apretones muy fuertes y su amiguito podía resultar lastimado.

-Pero a Olfie le gustan los abrazos -aseveró Anna, mirándole con ojos dulces.

Su madre rió, alzando una falda negra plisada y una blusa violeta con detalles brillantes, decidiendo que así sería su atuendo. Elsa la miró escandalizada, el largo de la falda era hasta la mitad de sus muslos y la prenda superior era de una sola manga.

-No me mires así, tus ropas no las tienes de adorno, jovencita -declaró Duane, mirando a Elsa de manera dulce. Era su ilusión que su hija se divirtiera más, no tenía problemas con que fuera callada, pero en unos años se arrepentiría por no disfrutar la etapa que vivía-. Te verás muy bien con unos zapatos negros y un maquillaje que resalte tus ojos.

A Elsa no le quedó más que aceptar lo inevitable. Rió de forma breve, tomando su toalla y ropa interior para darse una ducha, dándole un ligero manotazo a su hermana por apretar demasiado a su amiguito.

* * *

-Te ves preciosa, Elsa -alabó su padre, sonriéndole al admirar el aspecto que tenía. Ella tenía que admitir que se veía bien, su madre le había ayudado a colocarse la sombra violeta y el delineador negro, luego lo completó con un brillo de labios transparente-. Parece que alguien me llamará suegro a partir de hoy.

La rubia se sonrojó.

-¡Papá! -replicó nerviosa-. ¿No deberías estar celoso?

Él negó.

-Me preocupa más cómo será cuando Anna tenga novio, tú eres una joven muy calmada.

-¡Escuché eso! -exclamó Anna desde la cocina, donde disfrutaba de una barra de chocolate.

Ella y su padre rieron, después se escuchó el sonido de un claxon.

-Parece que ha llegado su carruaje, princesa -manifestó su padre-. Escapa antes de que tu madre vuelva con una cámara fotográfica. ¡Diviértete! Saluda a mi cuñado.

Asintió y se colocó en puntas para darle un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Adiós Elsa! -gritó su hermana, sólo alcanzó a ver sus cabellos cobrizos.

Salió y caminó hasta el automóvil verde de su prima, que saludó a su padre desde su asiento. Su tío le dedicó un asentimiento de cabeza.

* * *

Hans resopló fastidiado al entrar a la casa de Ariel, no había traspasado la puerta y todas las muchachitas locas ya estaban babeando por él. Sabía que era guapo, pero no necesitaba ahogarse entre todos los fluidos que abandonaban sus bocas. Lo peor era que luego tratarían de acercarse.

¿Qué no sabían que él decidía quiénes eran dignos de su tiempo?

Recorrió con la mirada la habitación buscando caras familiares, en los sillones rojos había parejas platicando animadas, bebiendo de vasos rojos y compartiendo unos cuantos besos pudorosos.

Saludó a Eric y Ariel con un asentimiento de cabeza, para dirigirse al patio trasero de la casa, desde su sitio se escuchaba la música de las bocinas seguramente colocadas en el kiosco rojo del jardín, a unos pasos de la alberca. Allí estarían bailando _Thriller_ de _M. Jackson_, que sonaba claramente en las diversas zonas de la gran residencia de Ariel. Tenía unos diez años de antigüedad, pero seguía siendo un hit.

Avanzó a través del camino más corto, que era por la cocina, y salió. La gran masa de adolescentes le hizo recordar su estatus popular y sonrió con socarronería.

Todos los presentes comenzaron a alzar sus manos para darle la bienvenida, él simplemente sonrió y se unió a los que bailaban, demostrándoles quién era el mejor de allí.

* * *

-¿Lo ves?, no todos aquí toman, son muy pocas personas -explicó su prima, mientras ambas se encontraban en el patio exterior de la casa. Sus palabras eran verídicas, sólo unos cuantos consumían alcohol y las cantidades eran mínimas-. Arielle Leg hace fiestas sanas, pero muy divertidas.

Elsa bebió de la bebida de limón mientras asentía, de fondo se escuchaba una música animada, no sabría decir su nombre. Ambas se encontraban cerca del kiosco bellamente construido, con enredaderas de rosas rojas en sus muros blancos. Allí mismo se encontraba el equipo de música, donde el que quisiera podía pedir la canción que deseara escuchar.

Frente a ellas estaba la piscina, con muchos adolescentes dentro de ella y otros sentados en las orillas, conversando alegres sobre la primera semana de clases. Las baldosas marrones estaban salpicadas de agua, pero había mucho más espacio donde transitar o bailar. Como en ese momento, que sonó la canción de _Jackson_. Rió al ver a los animados jóvenes, que se levantaron y unieron para mover sus hombros y brazos imitando a los 'zombies' del video.

Casi suelta una mayor carcajada al ver a cierto pelirrojo acercarse y liderar el baile. Durante sus primeros cinco días se dio cuenta que Hans Westergaard era suficiente popular en el instituto y eso contribuía a su gran arrogancia. Él avanzó con pasos lentos, sonriendo al contorsionar su cuerpo.

-A mí me gusta su mejor amigo -confió Rachael señalando a Hans-. Ninguno de los dos lo admite, por supuesto, pero todos saben lo bien que se llevan. No sé si habrás escuchado su nombre, es Eugene Herbert, el chico malo.

Elsa enarcó una ceja ante lo último, su prima rió.

-A veces no lo es tanto, aparenta ser un chico duro, pero llega a ser amable cuando se lo propone, el año pasado me ayudó a sobrevivir en el viaje escolar de fin de año, fue en el bosque -la rubia miró a su prima asombrada, a la castaña la habían tratado como si fuera una princesa y nunca había tenido experiencias como ésa.

De repente, Rachael brincó.

-¡Vamos! -exclamó emocionada, tomándola del brazo sin dejarle objetar-. Alana nos invita a jugar Verdad o Reto -Elsa abrió sus ojos asombrada.

-¡¿Qué?!

* * *

-Soy Mutsu Alana, casi china, casi japonesa -se presentó la pelinegra con aspecto atlético a pesar de tener una estatura reducida-. Del equipo de atletismo, llámame Lana -completó sonriente, apartando su cabello corto para realizarse un moño, que le hubiera quitado feminidad de no ser por su leve maquillaje.

Elsa sonrió levemente a la chica, mientras aceptaba integrarse al círculo de jóvenes, reunidos en el cuarto de tv de la casa.

-Todos, ella es Elsa -manifestó Lana, llevándose muy bien con hombres y mujeres por igual, algo que a Elsa costaba mucho, aunque la joven parecía encajar más con los hombres.

-Hola -saludó, tomando el final de su trenza francesa.

-Mucho gusto Elsa, soy Arielle, me da gusto que aceptaras la invitación a mi casa -reveló una pelirroja de ojos marrones, sentada a su lado. Así que ella era la dueña.

Se acomodó mejor en la alfombra anaranjada de la habitación. Una chica pelinegra atrajo la atención de todos. Arielle le susurró 'Hilde'. Asintió en agradecimiento, muchos se habían presentado, pero eran trece nombres difíciles de recordar en un minuto.

-¿Todos conocen las reglas del juego? -preguntó la pelinegra, antes de que cualquiera pudiera asentir, continuó-. Ésta es la botella que utilizaremos -aclaró alzando el objeto de vidrio en sus manos-. La giraremos en el centro, cuando pare, la boquilla indicará a la persona que preguntará, el lado extremo la persona que tendrá que decir verdad o reto. Si es Verdad, se verá obligado a responder cualquier cosa que el otro quiera saber, si es Reto, hacer lo que el otro quiera. No pueden cambiar una vez que escojan, ¿entendido? Tampoco retirarse cuando ya les hayan hecho la pregunta o el reto -sonrió con malicia-. O yo me encargaré de ustedes, no por nada mis padres dicen que soy como la bruja de Blancanieves.

Todos rieron.

-Ya es tiempo de girarla -dijo Lana, sonriendo con entusiasmo, Elsa se dio cuenta que ella no tenía muchas inhibiciones o era muy valiente. Rachael aplaudió entusiasmada-. ¡Yo comienzo! -tomó la botella de manos de Hilde y la hizo dar vueltas, hasta detenerse frente al pelinegro que vio entrar al auto de Hans su primer día de clases. A la persona que iba mandar era Arielle.

Las personas del grupo hicieron sonidos de inconformismo.

-Estamos destinados a estar juntos -musitó Arielle-. Bueno, Eric, reto.

Eric sonrió, colocando su mano sobre su mentón.

-¡Nada de besos entre ustedes! -pidió una rubia-. Dejen eso para otro rato.

Elsa se unió a las risas de los otros.

-Perfecto, amor -Eric miró con intensidad a la pelirroja, que esperaba su instrucción-. Tendrás que entrar al agua, con tu bonito vestido nuevo encima.

Los ojos de la joven se abrieron, tocando la tela verde de su vestido con ojos llorosos.

-Te odio, Eric, sabes que amo el agua, ¡pero también mi nuevo vestido! -después rió y salió a la terraza, para escucharse después el sonido de alguien cayendo al agua. Momentos después volvió con una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y un poco de delineador corrido.

* * *

Nuevamente el extremo plano de la botella se dirigió a ella. Ya era la cuarta vez y en todas se había dedicado a decir 'Verdad', era la única que no había dicho 'Reto', ya era tiempo. Anteriormente sus respuestas habían sido 'no me he besado con alguien', haciéndole desear desistir, si es que otras no hubieran respondido lo mismo; 'por accidente dejé a mi hermana en un congelador industrial a la edad de ocho'; y 'fantaseé con el protagonista de _Hairspray_'. Nada muy elaborado.

Todas las miradas se posaron en ella.

-Reto -musitó después de un suspiro, se lo debía a su prima, que todas las veces había aceptado reto e incluso había tenido que gritar en medio de la fiesta que estaba enamorada de Eugene.

-No seré tan mala contigo, Elsa -declaró Hilde, todos le miraron asombrados-. ¡Hey! Le respetaré su primer beso, peeeero -realizó una pausa que provocó que el corazón de la rubia se detuviera, literalmente- haré que pierda un poco de su timidez.

Elsa parpadeó incómoda y arrepentida.

-Querida rubia, tendrás el generoso placer de hacer que Hans Westergaard te entregue su camisa y acariciarle su pecho durante un minuto -Elsa juró que perdió el color de su rostro-. Será un espectáculo para muchas, te lo aseguro, por lo menos te escogí a alguien guapo y que pasa mucho tiempo practicando en el gimnasio. Yo contabilizaré.

La ojiazul llevó las manos a su rostro.

Por eso odiaba las fiestas.

"Pasaré la mayor vergüenza de mi vida", pensó atiborrada de insultos hacia Hilde.

* * *

Hans se sobresaltó cuando una persona tocó su hombro levemente, tanto que el vaso en su mano casi cae al suelo. Dejó su plática con Adam y giró, sus ojos se encontraron con la atractiva rubia que conoció el lunes pasado.

-¿Lista para devolverme mis favores? -saludó con voz grave, preguntándose el porqué del sonrojo de la joven, que aumentó al escuchar sus palabras. Realizó una sonrisa guasona y enarcó una ceja, llevando lentamente el vaso a su boca, para sentir el sabor frío de su bebida de limón. El alcohol de la casa era tan ligero que no valía la pena tomarlo, sólo emborrachaba a un niño, maldecido mayordomo de Ariel-. ¿O se te ofrece otra cosa, guapa? -preguntó, alzó su vaso invitándole de su bebida, pero ella negó. La observó de pies a cabeza, tenía un cuerpo deseable, curvas no muy exageradas pero muy atrayentes para el observador, que imaginaría cómo acariciarlas e imaginarse otros rumbos a tomar. Era una lástima que fuera de las buenas y tímidas, ellas no eran muy participativas, no sabían lo que era divertirse un rato.

-¿Puedes ayudarme? -susurró ella, y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por oírla. La miró con curiosidad, intrigándose con la pregunta hecha. Le dirigió una mirada petulante-. Es un reto -sus ojos azules parecieron dirigirse a la derecha y él buscó a la persona causante.

Hilde.

¿A quién más se le atribuiría hacer sufrir a una chica bonita?

Soltó una carcajada burlona, para después sonreír con sorna.

-¿Qué pasaría si me niego? -trató de intimidar a la rubia, que parecía completamente abochornada ante el giro de acontecimientos causado por Hilde-. Después de todo, ¿qué gano yo?, lindura, en esta vida se gana o se pierde, no estoy dispuesto a ser el caballero andante, ésas son las mierdas que hacen creer en las películas. Dime, ¿qué es lo que debes hacer?

Ella comenzó a parlotear sin sentido, uniendo sus manos con fuerza sobre su regazo, hilando oraciones que no parecían tener principio o fin. Sus ojos azules nunca se dirigieron a él, sólo miraban a un punto indefinido sobre su cabeza.

-Recapitulemos -ahogó una carcajada al ver que Elsa dejó su boca en forma de o-. ¿Debo entregarte mi camisa y dejarte acariciarme? -la rubia asintió, apenada-. Repito mi pregunta, ¿qué harás si te digo que no?

Ella suspiró.

-Tendré que encontrar la forma de quitártela yo -eso sonó interesante, al parecer no era tan mojigata como él creía.

-¿Qué estrategia llevarías a cabo? -llevó el vaso a su boca una última vez y lo abandonó en una mesa cercana. Por los signos en su rostro, ella se valdría de alguna artimaña. Aquello le gustaba.

Soltó una carcajada al ver que ella miró brevemente la piscina.

Ingenua.

-Tendrás que pensar otra cosa, eres tan frágil que no podrías tirarme -declaró taimado, divirtiéndose a costa de la chica. Provocarla resultaba entretenido-. Tal vez sería mejor que tú seas quien me quita la camisa, así no sería yo quien te estaría ayudando -ofreció extendiendo sus brazos hacia el suelo, permitiéndole tener acceso a la parte frontal de su camisa azul oscuro.

Y de pronto la mirada azulada mostró determinación.

"Interesante", concluyó en su cabeza, observándole tomar una mirada seria, que parecía fría. Así no era tan divertido, pero iba con ella.

Elsa dirigió una mano temblorosa al primer ojal, ubicado sobre su pecho, y presionó su dedo suavemente para que el botón entrara por el orificio hecho en la tela. Él le vio tragar saliva al sentir su mirada divertida sobre ella.

-¿No puedes seguir? -molestó, incitándola para saber hasta dónde era capaz-. ¿O ya te has dado por vencida? -aquello pareció dar el efecto esperado, porque ella siguió desabrochando su camisa.

Ahora fue él quien, de alguna forma, se sintió nervioso. La situación era condenadamente sexual y un tanto pervertida, ya que había pares de ojos observando las acciones de la rubia.

Demonios, se imaginaba haciéndolo en una habitación a solas.

El último botón llegó y fue su turno de tragar saliva, si no hubiera sido tan compuesto se habría sonrojado, aunque se agradecía que fuera de noche. Ella subió sus manos a sus hombros y tomó el cuello de la camisa para comenzar a quitársela.

Él se dejó hacer, sólo le ayudó a sacar los brazos de las mangas largas.

Quedó expuesto ante los ojos de ella, que viajaron en su pecho. Agradecía que su entrenador le obligara a hacer ejercicio y que el florete le ayudara a hacer músculos en sus brazos. No muy exagerado, pero lo suficiente para poder presumir.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves? -cuestionó para disimular, parte de su voz salió enronquecida.

Elsa colocó su camisa sobre su hombro derecho y llevó sus manos a su pecho. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle, ella estaba nerviosa y sus manos se encontraban frías.

Así inició su tortura de un minuto. Ella acarició con timidez su pecho, provocando sensaciones en él que raras veces experimentaba.

"Mierda, me estoy excitando por una chiquilla inocente".

Trataba de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en Elsa y él en una situación comprometedor, pero no podía hacerlo, era tentador, tener esas manos recorriéndole sólo podía describirse como magnífico.

Y sus caricias carecían de experiencia.

Tuvo que introducir su mano derecha en el bolsillo de su pantalón negro, para realizar un puño y esperar no revelar lo que ella provocaba.

¿Cuánto tardaban sesenta segundos?

-No pensé que pudieras hacerlo -dijo Hilde entonces, acercándose con una sonrisa maquiavélica-. Elsa, tienes mis respetos. Hasta el día de hoy, Hans nunca se ha quitado una camisa en público -después se fue.

Maldita bruja.

* * *

Elsa escuchó con asombro las palabras de Hilde, la incredulidad inundando su mente.

¿El que parecía tan arrogante nunca había presumido ese cuerpo que tenía?

Sus manos todavía cosquilleaban después de haber tocado la leve firmeza del tórax y abdomen. Definitivamente era la experiencia más vergonzosa que pudiera haber tenido. Habría sido preferible besarlo que acariciarlo con muchas miradas sobre ellos.

Estaba muy apenada.

Cerró sus ojos y tomó la camisa azul que posó en su hombro derecho, estaba inundada con una fragancia que no era penetrante a su nervio olfativo.

Se la extendió y él se la colocó con tranquilidad.

¡¿Qué había hecho?!

Su rostro tomó una coloración escarlata.

No volvería al instituto, se cambiaría de ciudad nuevamente, de estado, país, continente.

Tal vez Marte o la Luna querrían a una persona ocupándole.

Ahora pensaba estupideces, sólo lo había provocado el contacto con él. Le había recorrido un leve escalofrío al tocarlo por primera vez y casi olvidó dónde estaba.

Afortunadamente ya había pasado.

Suspiró cuando él terminó de arreglar su camisa.

-Gracias -musitó en voz baja, él asintió.

-No hay de qué, lindura, resulta increíble tu dependencia a mí, voy a pensar que algo debes tener conmigo, ten cuidado, será muy fácil enamorarse de alguien como yo -dijo con una nota divertida en su voz y, con una carcajada, ella liberó la tensión que había acumulado.

-¡Elsa! -llamó su prima Rach, se giró-. Ya llegó mi papá, es hora de irnos -asintió, volviendo a mirar a Hans. En un impulso se colocó en puntas para despedirse con un beso en la mejilla.

-Siento obligarte a algo que no querías, nos vemos -se despidió con rapidez, preguntándose por qué le había besado. Entró a la casa sin mirar atrás.

De haberlo hecho, habría observado la expresión sorprendida de Hans.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Está súper fresco, si fuera antiguo la tinta se correría. ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Me pensé eso de incluir el típico beso, pero me dijo que no, mejor algo más original y medio atrevido, ¿hice bien?, ¿qué hubiera pensado el papá de su chica calmada?**

**La parte en la que baila Hans, seré sincera, me inspiró ****_13 going on 30_****, cuando el jefe de Jenna baila. Díganme que sí saben cuál es la película, digo, al menos la pasan cada mes en la televisión XD. **

**Otro punto, Alana es 'Mulan', MUtsu aLANa jajaj, juego mucho con las palabras, además a Anna le agregué el 'lise' por si en el futuro se me ocurre agregar 'Frozen', también sus cabellos son cobrizos y su mamá tiene un nombre distinto, Duane de Idun. También Olaf sale, pero súper discretito. Olfie. (Frozen Fan, otra vez coincidimos, las dos pensamos en el mentado peluche, acabo de leer y subo antes de comentarte). Arielle, de igual forma, tiene ojitos marrones.**

**Disculpen cualquier errorcito o si alguna letrita o palabra aparece mal, también si llegó a haber una parte sin entender. No lo he leído otra vez XD.**

**Un enorme abrazo a todos, un gran beso a ****_lalocanaye_**** y mis deseos de un próspero día,**

**HoeLittleDuck**

**PD: Por cierto, me faltó decir, algunas cosillas subidas de tono es por la adolescencia alborotada.**


	4. Así es el paso del tiempo

Él suelta una carcajada burlona y ella forma una sonrisa tímida. El cabello rubio se mueve con el viento y las hebras rojizas terminan en unas patillas alargadas. Los ojos verdes tienen malicia, los azules encanto. ¿Qué se puede concluir? Siempre hay tiempo para Elsa... y también Hans.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Por aquí o por allá, ni asomo de mí encontrarán. Si de casualidad llegan a reconocer algo, pues no es mío. Todo pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, aunque no me enojo si desean darme una mínima porción.**

* * *

**Aclaraciones/advertencias:** Helsa-Hansla-Iceburns. Modern AU. OC. Puede que en algún momento llegue a tener OoC. Conjunto de historias sin orden aparente pero interconectadas entre sí. Los géneros se aclararán al comienzo de cada capítulo. Tal vez de lo que se carezca un poco sea de revisión. Me imagino que podrían haber momentos Fluff.

* * *

**Genre:** General.

* * *

**Un momento u otro**

_Así es el paso del tiempo_

* * *

Descendió del taxi y observó la altitud del edificio frente a ella. No podía decirse que era un rascacielos, pero definitivamente era un imponente lugar el bufete de abogados más importante de la ciudad. Era extraño para ella visitarlo siendo que no tendía a ir a sitios como ése -su hermana se encontraba todavía en la universidad y, sin embargo, esperaba poder trabajar en el exclusivo negocio al que todo estudiante de abogacía ansiaba entrar; por lo que no podía decir que era a visitarla-. Sus altas paredes estaban repletas de largas ventanas de vidrio polarizado, que no permitían ver dentro de las instalaciones, pero sí observar lo que hacían los transeúntes en su rutina diaria. Su fachada era simplemente elegante, además de los vidrios, uno veía el brillante color negro de las líneas que dividían los ventanales.

¿Qué más podía decir?

Sólo pensaba en opulencia al ver el edificio, lo que opacaba cualquier descripción.

Decidió ignorar esa clase de pensamientos que le impedían avanzar, enderezó su cuerpo y con la cabeza en alto ingresó a través de las puertas giratorias de la entrada, donde un guardia vestido de negro le observó detenidamente.

Él asintió cuando ella le manifestó iría a la recepción, el motivo no lo necesitaba y, ciertamente, no creía que el hombre pensara que ella no era inofensiva. En cambio, si Annalise llegara, lo más probable sería que le pidieran una identificación para condicionar su visita -su hermana estaba pasando por ese período de rebeldía universitaria, aun teniendo muchas reglas en su preparación como abogada-.

Llegó a la recepción y la amable anciana le indicó dónde quedaba el despacho del abogado que le habían recomendado. ¿Quién pensaría que estaría allí para enfrentar a un simple hombre?

Gaspar era un fastidio para su compañera Anabella y ella, no entendía cómo ese hombre podía insistir en que salieran con él, hasta el punto de ser un acosador. Tal vez aprovechaba que eran las nuevas educadoras en la escuela y pretendía que fueran sus víctimas. Aunque también el pelinegro era demasiado presuntuoso para creer que todas besaban el suelo que pisaba.

De cualquier manera, la situación se había alargado lo suficiente y pretendían darle un ultimátum, razón por la que ahora se encontraba en busca de los servicios de un abogado. Se detuvo y presionó el botón del ascensor, mirando su reloj otra vez para comprobar que llegaba a tiempo.

Sonrió al ver que así era. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron e ingresó, indicó el nivel al que ascendería y observó la brillante superficie plateada en que se reflejaba. No se creía que hubiera finalizado la universidad un año antes y con veintidós años -casi veintitrés- ya tuviera su título y ejerciera. Era un gran orgullo no sólo para ella, sino para la memoria de sus padres. Su aspecto podría parecer el de una adolescente, con su cabello rubio hasta su cintura, su esbelta figura y un rostro joven carente de maquillaje, pero sus capacidades la habían hecho merecedora de estar donde estaba.

No obstante, era problemático tener que trabajar y que uno de los hijos de los dueños pretendiera que podía obligarla a ser su pareja.

Suspiró y escuchó el timbre que indicaba había llegado a su destino, sorprendentemente nadie había entrado al ascensor, incluso considerando que era la hora del almuerzo.

Se dispuso a salir recordando la indicación de la recepcionista, era hacia la derecha. Dio unos pasos y giró, encontrándose con una barrera.

-¡Deténgase! -masculló muy tarde una voz masculina, con la cual chocó segundos antes-. ¡Maldita sea! -espetó el hombre, ella abrió sus ojos sorprendida. ¿Desde cuándo era tan torpe como para no fijarse por dónde iba?

Había sido un trágico accidente, la camisa y corbata azules del hombre se habían ensuciado con el café. Esperaba que no fuera su posible abogado.

-No esperaba que el día empeorara más -musitaba el hombre frente a ella, con la cabeza inclinada observando el desastre provocado por la bebida-. Lo que necesitaba, café hirviendo…

Elsa sólo recordaba tener accidentes extraños con una persona y… sus ojos se abrieron más. La voz. El cabello rojizo. Las patillas.

-¿No pretendes pedir perdón? -preguntó el hombre levantando su rostro y unos conocidos ojos verdes la observaron sin parpadear. Él soltó una leve carcajada-. ¿Elsa Delle? -inquirió el pelirrojo sonriendo de lado, ella asintió mecánicamente y sin necesidad-. ¿Alguna vez te hice que pagaras las dos que me debías?

Ella tuvo que reír, a pesar del leve sonrojo que adquirieron sus pómulos por ver a Hans Westergaard después de seis años. No pensaba que encontraría a su primer amor tras todo ese tiempo.

Sacudió su cabeza discretamente, no podía comportarse como una chiquilla sólo por verle. Él aclaró su garganta.

-Es una costumbre tuya afectarme físicamente cuando nos encontramos -dijo Hans-. ¿Qué ha sido de ti?, ¿estás estudiando? -se desanudó la corbata y la apartó de su cuello, suspirando al ver la mancha-, en realidad ha pasado tanto tiempo desde Castle.

-Siento ocasionarte algún problema, Hans -hacía mucho que el nombre no había abandonado sus labios-. Me ha ido bien, concluí la universidad antes, estoy trabajando -sonrió al recordar a sus niños.

-¿Sí te dedicas a la Educación? -asintió en respuesta-. Me alegro de que cumplieras tu sueño -agregó él con voz agradable.

-¿Qué me puedes decir tú? -cuestionó pasados unos segundos-, ¿laboras aquí?

-Sí -Hans miró hacia lo lejos y negó-. Acababa de salir para un descanso de quince minutos, no deseo inmiscuirme pero, ¿por qué estás aquí?

Entendió su intención al preguntar, no era para decir que no podía costear los servicios, sino que era un interés amistoso, buscando que no tuviera algún problema legal. Realizó una mueca de desagrado.

-Hay un hombre que nos acosa a una compañera y a mí, me han recomendado a Eric Ship, ya que la situación podría tornarse difícil al ser alguien con poder -comentó-. ¿Cómo es el abogado? -quiso saber, era mejor tener mayores referencias, quién mejor que Hans para dárselas.

* * *

-¿Bromeas?, ¿no recuerdas a Eric?, ¿mi vecino? -cuestionó Hans en tono incrédulo, aunque puede que no fuera muy justo, habían pasado años. Los ojos azules de ella se abrieron en reconocimiento.

-¿Es el mismo? -le dedicó un asentimiento de cabeza-. El nombre era tan común que no lo relacioné con alguien del pasado-. Su maldecido amigo recibiría un regalo de su parte por ser bueno en su trabajo y el instigador para el encuentro con la rubia. Era cierto, eran jóvenes, pero cada uno había podido lograr reconocimiento por lo que hacían, a pesar de no llevar largo tiempo graduados. Desde la universidad habían logrado entrar al bufete y ahora estaban plenamente establecidos-. No tendré que preocuparme mucho -volvió a la realidad al escuchar sus palabras.

-Tal vez no -contestó, aun pasmado por volver a encontrarse con la rubia. Ella había quedado junto a su adolescencia tardía y a los recuerdos de su antigua ciudad, era increíble encontrarla tan semejante a antes. Los años no habían pasado en ella, seguía luciendo como la jovencita que le golpeó la nariz en su primer día de último año.

Sonrió ante el vago recuerdo y le hizo una señal para avanzar.

La guió hacia el despacho de Eric. Después de mudarse para ir a la universidad, con el único con quien mantuvo contacto fue con el pelinegro, debido a que los padres de ambos alimentaron la relación, que se vio fortalecida por el agrado mutuo. Abrió la puerta de madera con confianza y su amigo alzó su mirada, sonriendo al reconocer a su acompañante.

-Buen día -saludó Eric afable, levantándose de su asiento de cuero para darle la mano a Elsa-. ¿Quién pensaría que mi siguiente cita sería una antigua conocida?

-Es extraño -concedió Elsa-, pero, ¿creí que tu pasión eran las Relaciones Internacionales? -Eric y él rieron. El pelinegro negó.

-Al final Weselton mató todo mi gusto por ellas y los cursos antes de entrar a la universidad me obligaron a darme cuenta que no era lo mío; además, a mi esposa le agradan más los abogados. A Arielle le dará gusto escuchar de ti -Eric le miró a él-. Ya puedes irte, Hans.

Rodó los ojos y asintió en dirección a la joven.

-Un placer volver a verte, Elsa -expresó con sinceridad, brindándole una de sus acostumbradas sonrisas arrogantes.

-Fue agradable, Hans, nuevamente… -alzó su mano para indicarle silencio. Ella permaneció con la boca abierta antes de sonreír permisiva.

-Aun no has cambiado ese hábito de disculparte, admito que esta vez fui yo quien debí percatarme. Nos vemos, con permiso -se despidió con otro asentimiento de cabeza, devuelto por una sencilla sonrisa de ella.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y avanzó hasta su despacho, ubicado a dos puertas del de Eric, debía cambiarse la ropa antes de ir a la reunión con los otros abogados para el próximo caso.

Abrió su armario de roble oscuro y extrajo una camisa blanca que combinaría con su traje azul. Buscó una corbata y sólo encontró la gris, recordaba no haber llevado otra. Se encogió de hombros, si el caso tenía una buena resolución, podría ocupar el siguiente piso y tendría una secretaría particular. Sonrió mientras desabotonaba su camisa.

Pensar en el caso le hizo recordar su día. Había comenzado pésimo, tuvo que desviarse para llenar su tanque de gasolina y llegó unos minutos más tarde a la reunión de la mañana, después recibió la llamada de un cliente reclamando sobre su ex esposa y las exigencias que le hacía ante el crecimiento de su empresa -él no se encargaba de divorcios, ¿qué no entendía?-, más tarde su computador perdió la información que mostraría para la reunión de la tarde, y luego…

Luego volvió a ver a la joven que había trastornado su existencia hacía algunos años. ¿Cómo podía ser así? Sus pensamientos se tornaban ridículos al tratarse de la muchachita con la que salió brevemente y con quien terminó para seguir el rumbo de su vida, cuando partió para la universidad.

Parecía creerse en una estúpida película, no podía verla y pensar que era otra oportunidad. Ya había crecido, sí, se había entusiasmado con ella en el pasado, pero su relación era cosa del ayer.

Elsa Delle era sólo un capítulo de su juventud.

* * *

-Ve con cuidado, Elsa -escuchó despedirse a Eric cuando volvía a su despacho tras su junta. A lo lejos observó la cabellera inconfundible de la rubia, ella se aproximaba al ascensor.

Apartó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos azules de Eric, acompañado de la fastidiosa expresión que le surgía cuando iba a salir con sus estupideces. Se preguntaba si el pelinegro había crecido.

-¿Todo bien, Hans? -cuestionó su amigo apoyándose en el marco de su puerta.

Bufó, como si no entendiera el juego que Eric quería comenzar.

-¿Qué quieres escuchar? -interrogó enarcando una ceja-. ¿Cómo me ha ido en la reunión? Perfectamente y no me estoy haciendo el listo, simplemente lo soy -manifestó con arrogancia.

Eric negó divertido.

-¿No crees que el destino quiere que estén juntos?, ¿cuántas veces te reencuentras con la mujer que removió muchos sentimientos en ti?, o, mejor dicho, ¿la única que consiguió hacerlo?

Puso los ojos en blanco ante la ridiculez que decía su amigo.

-No todos se casan con su novia de la adolescencia, Eric -aseveró con burla-. Mucho menos son tan felices con ella y esperan todos los hijos que puedan alimentar, y están tan mal influenciados que creen en el 'amor verdadero'. Eres iluso aun siendo abogado.

Eric soltó una carcajada alegre.

-Me ha dicho que Eugene comenzó a salir con Rachael hace cuatro años y que ahora planean su boda -arguyó el otro en respuesta-. ¿Qué me dices de él?

-Es alucinante -admitió introduciendo sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón-. Pensé que él sería el último en atarse, tal vez dejó de tener mi mala influencia después de que no volvimos a hablarnos -encogió los hombros-. Lo que hace ver a alguien del pasado, ahora pienso en los otros -dijo mientras llegaba a su mente los amigos que hizo entonces. Nuevamente, Elsa hacía que su pacífica vida se viera afectada.

-Trata de convencerte que no te importa, Hans. Sé que sí lo hace. Es natural -las palabras de Eric no sonaron nada tranquilizantes-. ¿Quién te conoció mejor que ella?

-Debí haber seguido frecuentando a Eugene en vez de a ti -masculló en respuesta-. Repíteme de nuevo, ¿por qué sigo teniéndote cerca?

-Porque en el fondo aprecias mi amistad, Westergaard -respondió Eric-. Soy todo lo que tú no puedes ser -completó dándole una palmada en el brazo.

Rió con fuerza ante la barbaridad dicha por el pelinegro y continuó su camino.

-Eso desearías -devolvió negando divertido.

-¡Westergaard! -llamó Eric y lo miró de reojo-. Volverá el jueves a la misma hora.

Hizo un ademán displicente con su mano izquierda y entró a su despacho.

* * *

Definitivamente su hermana no podía seguir proyectándole películas de amor cuando se reunían, no era sano haber pasado fantaseando toda la hora anterior, mientras regresaba a casa.

Bien, estuvo enamorada de Hans Westergaard. El hombre bajo su infinita arrogancia y astucia. Tuvieron una fugaz relación y quedaron en términos amistosos.

Eso era todo.

Hasta allí llegaron las cosas, no se habían prometido amor eterno, ni esperarse hasta que volvieran a encontrarse o planteado la oportunidad de una relación a distancia.

¿Por qué pensaba que al volverlo a ver retomarían su antigua relación?

Era probable que él tuviera a alguien más, que ella estuviera soltera no significaba que él también. No había más que buscarle a la situación. Lo había visto y punto final, lo frecuentaría algunas veces al visitar a Eric y ya. No tenía por qué inventar bonitas historias donde se casaban y tenían hijos. La vida real era distinta. Ya había pasado su tiempo de fantasear.

Es más, ¡ella no era una romántica empedernida!

-Déjate de tonterías, Elsa -susurró introduciendo sus llaves en el cerrojo. Llegar al refugio que era su apartamento le serviría para devolver sus pies a la tierra y parar a su imaginación estimulada.

Se deshizo de su abrigo negro y escuchó las conversaciones en su contestador. Su prima para recordarle la prueba de los vestidos, su hermana para pedirle el favor de cuidar a su perro durante su cita con un Christopher (¿por qué se preocupaba tanto por uno de sus muchos enamorados?), luego diciéndole que el mismo hombre adoraba a las mascotas y que no se preocupara por su linda mascota (tal vez finalmente había llegado el indicado), y nadie más, lo acostumbrado. Más tarde llamaría a Anabella para platicarle lo que Eric le dijo.

Se recostó en su sillón morado y sintió una caja dura bajo su trasero. Se hizo a un lado y alzó el objeto.

Sonrió.

¿Qué mejor forma de convencerse de que no habría nada con Hans sino viendo _La boda de mi mejor amigo_?

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Un lindo domingo para hacer una publicación y para enredar las cosas xD, bueno, ¿cómo están?, si hay review espero que dejen su respuesta a la pregunta.**

**Como lo dije en las advertencias, son interconectadas pero sin orden aparente, tengo que estimular la memoria :s**

**¿Se esperaban que los llegara a separar? jajaj, por el comienzo del OS tal vez tenían alguna sospecha relacionada con Hans. Aquí entrarán las complicaciones para mí, debo seguir la línea temporal del año de cuando se conocieron y la que viene después de su reencuentro. Tengo un afán en separarlos que me causa gracia (pude dejarlos juntos desde adolescentes, pero ya lo tenía pensado mucho antes de hacer el primero -no similitud con 'Paso a Paso', por favor-).**

**Mejor comento el capítulo (si fue un tanto confuso, eres libre de alzar tu mano y unirte a mi mentecita trastornada de madrugada). ****Aquí mencioné algunos detalles que pasarán a incluirse en el pasado, están perdidos entre la narración, pero los tengo muy en claro. ¿Les sirve la negación? Nosotros sabemos que no ;), no es del todo amor lo de su actualidad, pero hay algo allí que no concluyó :D, o háganse sus ideitas que tienen una muy buena imaginación activa. (Sólo no digan que los hombres o mujeres de sus edades no pueden pensar así, es la edad aproximada de mis amistades y se SORPRENDERÍAN, digo, no es como si yo no fueran fanática de Frozen xD)**

**Si ha quedado algún punto no muy claro, no se preocupen (que yo sí), en otro serán aclarados. Cuando comiencen a mezclarse demasiado los tiempos buscaré que mencionen una situación ocurrida antes, y así sabrán que va después de... por ahora va tranquilo, sólo he publicado cuatro :3**

**El próximo seguro tendrá dos sugerencias combinadas, provenientes de mis queridas _A Frozen Fan_ y_ lalocanaye_. Si no es así, ya las tengo en mente.**

**Bueno, feliz día, disfruten la semana y cuídense mucho,**

**HoeLittleDuck**


	5. La tranquilidad de una salida

Él suelta una carcajada burlona y ella forma una sonrisa tímida. El cabello rubio se mueve con el viento y las hebras rojizas terminan en unas patillas alargadas. Los ojos verdes tienen malicia, los azules encanto. ¿Qué se puede concluir? Siempre hay tiempo para Elsa... y también Hans.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Por aquí o por allá, ni asomo de mí encontrarán. Si de casualidad llegan a reconocer algo, pues no es mío. Todo pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, aunque no me enojo si desean darme una mínima porción.**

* * *

**Aclaraciones/advertencias:** Helsa-Hansla-Iceburns. Modern AU. OC. Puede que en algún momento llegue a tener OoC. Conjunto de historias sin orden aparente pero interconectadas entre sí. Los géneros se aclararán al comienzo de cada capítulo. Tal vez de lo que se carezca un poco sea de revisión. Me imagino que podrían haber momentos Fluff.

* * *

**Genre:** Humor.

Súper dedicado a _lalocanaye_ y _A Frozen Fan_. Sugerencia de un rato en la playa y molestia de Hans; y 'Campamento' del minuto de ideas. El uso fue un tanto literal, compañeras, aunque espero que les guste :), les agradezco enormemente su contribución al fic.

Un poco de lenguaje soez xD

* * *

**Un momento u otro**

_La tranquilidad de una salida_

* * *

-Estoy segura que se divertirán las tres juntas, Elsa -repitió su madre tras cuatro días de negar la salida con su prima y su hermana. ¿Qué su mamá no sabía el peligro de 'acampar' con ellas dos?

Elsa reprimió una carcajada sarcástica ante la suposición de su madre. No servía ser tan positiva, Anna y Rach se encargarían de ocasionar algún problema aun cuando su estancia en el bosque fuera de una hora.

Las conocía, y sabía que su padre tenía la misma opinión que ella, por la leve sonrisa que trataba de ocultar mientras las escuchaba hablar ubicado en el sillón rojo de la sala de estar. Edgar Delle le dirigió una mirada inocente que provocó una pequeña risa en ella.

-¿De qué ríes, Elsa? -preguntó su madre, indignada ante la falta de atención a su discurso-. ¿He dicho algo gracioso? -inquirió enarcando una ceja.

Su padre y ella dejaron escapar una carcajada. Su madre se cruzó de brazos.

-Amor -comenzó su padre y Elsa desistió de rodar sus ojos, él sólo utilizaba aquel tono dulce cuando quería complacer a su madre-, ¿has escuchado tu… eh… plática? -se notaba que había improvisado sus últimas palabras; sin embargo, provocaron el efecto esperado en Duane Delle, que elucubró durante unos momentos antes de reír.

-Tienen razón, Rachael y Annalise no son de fiar -admitió tras eliminar unas cuantas lagrimillas en el borde de su ojo-. Sólo no se los digan. En realidad, por eso busco convencerte a ti, cariño -le sonrió a Elsa con dulzura-, sé que contigo allí no deberé preocuparme. La zona es segura y muy cerca de la casa de mi hermana, pero una madre debe de ser precavida…

-En especial si se conocen a los hijos -agregó su padre, comentario que provocó una nueva ronda de risas.

Elsa introdujo la cuchara en el bote de helado y miró con enojo a su padre cuando él osó robar un poco del contenido. Nadie podía quitarle su chocolate.

Aquel momento fue el que Anna decidió para entrar a la estancia, brincando alegre por la oportunidad que tendría de salir a un breve campamento. La de cabellos cobrizos fue una niña exploradora en su antigua ciudad y quería volver a experimentar lo que era estar fuera.

La rubia se enfurruñó cuando su hermana le mostró la cuchara que cargaba en su mano antes de robarle el bote de helado. De nada le serviría reclamarle, Anna ganaría el argumento sin algún problema.

Ya se imaginaba la profesión a la que su hermana se dedicaría.

Se encogió de hombros y decidió subir a su dormitorio a alistar los artículos que llevaría al día siguiente.

* * *

Sus ojos azules detectaron el destello del sol sobre el mar. Era extraña la geografía de la ciudad, tenía lo que podía ser considerado una playa, pero en ella abundaba el bosque.

Elsa no era quién para cuestionar las maravillas de la naturaleza, sólo debía de… disfrutarla.

En la playa, había arena por doquier, de color oscuro, no del mismo claro que caracterizaba a las playas turísticas; las olas eran muy pocas, el aire que las alimentaba tenía una mínima corriente. En el bosque abundaban los árboles de copa alta, las plantas, ramas y enredaderas, así como flores de distintos colores y ocasionales animales, que no eran muy comunes sino en la zona alta, a las que los humanos no se acercaban mucho.

Barrió sus orbes y tragó saliva al ver el acantilado a la distancia, eso sería lo primero que evitaría que Anna hiciera. Era una suerte que Rachael temiera a las alturas, pero su adorada hermana tendía a aventurarse en cada travesía, por lo que mejor prevenía cualquier posible accidente.

Se alejó de la costa para adentrarse al pequeño prado donde las otras dos ubicaron la tienda de campaña de _Hello Kitty_ en que dormirían -no sabía cómo podía existir una de semejante tamaño-. ¿Por qué no las ayudó? Sencillo, a ella no le entusiasmaba en lo absoluto acampar.

Caminó a través de los árboles que marcó con una tiza blanca. Perderse no estaba a discusión, ninguna de las tres era experta en lo que sentido de orientación se refería -Anna había fracasado en ese rubro cuando fue exploradora-.

Una exclamación abandonó su boca cuando el borde de su trenza quedó apresado en una pequeña rama.

-Por eso odias el aire libre, Elsa -masculló liberando sus preciados cabellos rubios. Debía tener cuidado o su cabellera sufriría las consecuencias del capricho de Anna y Rachael -que ella, como buena persona que era, tuvo que secundar-. Bufó y apartó un mechón rubio de su rostro.

Finalmente, tras recorrer el paisaje verde que dividía al bosque de la playa, llegó donde las otras habían concluido su tarea con éxito.

Parpadeó sorprendida, en realidad se habían superado aquellas dos. Reluctantemente debía admitir que el trabajo estaba bien hecho y que ella no podría haberlo realizado mejor. La tienda de campaña roja estaba sujeta desde sus cuatro extremos y se alzaba con la altura que indicaba la caja; al ser redondeada, se curveaba donde debía de hacerlo, provocando que la gatita sin boca no tuviera alguna arruga y siguiera disfrutando de su taza de té. Aunado a la tienda, Anna y Rach habían instalado las rocas para lo que sería su fogata y sólo esperaban las varillas que ella había ido a buscar -un trabajo relativamente sencillo y que no suponía gran esfuerzo-.

Notó con alarma la ausencia de las chicas bajo su cuidado y se movió con presteza para abandonar la madera en el pasto.

-¡ELSA! -brincó y soltó la carga en sus brazos. Giró enojada y observó las amplias sonrisas de su prima y hermana. ¡¿Qué les ocurría?!

-¿Qué opinas de nuestro trabajo? -cuestionó la adolescente infundada en pantalones deportivos azules y playera roja, que respondía al nombre de Anna-. ¿Es bonito?

-¿Dirás que somos magníficas? -continuó 'Rapunzel', que rápidamente se colocó junto a la tienda de campaña extendiendo sus brazos con entusiasmo; su vestido rosa había parecido un borrón por lo apresurado de su movimiento. Ella miró a la de cabellos cobrizos-. ¿Lo ves, Anna? La hemos dejado sin palabras.

Elsa no pudo evitar la pequeña risa que escapó de su boca.

-Son increíbles -sólo que no especificó si sus palabras eran una alabanza o insulto. Que indagaran ellas solas.

-¿Encontraste el riachuelo? -preguntó su hermana. Asintió. Estaba hacia la izquierda, atravesando un intricado camino de árboles, cuyas enredaderas y ramas le habrían causado estragos de no contar con su sudadera púrpura-. Entonces, ¡a la playa! -exclamó Anna y se desprendió de la ropa superior para quedar con un ligero traje de baño verde.

Negó al ver que su prima copió sus actos y corrió hacia donde se hallaba el sitio anhelado.

-Es octubre -musitó incrédula, generalmente aquellas dos eran sensibles al frío, pero lo olvidaron completamente ante su tiempo de diversión. Recogió las toallas y su preciado libro antes de dirigirse al sitio del que había vuelto recientemente.

* * *

Hans no anhelaba pasar tiempo con sus hermanos, pero había momentos en que disfrutaba no estar del todo solo. Como ahora, en que se dirigían a la playa a aprovechar que todavía las temperaturas no descendían lo suficiente.

Naturalmente, los habitantes de la ciudad estaban acostumbrados a que el termómetro anunciara una medida que diera calidez; así que el comienzo de la temporada fría resultaba ser un fastidio porque no les permitía deleitarse de las maravillas con las que contaba el lugar.

Rió ante otra de las estupideces dichas por su hermano Karl, el doceavo en la inmensa lista de hijos Westergaard. Los últimos seis eran quienes se dirigían a la playa en la camioneta del primogénito, que parecía seguir la costumbre de su padre y ya tenía cuatro retoños en su haber.

-¿Listo para el próximo viernes? -interrogó Will, el número ocho (lo admitía, era la mejor forma de identificar a toda la progenie), refiriéndose al encuentro de Esgrima regional en que participaría representando a Castle High, junto con los otros miembros del equipo.

-Siempre lo estoy -respondió arrogantemente y los otros cinco se rieron de su actitud, lo hacían en todo momento, por lo que estaba habituado a ello. Giró su rostro al tiempo que ponía sus ojos en blanco y vislumbró la entrada al espacio arenoso. Casi pudo sentir el agua fresca en sus miembros.

Karl exclamó de alegría al percatarse que, aun siendo sábado, el sitio estaba relativamente vacío, exceptuando por…

Sonrió imperceptiblemente, le pareció reconocer a una figura que reposaba cerca de una roca, con un libro entre sus brazos. ¿Quién sino Elsa leería estando en la playa? Lo más probable era que la rubia no comprendiera el significado de divertirse al aire libre.

Pero él se encargaría de que lo hiciera.

Recibió un golpe en la cabeza de parte de su hermano diez, impaciente porque no descendía del vehículo.

Tomó la hielera y su toalla del portaequipaje, haciendo planes sobre cómo molestar a cierta rubia que desde hacía un mes le gustaba incomodar.

Dejó el artículo más pesado en la arena y el liviano lo acomodó en la base trasera de su cuello y, casualmente, se encaminó hasta el sitio ocupado por una jovencita con pantalones cortos de mezclilla y una blusa de tirantes blanca.

* * *

Una sombra obstruyó la poca luz solar que había cuando se encontraba en la parte más interesante de su novela. Precisaba seguir leyendo, mas presentía que la persona a su lado se encontraba allí por ella.

Elsa marcó la página en que se detuvo y alzó su rostro, su vista ascendió desde un traje de baño varonil de color rojo hasta alcanzar una cara lamentablemente familiar -no sin antes recorrer un pecho que incluso había tocado en una fiesta mes atrás-.

Eliminó la sonrisa de su cara al reconocer a Hans Westergaard -su constante tormento- que, por su parte, le obsequiaba la misma mueca divertida y socarrona que le provocaba fastidio.

-¿Qué se te ofrece? -preguntó con la mayor diplomacia que pudo, tener al pelirrojo cerca presagiaba un mal. Desde la fiesta de Arielle Leg (gracias a la cual obtuvo una desafortunada popularidad), Hans había dedicado suficiente tiempo en, pues, hostigarle.

-Absolutamente nada, es un país libre -dijo él, antes de extender la toalla amarilla en la arena junto a ella, para luego irse cómodamente al agua, donde pudo notar su hermana y prima observaban entretenidas a cinco jóvenes.

Decidió no darle la satisfacción reubicándose y abrió nuevamente su libro.

Pero, claramente, el destino se confabulaba en no permitirle finalizar su lectura, pues nuevamente una sombra se posó sobre ella.

-¿Qué quieres, Hans? -cuestionó sin levantar la vista, aunque no continuó leyendo. Cerró los ojos al escuchar una risita femenina.

Anna.

-¿Quién es Hans?, ¿tu novio? -inquirió su hermana, su tono de voz divertido le indicó que ya tendrían con qué abrumarla. No alzó su rostro, porque éste le traicionó, un leve sonrojo había aparecido en sus pómulos-. Elsa… -continuó Anna en un susurro y la sombra desapareció cuando se acuclilló-, ¿te sonrojaste?

"¿Por qué existen las hermanas menores?", pensó desconsolada, mirando la arena a su derecha.

-Es el sol -de haber podido, su nariz hubiera tenido el mismo destino que la de _Pinocho_. Aunque no se sonrojaba porque le gustara Hans, no, sino por el recuerdo de la fiesta. ¿Por qué iba a gustarle un chico que se dedicaba a agobiar sus pacíficos días?-, ¿hay algo por lo que hayas interrumpido tu diversión? -decidió apartar la vista de la arena y miró a su hermana, la sonrisa de suficiencia no le gustaba, pero aquella fue reemplazada por una soñadora.

-¿Has visto a los chicos que acaban de llegar a la playa? -quiso saber la menor, señalando con la cabeza a seis jóvenes, entre los que reconocía la figura de Hans.

Sonrió conciliadora.

-Anna, tienes trece, el más joven deberá llevarte unos cinco o seis años -replicó lo más dulce que pudo. Sorprendentemente, Anna rió.

-No es por mí -señaló con una sonrisa-. Sino por Rapunzel, que estaba un poco triste desde que reveló en público que estaba enamorada del chico… -titubeó con el nombre, apretando sus labios dudosa.

-Eugene -completó, la otra asintió.

-Eugene… y por ti -Anna abrió los brazos con emoción-. ¡Espera!, ¿uno de esos es Hans, no es así? -su rostro volvió a traicionarle y no le quedó más que asentir-. ¿Cuál? -se negó a responder, la de ojos verde agua llevó uno de sus dedos a su mentón y lo acarició-. Veamos, ya que te niegas… -Anna observó a Rachael, que conversaba con uno de los hermanos, que era pelinegro.-El rubio, es guapo -recitó y su vista volvió a ella.

Elsa vio acercarse a Hans, mientras Anna repasaba los otros colores de cabelleras.

-¿El pelirrojo? -cuestionó en voz alta y, precisamente, en ese momento llegó el mencionado, que enarcó una ceja al llegar a ellas y buscar su toalla.

-¿Sí?, ¿hablando de mí, Elsa? -al hablar se dirigió a ella. Antes de que pudiera negar, su hermana se presentó:

-Soy Anna -saludó contenta-. Hermana menor de Elsa, ¿qué eres tú de ella?

-No lo sé -el pelirrojo se hizo el misterioso-, dime Elsa, ¿qué soy para ti? -sus cejas se alzaron sugerentemente.

Molesta, abandonó su sitio y se internó al bosque.

* * *

Hans observó con diversión las acciones de Elsa, que desaparecía entre los árboles; al enfadarse, sus ojos azules brillaban y su ceño se fruncía levemente, rogando por una paciencia que tenía a raudales, además, aunque no era muy notable, aparecía la leve marca del hoyuelo en su mejilla, como prueba de la mueca que reprimían sus labios.

Rió y la hermanita de Elsa le miró intensamente.

"Perfecto, una mocosa enamoradiza", se quejó mentalmente. Mas sus palabras le asombraron.

-¿Te gusta Elsa? -la pregunta le tomó desprevenido, ¿gustarle la rubia? Le agradaba molestarle y las expresiones que hacía cuando ocurría, eso no significaba que pudiera…

"Demonios"

No, no le gustaba.

-No -respondió con simpleza-. Disfruto importunarla.

-Ajá -dijo la chiquilla-. Eres peor que Elsa -concluyó antes de encogerse de hombros y caminar en dirección al agua.

En cambio, él dirigió una mirada al bosque y se colocó las sandalias playeras, decidiendo que la distracción entre los árboles era mucho mejor. Sus pasos tomaron el mismo rumbo y rápidamente distinguió las marcas blancas en los troncos.

Predecible.

Siguió su camino hasta llegar a un paraje, donde tuvo que reír ante la ridícula tienda de campaña de niña.

* * *

El mundo conspiraba en su contra, no necesitaba ser comprobado científicamente. Elsa ni siquiera podía disfrutar de tranquilidad en su fin de semana, no, tenía que ser perseguida por cierto pelirrojo que en estos momentos reía.

-¡¿Qué?! -espetó, acababa de llegar al sitio y buscaba concluir el capítulo veinte de su novela, ¡pero no le dejaban!

Pese a ello, no pensaba moverse nuevamente, estar apoyada en el tronco del árbol era muy cómodo, la hierba bajo su cuerpo era suave y había una tranquilidad completa en el ambiente.

Por supuesto, hasta que fue interrumpida por el ojiverde que reía.

-¿En serio?, ¿_Hello Kitty_?, ¿estás bromeando? -las preguntas le resultaron ofensivas, no era gran fanática de la gatita, pero él no tenía derecho a burlarse.

-¿Algún problema? -su voz sonó fría, justo el toque que esperaba darle. Él imitó un encogimiento.

-Ninguno -Hans apoyó su mano en su pecho en signo de un arrepentimiento que sabía no sentía-. No hay que tocar a su Majestad -lo último lo dijo con gracia.

Lo taladró con la mirada, la sonrisa pretenciosa de él era demasiado irritante. Constantemente la veía en la escuela, donde parecía que debía cruzarse al pelirrojo dos veces por semana -agradecía que sus grados y horarios fueran distintos-.

-¿Qué quieres, Hans? -pidió lentamente, respirando grandes bocanadas de aire.

Él avanzó calmado hasta ubicarse a su lado, tomando el libro que trataba de concluir.

-¿Por qué te molestas?, sólo trato de convivir contigo -indicó Hans, hojeando la novela y analizándola con ojo crítico.

-Ambos sabemos que no es cierto -masculló ella en tono bajo. Pidiendo que él no buscara dañar el tomo; aunque, dándose tiempo para reflexionar, se pudo dar cuenta que él nunca cometía esa clase de maldades con ella, sólo llegaba a sacarla de sus casillas con provocaciones sencillas.

Era muy voluble cuando se trataba de él. ¿Podía ser que…

-Interesante -musitó Hans y ella le miró, había estado hilando sus pensamientos que pasó desapercibido el hecho de que él la observaba.

-¿Tengo algo? -cuestionó llevando su mano derecha a su cara, él sonrió con tranquilidad, no con una de esas expresiones arrogantes.

-Te ves tan perfecta como siempre -le pareció que Hans se percató de sus palabras, porque negó divertido y le devolvió el libro, se colocó en pie y preguntó: -¿Puedo? -señalaba la tienda de campaña. Elsa se encogió de hombros y musitó un 'Como gustes'.

Muy tarde recordó a su amigo. Sus ojos se abrieron, dejó de lado el libro y se levantó, pero ya no podía evitar otra forma de él de humillarle.

* * *

Hans tomó con cuidado el pequeño osito blanco de peluche, en su pecho tenía un listoncito azul que le hacía lucir adorable -adjetivo que no era muy varonil de su parte-. Lo analizó y sonrió, principalmente cuando cierta rubia se ubicó a su lado.

Podía apostar a que era suyo, estaba demasiado cuidado como para ser de otra persona. Se divertiría.

-¿Tu hermanita todavía carga a su osito de peluche consigo? -casi empezó a reír al ver el diminuto bochorno en el rostro de la rubia-, ¿cómo se llama?

-Olfie -musitó Elsa en voz baja, mirando con ojos temerosos al muñeco, seguramente por cualquier daño que quisiera hacerle.

-Nombre curioso, ¿algún significado? -ella negó, decidió tenderle una trampa-. ¿A tu hermana no le importará que lo regale? -los ojos de Elsa se abrieron de par en par-, tengo muchos sobrinos y a ellos les gustan los peluches -conversó animadamente-, son pequeños y puede que ocurran accidentes -hizo una pausa breve-, ¿se los puedo dar? -recibió una negativa, acarició al muñeco con delicadeza-. ¿Cuándo lo nombraste?

-Tenía do… -Elsa calló.

-Ya sabía que era tuyo, bonita -dijo de forma sencilla-. No creo que pueda estar más cuidado por otra persona que no seas tú -el peluche volvió a la tienda de acampar, junto al bolso de viaje negro que seguramente era de las hermanas, pues sólo habían dos, lo que significaba que el rosa era de la castaña que las acompañaba. Parpadeó al ver que Elsa se perdía hacia un punto indefinido a su izquierda.

Se percató que no había marcas, por lo que podía perderse.

Lo más seguro sería seguirla, él conocía mejor el lugar que ella.

* * *

-¡Qué humillación! -repitió desconsolada, no sentía vergüenza por tener a su amiguito, sino la manera en que había caído en el juego del pelirrojo, que seguramente había decidido divertirse a costa suya, como siempre.

Inclinó su cabeza evitando una rama baja, llegaría hasta el riachuelo, refrescaría su rostro y esperaría el tiempo prudente hasta que Hans se fuera del sitio donde acamparon. Era una lástima que olvidara su libro allá, pero se concentraría en los pececillos.

Escuchó el crujir de una rama tras de ella y, al voltear, se encontró con Hans, estaba a unos cuantos metros detrás suyo, caminando sobre los troncos recostados que obstruían el paso, muchos de los cuales parecían llevar mucho tiempo allí.

Suspiró.

-¡Elsa!, ¡detente!, ¿sabes hacia dónde vas?, puedes perderte -explicó el pelirrojo y su mente le dijo que si no se detenía a mirar podía cumplirse la suposición de Hans, pero siguió sin tomar en cuenta sus palabras-. ¡Lo lamento! No debí molestarte.

-¡Entonces deja de hacerlo! -exclamó frustrada.

-¡Bien!, ¡lo haré!, da media vuelta y regresa -pidió el otro. Estuvo a punto de girar cuando escuchó el sonido de rompimiento-. ¡Mierda! -gritó Hans. Abrió sus ojos, dio vuelta y lo encontró con el pie introducido en un tronco resquebrajado.

-¡Hans! -dijo aproximándose, el pelirrojo seguía utilizando improperios, pero levantó la vista al ver que ella se acercaba-. ¿Estás bien?

-¡Carajo! Esa es la peor pregunta que puedes hacer, ¡maldita sea!, ¡duele! -reveló mirando el sitio donde se encontraba su extremidad.

-¿Puedo ayudarte? -cuestionó preocupada, él la siguió y ahora estaba lastimado.

El pelirrojo llevó sus manos a su cara, en gesto de dolor. Negó.

-Creo que es una torcedura -musitó con voz cortada.-Busca a dos de mis hermanos -completó haciendo una línea con sus labios.

-¿Estarás bien?

-¡Mierda!, ¡no! -espetó él enojado, ella brincó. Hans suspiró-. El encuentro del viernes -susurró e hizo un puño con la mano.

* * *

El pelirrojo negó y se dedicó a dar instrucciones a Elsa para que regresara a la playa, yéndose ella rápidamente; apretó los dientes, una sola vez había sentido esta clase de dolor y sólo podía significar que definitivamente el viernes no competiría.

Se lo merecía por estar molestando a la rubia.

Suspiró y miró su pie en el espacio que le permitía el tronco, se estaba inflamando. Trató de no moverlo. Si tenía suerte sólo estaría así una semana y después comenzaría la rehabilitación.

Quería gritar de frustración, mas no lo hizo, porque escuchó las voces de Karl y Will, acercándose. Detestó la mirada de pena del segundo, el primero tomó su faceta de estudiante de medicina y comenzó a ayudarle a sacar el pie.

Lucía mejor de lo que pensaba. Karl empezó a palpar y no pudo evitar la exclamación de dolor por el leve toque de su hermano, sintió una mano en su hombro y miró los ojos preocupados de Elsa. ¿No podía ser que ella se culpara, o sí?

Ignoró a la joven ante otro toque de su hermano, que suspiró.

-Lo lamento Hans, es un esguince -cerró los ojos en respuesta. Confirmarlo era mucho peor que creerlo. Asintió-. Will y yo te ayudaremos a avanzar, te colocaremos hielo y te llevaremos al hospital.

* * *

Después del suceso con Hans, el fin de semana de Elsa se tornó un poco sombrío. Sabía que no era completamente su culpa (y según Rach no tenía por qué serlo), pero no podía hacer a un lado el sentimiento. No sabía qué habría dicho el doctor, mas se sentía mal por el pelirrojo, ya que sabía estaba entusiasmado por la competencia aunque no lo dijera.

Suspiró y cerró las puertas de su automóvil, era lunes y esperaba poder ver a Hans para disculparse. Precisamente el vehículo negro de él atravesó la entrada y lo vio estacionarse en su sitio habitual.

Esperó pacientemente y escuchó las exclamaciones incrédulas de los adolescentes en el estacionamiento cuando Hans descendió del lado del copiloto, apoyándose en unas muletas.

_¡¿Qué habrá pasado?!, ¡no competirá el viernes!, ¡pobrecito!, ¡seguramente ocurrió mientras practicaba!_

No le pasó desapercibido el gesto de hastío del pelirrojo, que avanzaba junto a Eric Ship, quien había conducido su auto.

Ella se acercó titubeante a Hans. El amigo se alejó con un asentimiento de cabeza.

-Lo siento, si yo no… -comenzó a disculparse, pero él negó.

-No es tu culpa, Elsa. En verdad -sonrió de lado-, fui yo quien estuvo molestándote.

-Lo sé, pero… -Hans volvió a interrumpirle.

-Me enfadaré si insistes, fue un accidente, que ocurran es más probable de lo que creemos -explicó él, tomando el rumbo de la rampa para minusválidos-. Pero no te preocupes, me tendrás molestándote aun cuando mi pie no esté en buenas condiciones.

Ella tuvo que reír, abrió la puerta y le dejó pasar.

-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer? -cuestionó cuando se tranquilizó.

-Déjame pensarlo y te diré, por ahora sólo no le digas a nadie cómo pasó -él le guiñó un ojo antes de despedirse de ella.

Ahora que lo pensaba, sus suposiciones fueron falsas, a diferencia de Anna y Rachael, ella sí ocasionó un problema.

Lástima que las consecuencias no hayan sido para ella.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Jeje supongo que sí me malinfluenció _A Frozen Fan_ en el aspecto de Hans fastidiando a Elsa xD, pero así fue la ideita de _lalocanaye_ y sabía que _AFF_ le gusta que eso ocurra.**

**¿Cuál es la opinión del OS?, espero poder leerla cuando esté en mis cinco sentidos, ahora mis ojos se cierran, pero era preferible actualizar súper temprano (para mí) y no muy tarde ya catalogado como mi domingo xD.**

**El caso es que volví al pasado, como en algún momento lo piensa Elsa (y queda claro en la narración), es después del reto, por lo que sus manos ya están contaminadas ;), e incluí otro aspecto, que, como en el futuro, al comienzo se niegan que se gusten (cómo me divierto con eso).**

**Bueno, será un OS largo y nota corta, **

**¡cuídense mucho!**

**HoeLittleDuck**

**PD: Frozen, una pequeña parte de mí me hace imaginar que te referías al campamento con varios chicos xD, si hubiera la posibilidad, haré un OS así.**


	6. Uno más

Él suelta una carcajada burlona y ella forma una sonrisa tímida. El cabello rubio se mueve con el viento y las hebras rojizas terminan en unas patillas alargadas. Los ojos verdes tienen malicia, los azules encanto. ¿Qué se puede concluir? Siempre hay tiempo para Elsa... y también Hans.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Por aquí o por allá, ni asomo de mí encontrarán. Si de casualidad llegan a reconocer algo, pues no es mío. Todo pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, aunque no me enojo si desean darme una mínima porción.**

* * *

**Aclaraciones/advertencias:** Helsa-Hansla-Iceburns. Modern AU. OC. Puede que en algún momento llegue a tener OoC. Conjunto de historias sin orden aparente pero interconectadas entre sí. Los géneros se aclararán al comienzo de cada capítulo. Tal vez de lo que se carezca un poco sea de revisión. Me imagino que podrían haber momentos Fluff.

* * *

**Genre:** Family.

* * *

**Un momento u otro**

_Uno más_

* * *

Hans acomodó a Emma en su asiento en la isla de la cocina y de reojo vio que Phillip se ubicó en su lugar, después de repartir los cubiertos y tenedores para el desayuno. Sonrió y se dirigió al refrigerador para buscar el jugo de naranja y servírselo a sus hijos.

Tomó los dos vasos y los llenó con la cantidad suficiente para entretener a los niños mientras él preparaba los alimentos. Al ser domingo, la presencia de Geraldina, su ama de llaves y niñera, no era tan necesaria como los días de semana. Además, él era perfectamente apto para preparar una comida sencilla.

Elsa era la que tenía mayores habilidades de los dos, y quien disfrutaba cocinar, pero decidió que lo mejor era dejarla descansar. Su vientre estaba lo suficientemente abultado como para andar de un lado a otro, no faltaba mucho para que su hija naciera. Reunió los ingredientes y los colocó en la mesa.

Phillip y Emma le miraron romper un huevo en un tazón, para mezclarlo con la harina de los _hot-cakes_. Ellos tenían una fascinación por los panqueques, principalmente si los acompañaban con sirope de chocolate, mala costumbre imitada de su madre. Vertió la leche necesaria y la mantequilla que había derretido previo al despertar de sus hijos. Preparó el sartén con muy poco aceite y se dedicó a revolver la mezcla en el tazón.

Escuchó el sonido de un reproductor y suspiró, Elsa no pudo permanecer dormida por más tiempo. Negó y dejó caer un poco de la mezcla en el sartén.

El aroma de los panqueques se impregnó en el aire y escuchó las exclamaciones de alegría de parte de los niños, acompañada de otra no tan infantil. Miró la entrada de la cocina y encontró a su esposa apoyada en el marco blanco que rodeaba a la compuerta.

-Buenos días -saludó ella, avanzando con la lentitud que le caracterizaba en los últimos meses de su embarazo, colocando su mano derecha tras su espalda, sobre el batín rosa que cubría su pijama de flores. Elsa se acercó hasta sus hijos y les repartió los besos de las mañanas.

-Buen día -devolvió él yendo hasta ella. Le dio un corto beso en los labios y extrajo la silla para ayudarle a sentarse.

La rubia negó y tomó el utensilio de cocina que tenía en su mano, pidiendo continuar con la preparación del desayuno, que se quemaría de no prestarle atención.

-Elsa -replicó y ella rió en voz baja, dándole vuelta al panqueque. Frustrado, se mantuvo cerca mientras su esposa insistía en seguir junto a la estufa. Por eso había querido bajar antes y evitar que ella se empeñara en hacer su voluntad. Cuando hubo cuatro panqueques en el plato, lo tomó y los repartió para que sus hijos comenzaran a alimentarse.

Le entregó el suyo a Phillip y comenzó a cortar el panqueque de Emma; durante la tarea, siguió observando a Elsa mientras ella se entretenía cocinando, frunciendo el ceño entre momentos.

-¿Ocurre algo? -preguntó en un susurro, apartándose de Emma y dejándole comer, Elsa estiró su mano para tomar la suya y la colocó sobre un punto en su vientre, donde pudo sentir la fuerte patada de su pequeña. Era un poco más debajo de su busto, para esta fecha la bebé estaba posicionada para descender durante el nacimiento.

-A ninguno de los miembros de la familia le gusta el soccer, ¿cómo ella disfruta dando patadas? -él rió y besó su frente, sabiendo que pese a la molestia, Elsa apreciaba que su hija quisiera darse a notar en todo momento, signo de su bienestar.

-Ya pronto la tendremos llorando, amor -musitó en su oído y la sintió estremecerse, ella era sensible en esa parte de su cuerpo, lo cual él sabía perfectamente.

-Te he dicho que no me gusta -masculló Elsa mirándole con fingido enojo.

Hans se separó con una sonrisa arrogante y buscó el plato en la mesada para colocar otro de los _hot-cakes_. Hizo un corte, picó con el tenedor y lo aproximó a la boca de Elsa, que lo recibió gustosa aun con la falta de chocolate. Cortó otro pedazo y esta vez masticó él.

Miró sus hijos, entretenidos charlando sobre las formas que hacían con el jarabe de chocolate. Se percató que sus vasos de jugo estaban quedándose vacíos. Partió un nuevo trozo de panqueque y lo introdujo a la boca de Elsa antes de alejarse para tomar la jarra de jugo y servirle más bebida a sus hijos.

Abrió uno de los armarios de cocina y extrajo dos vasos de vidrio. En ese momento la canción cambió, para dar inicio a una de las que sonaba últimamente en cualquier parte.

Emma comenzó a mover su cabeza de izquierda a derecha, provocando que los cabellos sobresalientes de sus coletas tomaran diferentes direcciones.

-Well, yu don don me, an yu bet I felt it -cantó la pequeña con voz dulce, siguiendo la letra de la canción. Él le regaló un guiño a su hijo cuando éste comenzó a reír. Sirvió jugo en uno de los vasos.

-I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted; I fell right through the cracks, now I'm trying to get back -continuó Hans pasando tras de Elsa para darle el vaso, no sin antes de cantar el final de la estrofa en su oído. Un escalofrío la recorrió-. But I won't hesitate no more, no more, it cannot wait I'm yours… -la dejó para que pudiera beber el jugo.

Él había sido quien agregó la canción en el reproductor, principalmente para fastidiarla, aunque tiempo atrás se dio cuenta que ella la tarareaba cuando la escuchaba.

-Well open up your mind and see like me; open up your plans and damn you're free -siguió y recibió el vaso, cantando en su oído.

-Ya basta Hans -dijo ella, Emma había dejado de cantar y los observaba, junto a Phillip, divertidos por sus ridículos intentos de jugar con ella. Alzó las manos en rendición y asió el plato con los demás panqueques. La música siguió sonando de fondo-. Gracias -manifestó Elsa con diversión, antes de hacer una mueca de dolor.

-¿Elsa? -ella negó, pero tomó su mano y la apresó con fuerza.

-Es una de esas contracciones falsas, debería haberme acostumbrado después de dos embarazos -él tragó saliva, ese era uno de los aspectos malos, no le gustaba el dolor que tenía que soportar. Con su mano libre acarició la parte baja de su espalda, luego le ayudó a sentarse para continuar el desayuno.

* * *

El ojiverde miró el reloj nuevamente, ya no le parecía que fueran simples contracciones las que Elsa tenía, en las últimas dos horas presentó tres, lo que decía que estaban siendo más frecuentes con el tiempo.

La rubia dejó de apretar en libro en su estómago y respiró como ya sabía que debía hacerlo. Le vio fruncir el ceño antes de suspirar.

-Habrá que llamar a Anna y Christopher -musitó observando a Emma y Phillip, que coloreaban apoyados en la mesita que colocaron en la sala de estar, para no tenerlos tan apartados. Hans le alcanzó el teléfono, pensando que en un día ya podrían sostener a su nueva bebé. Apretó la mano izquierda de Elsa y se levantó del sillón para ir a preparar los artículos que sus hijos necesitarían al estar en casa de su cuñada.

Ascendió las escaleras y entró a la habitación de Phillip, decorada como una selva, buscó el pequeño bolso para guardar su ropa y dejó lista la mochila para el día siguiente, en que tenía escuela. Introdujo unos pantaloncillos de mezclilla y una camisa roja, así como el uniforme escolar, pijama y ropa interior, también anexó el libro de cuentos que insistiría le leyeran por la noche. Guardó dos pares de zapatos, tomó el cierre y terminó su tarea.

Salió y cruzó el pasillo para entrar al dormitorio de Emma, pintado en tonos violetas, con diseños de castillos. Al buscar una maletita rosa, su pie se encontró con un peluche viejo, pero aun conservado.

Sonrió.

Encorvó su cuerpo y recogió a Olfie, que ahora tenía una leve tonalidad grisácea, provocada por el tiempo y no la suciedad. Abrió los pequeños armarios blancos y halló fácilmente el pijama de princesa de Emma, su ropa interior y dos de sus vestidos, ya que ella aun no asistía al jardín de infantes. Buscó el calzado y lo metió junto al peluche.

Decidió que era suficiente, por lo que fue al baño en busca de los cepillos dentales, después bajó y dejó todo muy cerca de la entrada de la casa.

-Vendrá Anna a buscarlos -expresó Elsa cuando volvió a la sala de estar, su voz sonó entrecortada, tenía otra contracción.

-Muy bien, después nos iremos al hospital -aseguró sentándose en el sitio que estuvo antes, para acariciarle su espalda-. Niños -llamó, ellos alzaron la vista-, hoy dormirán con tía Anna, hay que colocarse sus zapatos para salir -ambos asintieron y corrieron rumbo a la puerta principal.

Emma volvió pasado un minuto, caminando lentamente para no tropezarse con las agujetas de sus tenis.

-¿Puedes, papi? -pidió observando a su mamá. Él asintió y apartó su brazo derecho de Elsa, cargó a Emma y la colocó a su izquierda, para que ella estirara su pequeña pierna derecha-. ¿Mami? -dijo para atraer la atención de Elsa.

-¿Sí, amor? -respondió la rubia, sin necesidad de enmascarar alguna contracción, ya había pasado.

-¿Pronto conoceremos a Lily? -interrogó Emma con una sonrisa. Él sonrió mientras terminaba de anudar las agujetas.

-Así es, corazón. ¿Te portarás bien con tía Anna y tío Chris? -Emma asintió rápidamente-. ¿Me das un abrazo? -la niña descendió del sillón para llegar donde su madre y envolver sus bracitos alrededor de su cuello.

-Te quiero, mami -susurró con voz dulce. Elsa le dio la respuesta en el mismo tono. Se escuchó el sonido de cuando se introducía una llave en la cerradura y la exclamación de Phillip al saludar a su tía favorita.

Momentos después la hermana de Elsa apareció en el umbral, sonriéndoles ampliamente, llevando de la mano a su hijo.

-Así que, ¿será un ocho de febrero? -preguntó divertida-. Seis días y se habría llamado Valentina -completó con una sonrisa. Los tres adultos rieron-. ¿Cuánto?

Emma se separó de su madre y corrió a saludar a Anna.

-Cuarenta y cinco minutos, pero parece que el trabajo de parto será corto, cada vez el tiempo disminuye más -respondió Elsa, dándole un abrazo y un beso a su hijo.

-Puede que sea a media tarde -analizó Anna, acercándose para saludarles. Phillip y Emma se despidieron de él con un abrazo-. Me llamas -le advirtió Anna antes de partir.

-Creo que el sillón tendrá un recordatorio de Lilian -susurró Elsa, pidiéndole el brazo para ayudarle a levantarse-. Rompí fuente -agregó observando la parte baja de su vestido verde, buscando si resultó afectado.

Hans le ayudó a caminar hacia la puerta y volvió por el bolso que ella tenía preparado.

* * *

Después de un corto trabajo de parto de cuatro horas, Lilian decidió hacer su entrada al mundo, sus pulmones tan potentes como las patadas que propinó a su madre mientras estaba dentro de ella. Hans estaba seguro que dos hijos tranquilos era demasiada suerte, la nueva adición a su familia seguramente tenía parte del temperamento de su animada tía, muy a su pesar.

Exhausta, Elsa extendió sus brazos para coger a la pequeña criatura de brazos de la enfermera que, llena de fluidos, era otro de los seres más maravillosos que podía haber en el mundo. Él ayudó a Elsa a tener fuerzas para sostener a su hija.

Besó la cabeza de Elsa cuando ella apartó su rostro de la pequeña Lily, comprobando su respiración, sus deditos, toda ella. Acarició a su hija con la mano izquierda, la otra se mantenía tras de su esposa.

Sintió la tersa piel de bebé bajo sus dedos y no se arrepintió de estar en las mismas condiciones que Elsa, derramando un par de lágrimas de felicidad. No podía evitar la emoción que sentía cada vez que uno de sus hijos había llegado al mundo. Lily movió su boquita y su llanto comenzó a disminuir.

-Aquí te tengo, mi amor -le dijo Elsa en susurros-. Ya estás con mami y nunca te vas a separar, de mí ni de papi.

Posteriormente llegó la enfermera para limpiarla de la forma correcta, así como el momento de Elsa para expulsar la placenta y luego poder asearse. Él, con un acuerdo establecido sin necesidad, fue donde llevaron a su hija y se permitió disfrutar de sus primeros minutos de vida.

Le seguía asombrando lo maravilloso que era el ser padre de los hijos de la mujer que amaba. Sabía que seguirían las noches de desvelos, los pañales, los cuidados extremos y muchas otras experiencias, pero valían la pena. Cada uno de ellas. Aun cuando otros no lo pensaran, era un padre devoto, que quería disfrutar todos los momentos de la vida de sus hijos.

Avanzó hasta la habitación de Elsa cuando la enfermera dirigió a su hija hasta allí, ya su esposa descansaba en la cama, esperando la llegada de su bebé. Él le sonrió, se inclinó en el cunero y tomó en brazos a Lily.

En verdad era maravillosa, perfecta. Su piel lucía un poco oscurecida y en algunas partes arrugadita, pero aquello no importaba. Con una suave caricia se permitió sentir el poco cabello sobre su cabeza.

Rubio.

Si no cambiaba, los genes de Elsa habrían dominado de nuevo.

Besó la diminuta frente tibia y caminó hasta ubicarse junto a Elsa, para entregarle a Lily. Momentos después de hacerlo, él bajó su cabeza y juntó sus labios.

-Te amo -susurró sobre ellos. Se separó y dejó un beso en su coronilla.

-Y yo a ti -devolvió ella.


	7. Aprovechando las distracciones

Él suelta una carcajada burlona y ella forma una sonrisa tímida. El cabello rubio se mueve con el viento y las hebras rojizas terminan en unas patillas alargadas. Los ojos verdes tienen malicia, los azules encanto. ¿Qué se puede concluir? Siempre hay tiempo para Elsa... y también Hans.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Por aquí o por allá, ni asomo de mí encontrarán. Si de casualidad llegan a reconocer algo, pues no es mío. Todo pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, aunque no me enojo si desean darme una mínima porción.**

* * *

**Aclaraciones/advertencias:** Helsa-Hansla-Iceburns. Modern AU. OC. Puede que en algún momento llegue a tener OoC. Conjunto de historias sin orden aparente pero interconectadas entre sí. Los géneros se aclararán al comienzo de cada capítulo. Tal vez de lo que se carezca un poco sea de revisión. Me imagino que podrían haber momentos Fluff.

* * *

**Genre:** Family/Humor.

Del "minuto de ideas" con _A Frozen Fan_, dedicado a ella y gracias por la sugerencia. Chat.

* * *

**Un momento u otro**

_Aprovechando las distracciones_

* * *

Hans dictaminó que su tarde no podía empeorar, él que quería llegar a tiempo a su hogar y su jefe empeñado en que, precisamente, ésta tarde debía permanecer en el edificio, concluyendo el caso que sería llevado a juzgados en tres semanas. Como si él no conociera sus responsabilidades, no era un haragán, maldita sea, el trabajo podía hacerlo perfectamente en casa, sin necesidad de estar entre las cuatro paredes de su despacho. Era el único imbécil que seguía allí, pero claro, perseveró para ser uno de los mejores en el bufete y debía pagar las consecuencias.

No obstante, ésta sería la última vez en que haría algo tan estúpido como aceptar quedarse cuando su horario laboral había concluido. Por supuesto, a menos que la situación en verdad lo requiriera.

Llevó su mano derecha al armazón de sus lentes y se los quitó, para abandonarlos sobre la superficie de roble que era su escritorio.

Frotó sus ojos, entrecerrados debido al hastío y, por qué no, a la exhaustividad de leer sin descanso durante cinco horas. Demonios, lo que quería era ir a casa, besar a su esposa e hijo, y recostarse en la mullida cama de su habitación. Más bien, lo único que deseaba era no estar en el edificio, sino en casa.

Sin embargo, el trabajo era trabajo. No es como si no contara con una fuente de ingresos que le permitiera solventar los gastos de sus nietos, pero holgazanear no era precisamente apetecible, si era durante todos los días de su vida.

Aunque, si convencía a Elsa…

Soltó una carcajada ante el rumbo que tomaron sus pensamientos. Claro que no le perturbaría tenerla todo el día junto a él, inmersos en actividades no aptas para los ojos de su pequeño Phillip, o el público en general.

Sintió una ligera incomodidad en su ingle y decidió que lo más seguro sería acallar aquellas ideas, porque su objeto de deseo no estaba con él. Resopló y buscó disminuir su libido.

Movió el puntero de su computadora portátil, tal vez jugaría cartas y se distraería unos momentos; pero, antes de hacerlo, abriría su programa de chat.

Sonrió de lado al ver que su único favorito estaba en línea. Dirigió el puntero hasta _Señora de Westergaard_ (nombre que él mismo cambió) y con un doble clic se abrió la ventana azul de su chat, con el encabezado de la persona con quien comenzaría su conversación, acompañado de una diminuta imagen de un pelirrojo, una rubia y un pequeño bebé. Además, abajo del nick había una frase de Helen Keller: "_El trabajo del maestro no consiste tanto en __enseñar__todo lo aprendible, como en producir en el alumno amor y estima por el conocimiento"._

Buscó un emoticón sonriente y otro con un corazón. Cómo le divertía eso de los iconos.

_Lic. Westergaard: _:-) ¿Qué haces, bonita? (L), ¿extrañándome?, ¿qué hace Phil?

Le dio gracia ver que apareció _Elsa Westergaard _donde momentos antes hubo un 'señora', como si no fuera a aprovechar algún tiempo para cambiarlo.

_Elsa Westergaard:_ Acabo de finalizar el examen de mis alumnos, Phil está durmiendo junto a mí, hoy fue un día agotador para él, recorrió toda la planta baja de la casa. ¿Cuánto tiempo más estarás allá?

Su pequeño niño debió terminar exhausto, hacía dos meses que aprendió a caminar y no había un rincón que no deseara explorar andando en dos pies. Lo hizo cuando gateó y lo hacía ahora que deambulaba.

Comenzó a teclear su respuesta.

_Lic. Westergaard: _Espero que no hagas sufrir a los pobres niños, Elsa :-P

La puerta de su despacho se abrió y sólo minimizó la ventana, procurando silenciar su computador. Su jefe entró, portando una mirada orgullosa al ver que aún estaba allí.

* * *

La rubia salió de darse una ducha y enrolló la toalla en su cabello, esperando que se secara más rápido. Comprobó que su pequeño seguía durmiendo en la cama y se dispuso a vestirse.

Buscó en los cajones unos pantalones cortos y del armario extrajo una de las camisas de Hans, eran muy cómodas. Se calzó las pantuflas de conejo y fue hasta el escritorio para buscar su computadora portátil.

Cogiéndola con la mano derecha, tomó el cargador con la otra, girando para sentarse en la cama, junto a su bebé, que estaba resguardado de la orilla por dos almohadas. Acarició los cabellos rubios de Phil y presionó el botón de encendido. En cuestión de minutos apareció su fondo de escritorio, lleno de fotos de ella y su familia.

Sonrió y miró la hora en la pantalla, todavía eran las seis, tenía tiempo suficiente para hacer el examen que aplicaría el viernes. Se preocupó en que Hans no hubiera comido todavía. Localizó su teléfono en la mesita de noche a su derecha, alargó su brazo y lo asió.

Escribió su mensaje:

_Hans, ¿ya te alimentaste? Que vayas a pasar largo tiempo allí no justifica que no ingieras comida. _

Lo envió a su esposo y pensó que, desde que era madre, había veces en que se comportaba como tal en más de una ocasión. Rió y abrió el programa para comenzar a redactar su texto.

Mientras hacía el formato, su teléfono vibró.

_Claro que sí, cariño. Por nada del mundo dejaría que mi jefe me impidiera disfrutar de la comida._

Asintió a nadie en particular y continuó llenando la hoja, sin moverse de su sitio o cambiar su posición de piernas cruzadas.

Pasada hora y media, satisfecha con sus resultados, finalmente presionó el botón de guardar. Los imprimiría al día siguiente en la escuela.

Procedió a hacer tiempo hasta que Hans llegara, abrió su casi inutilizado chat, cambió su estado y vio a su hermana conectada, sonrió cuando se fijó en su imagen de contacto. Era parte de su abultado vientre con un 'It's a girl' pintado, lleno de diseños de juguetes de bebé.

Había veces en que se preguntaba por qué Anna y ella eran tan distintas, pensar que aquella era su única cuenta le indicaba que era tan buena abogada que a los clientes no les importaba que en momentos surgieran sus excentricidades.

_Señora de Westergaard: _¿Cómo va todo, Anna?, ¿ya no te aquejan mucho los calambres?

_Abogada Annalise Broman: _¡Son horribles! :'( Ya no le haré competencia a los Westergaard con todos los hijos que tienen, tendré máximo seis.

Parpadeó asombrada, que optimismo de su hermana para tomar de forma tan natural una gran cantidad de hijos. Acarició los cabellos de Phillip, pensando en la decisión tomada junto con Hans, de sólo tener tres hijos.

_Señora de Westergaard: _¿Aburrida de estar en casa por el permiso de maternidad?

Lo preguntó conociendo la impaciencia de Anna con estar encerrada durante largo tiempo o, mejor dicho, quieta.

Otra conversación apareció en la pantalla, reconoció el nombre y antes de cambiar la ventana leyó la respuesta de su hermana.

_Abogada Annalise Broman:_ Todavía no, pero estoy entretenida viendo películas. Por cierto, ¿señora de?, ¿dónde quedó tú independencia?

Frunció el ceño y, por primera vez, se percató de lo que decía su nick.

-Hans -masculló negando, yendo a sus opciones para modificar el nombre.

Escribió Elsa y guardó, luego se fue directo a la conversación con su esposo.

_Lic. Westergaard: _:-) ¿Qué haces, bonita? (L), ¿extrañándome?, ¿qué hace Phil?

_Elsa Westergaard:_ Acabo de finalizar el examen de mis alumnos, Phil está durmiendo junto a mí, hoy fue un día agotador para él, recorrió toda la planta baja de la casa. ¿Cuánto tiempo más estarás allá?

Cambió la ventana, para responderle a Anna.

_Elsa Westergaard: _Corregido, lo ignoré unos momentos. Sigo manteniendo mi independencia, el anillo en mi dedo no quiere decir que pertenezca totalmente a alguien. Corrijo, hay un pequeño hombrecito a quien sí pertenezco.

_Abogada Annalise Broman: _¡Así se dice!, ¡oh!, tengo que irme, ¡pasarán _Pretty Woman_!

Y se desconectó sin decir adiós. Volvió con su pelirrojo y se enojó al leer.

_Lic. Westergaard: _Espero que no hagas sufrir a los pobres niños, Elsa :-P

_Elsa Westergaard: _Tienen seis años, ignoraré el significado de tu frase o dormirás en la habitación de huéspedes.

Esperó unos cuantos minutos y, al ver que no contestaba, decidió bajar a la cocina a buscar una bebida.

Acarició la espalda de Phil, corroborando que permaneciera dormido. Acomodó las almohadas, cogió el monitor y salió.

* * *

Escuchó a medias a su jefe, que ahora le había cambiado de profesión y le creía psicólogo. Estaba confesándole los problemas que tenía con su esposa, preguntándose por qué la 'llama de la pasión' se había acabado.

Fingió empatía y con discreción movió su mano derecha para seguir la conversación con Elsa, había perdido momentos valiosos sólo por la presencia de su jefe, que lo único que buscaba expresar en voz alta sus penas, sin recibir comentarios de vuelta.

Lo de dormir en otra habitación ocasionó que un gesto de amargura apareciera en su rostro. Él que pensaba en ir a casa por un poco de calor de hogar y ella haciendo añicos sus esperanzas.

_Lic. Westergaard:_ :'(

_Elsa Westergaard:_ 9pudp32ujfhu2j3p918fbejqdooifvb´

_Elsa Westergaard:_ AosijpasdiOPHDQPIUHDhuH DCB 0393¿'{FV}

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo con Elsa?

_Lic. Westergaard:_ ¿Elsa?

_Elsa Westergaard:_ c 23082h4f wlhunfcj vvldsfv vdspfoveñrkhi

_Lic. Westergaard:_ ¿Estás jugando?

Juntó sus cejas.

-¿Hans? -llamó su jefe, alzó su cabeza, pensándose descubierto-. Agradezco que te quedaras tan tarde, deberías ir a casa, disfruta de una buena noche con tu mujer -completó, para después levantarse y salir de allí.

Bufó y volvió a la pantalla, ¿había algo que no comprendía?

_Elsa Westergaard:_ ¡Lo lamento!, ¡no creerás lo que ocurrió!, ¡fue Phil quien hizo todo eso!, me desaparecí unos minutos y se despertó, se aventuró a mi laptop y golpeó las teclas.

Soltó una carcajada, escribió su despedida y esperó a que ella la diera, cerró la computadora y se preparó para regresar a casa.

* * *

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver a su bebé frente a su computadora, Phil gorjeaba y reía mientras sus palmas estaban sobre el teclado, golpeándolo. Soltó el monitor -que seguramente necesitaría nuevas baterías- y corrió hasta llegar a él, luego le sujetó en brazos.

Él se rió al sentirse apresado y ella lo pegó a su cuerpo.

-Mi pequeño, no le des sustos a mami -pidió en un susurro-. Mami se mori…

-¡Mami! -interrumpió Phillip, agitando sus brazos.

-Sí, que bueno que te entretuvieras con la computadora y no te acercaras a la orilla de la cama -murmuró para sí, plantó un beso sobre sus cabellos y pasó sus brazos por la tela de su trajecito de pingüino, regalo de Anna.

-Mami beso -dijo su niño alzando su rostro para repartir besos en sus mejillas.

Elsa rió y recordó a su esposo, se sentó sobre la cama y colocó a Phillip en sus piernas.

-Veamos qué pensó papi.

-Papi -repitió él.

Suspiró y comenzó a escribir la explicación del suceso de momentos antes; su respuesta llegó muy rápido:

_Lic. Westergaard: _Está demostrando ser un travieso :-D, aunque me alegro que despertara, para que así pueda dormir toda la noche y tú y yo podamos disfrutar los beneficios de que no duerma en la habitación de huéspedes (L). Prepárate, bonita. Ya voy de salida. Espérame, hay una camisa mía que se te ve muy bien ;-)

Se sonrojó al ver que tenía puesta la prenda a la que él se refería, agradeció que Phillip fuera muy pequeño para leer.

_Elsa Westergaard: _Maneja con cuidado.

Cambió su estado y apagó su computadora portátil.

-Preparemos un poco de leche y esperemos a papá -comunicó a su niño, levantándose de la cama y saliendo de la habitación.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Hoy es un lindo domingo para ser feliz xD, ¿cómo están?, ¿me extrañaron?, ¿no?, ¡qué felicidad!, eso significa que ya hay más Helsa por aquí *risa malvada*.**

**¿Alguien utizó la arcaica versión del chat?, bueno, no era lo más bonito del mundo, ¡pero creo el vicio!, me acuerdo de la computadora que apenas y podía conectarse con el cable del teléfono xD, pasó a una mejor vida hace una década... en fin, seguramente A Frozen Fan pensó en algo mucho más actual, pero me divierto haciendo lo que no se espera :D**

**Ya ignoré mi tiempo de ausencia, lamentablemente, será algo común T-T, pero no me he ido de aquí, así que no se olviden que existo, digo, fueron ¿dos semanas?, creo, en las que máximo pasé cuarenta y cinco minutos por FF, si mis matemáticas no me fallan, como cinco minutos en algunos días jajjaja**

**Pero bueno, lo último que les interesa es mi vida ;), disfruten la suya y que tengan una bonita semana.**

**¡Cuídense!, un súper enorme abrazo de Olaf**

**HoeLittleDuck**


	8. Tal vez, las cosas deben pasar

Él suelta una carcajada burlona y ella forma una sonrisa tímida. El cabello rubio se mueve con el viento y las hebras rojizas terminan en unas patillas alargadas. Los ojos verdes tienen malicia, los azules encanto. ¿Qué se puede concluir? Siempre hay tiempo para Elsa... y también Hans.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Por aquí o por allá, ni asomo de mí encontrarán. Si de casualidad llegan a reconocer algo, pues no es mío. Todo pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, aunque no me enojo si desean darme una mínima porción.**

* * *

**Aclaraciones/advertencias:** Helsa-Hansla-Iceburns. Modern AU. OC. Puede que en algún momento llegue a tener OoC. Conjunto de historias sin orden aparente pero interconectadas entre sí. Los géneros se aclararán al comienzo de cada capítulo. Tal vez de lo que se carezca un poco sea de revisión. Me imagino que podrían haber momentos Fluff.

* * *

**Genre:** Drama/Romance

* * *

**Un momento u otro**

Tal vez, las cosas deben pasar

* * *

¿Cómo comportarte cerca del que pronto dejaría de ser tu novio?, se preguntó Elsa con un sentimiento de abatimiento. Era tan extraño pensarlo de aquella forma, se suponía que una pareja terminaba cuando los sentimientos se acababan o, idealmente, cuando la relación se tornaba destructiva o falsa. No había rompimiento cuando seguían presentes el cariño y… el amor por el otro, no concebía hallar la respuesta.

Pero, quizá, se estaba comportando un tanto infantil, no estaba garantizado que el día de mañana siguiera teniendo sentimientos por Hans, incluso cuatro meses atrás, cuando comenzaron a salir, no tuvo la certeza que fuera el indicado, con quien llegaría a casarse en el futuro. Entonces, ¿por qué?, ¿por qué era que le dolía pensar en su partida?

Él se iba por esa esplendorosa oportunidad que le habían ofrecido en la universidad, debía alegrarse por Hans, antes que su novia, era su amiga y tenía que sentirse contenta que cumpliera su cometido de entrar en la prestigiosa universidad que quería, por su cuenta, y no las influencias de su acaudalado padre. En realidad, sí estaba feliz por él, pero le recorría una ligera decepción, por tener que terminar su relación.

Se podía intentar tener una relación a larga distancia, pero no lo consideraron, ni lo plantearon al otro. Había quienes triunfaban, más, tras una larga reflexión de los pros y los contras, sabía que era muy difícil que lograran ese objetivo. Hans viviría en el norte, en el campus, y sus padres serían quienes le visitarían, pues en la ciudad habitaban tres de los hermanos mayores.

Y, de poder volver, sólo lo haría en Navidad.

Además, sólo eran unos chiquillos, más bien, principalmente _ella_ era una chiquilla y en la universidad Hans tendría diferentes experiencias que serían muy distintas a las de Elsa en el instituto. Por otro lado, ella tenía pensado estudiar en el centro del país, mucho más cerca de casa, volverían a verse por completo hasta dentro de mucho tiempo. Años.

Si es que lo hacían.

Elsa jugueteó con la pluma en su mano, mientras el cuaderno descansaba en su regazo, en espera de que finalizara la composición que había comenzado para distraerse. Llevaba una hora en el jardín de su casa, sentada bajo el árbol de flores blancas, y no podía concluir la historia, simplemente se había interrumpido por el rumbo que tomaron sus pensamientos.

Suspiró audiblemente, abandonando el cuaderno y la pluma sobre el pasto, para doblar sus piernas y acercarlas a su pecho, rodeándolas con sus brazos, y poder reposar su barbilla sobre sus rodillas. Miró detenidamente el rosal rojizo de su madre, bajo el marco de la ventana de la cocina, que daba al patio trasero.

¿Por qué se engañaba? Lo que tenía era _miedo_, miedo de intentarlo y que fuera inútil, que los resultados destruyeran los recuerdos de la relación que habían formado a lo largo del casi año que llevaban conociéndose.

Ése era su más grande defecto, el miedo. Era su principal enemigo, le atemorizaba dañar a otros, salir herida, por ello se perdía de muchas oportunidades. El miedo siempre estaba allí y le costaba mucho desecharlo, eran tan pocas las veces en que no estaba presente en sus decisiones.

Sin embargo, y por mucho que le doliera, sabía que lo más correcto era terminar. Que cada uno disfrutara de las distintas experiencias de su vida, era una relación de jóvenes, ¡por todos los cielos!, su mundo aún no concluía. Estaba enamorada, pero no podía cegarse de la realidad.

Ya habían tomado la decisión, poco a poco habían disminuido sus conductas románticas y, cuando llegara el momento en que él partiera, sería mucho más sencillo. De cualquier manera, sólo restaba una semana.

Era una pena que no existieran formas más sencillas de permanecer en contacto, estar junto al teléfono de casa era muy difícil, difícilmente harían cartas…

Apartó la mirada de las rosas y bajó la vista a su mano, donde sintió una ligera caricia. Era una mariquita, con unas brillantes alas rojas y puntos negros en ellas. Sonrió levemente, debía significar algo que justamente ahora se posara sobre ella, en alguna parte eran consideradas de buena suerte.

Sopló de manera suave y el animalillo extendió sus alas para irse volando.

La miró alejarse para mezclarse en el atardecer de julio que comenzaba a caer.

* * *

-¿Es normal que me sienta como una mierda? -cuestionó Hans abatido, mientras él, Eugene y Eric compartían una pizza en su casa; era su último fin de semana en la ciudad, podría haber estado con Elsa, pero era una mala idea. Debían acostumbrarse a no tener la presencia del otro.

"Y pensar que sólo la conocí un año atrás", se dijo.

Eric resopló y llevó la boquilla de su lata de cerveza a su boca.

-Hermano, te vas lejos, será una mierda tu estancia allá -farfulló Eugene, que tomaría un año sabático antes de comenzar la universidad, que estaba muy cerca de allí-. No entiendo por qué aquí te sientes así.

Los tres rieron sin poder evitarlo, pero él lo hizo con un poco desganado.

-Tal vez estás así por Elsa -las 'sabias' palabras de Eric resonaron en su cabeza, el malnacido tenía razón. Movió su cabeza para alejar el pensamiento. -Sigo con la duda, ¿por qué no intentan…

-Calla, Ship -masculló mordiendo el trozo de su pizza con pepperoni-. Lo último que deseo es tener que pensar en lo que será a partir de ahora, sólo quiero este momento. Cerveza, póker, comida…

-Bueno, hombre, ¿qué prefieres que te diga?, ¿que te sientes como una mierda porque te da pavor estar en una ciudad que has visitado cientos de veces por tus hermanos, cuando en realidad te martiriza pensar que tu próxima ex novia -y la única que realmente puede considerarse así- te olvidará y tendrá otro novio, seguirá su vida y tú estarás pensando en ella? No te engañes, Hans -tomó uno de los cojines de su madre y lo lanzó al rostro de Eric, enfurecido.

-No seas imbécil, Eric -Eugene decidió participar en la conversación-, pasará el tiempo y ella será sólo una parte de su adolescencia. Sólo es una chica del instituto, además, ¿realmente hay que casarse algún día?, ¿es un requisito? -las palabras fueron un tanto tranquilizadoras para Hans, Eugene sonaba tan seguro de sí mismo.

-Viejo, te voy a extrañar -manifestó burlón, dándole un golpe a la parte posterior de su cabeza, le ayudaba a distraerse de sus tribulaciones-. Estoy seguro que a mi hermano le agradará tenerte en su casa, es demasiado gruñón…

-Yo sí voy a casarme -interrumpió Eric, y de haber tenido alimento o bebida en su boca, los otros dos habrían escupido el contenido en la alfombra oscura de su madre al oír las siguientes palabras: -En un mes.

-Idiota -expresó Eugene rotundamente, dándole un sorbo a su tercera cerveza.

-¿Cómo? -preguntó Hans con los ojos abiertos, sólo tenía dieciocho años -y tres de ellos eran el tiempo que Eric tenía con Arielle, si mal no recordaba-.

-Como lo oyes -devolvió su amigo, sonriendo-. Nos fugaremos antes de iniciar las clases en la universidad.

El pelirrojo parpadeó asombrado y se encogió de hombros.

-Suerte, Eric -respondió mirando su lata de cerveza, ignorando la partida de póker que se transmitía en el televisor. Ese acontecimiento le hizo pensar en lo que sería del futuro, casi le hacía considerar si intentaba una relación a distancia con…

No, aunque por ahora pensara eso, no creía hacerlo. Desconfiaba de sí mismo con una relación así. ¿Sería fiel?, ¿se dejaría consumir por los celos?, ¿mantendría sus sentimientos?, ¿ella…

-Todavía no es muy tarde -dijo Eric, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, como leyéndolos-. Ya sé que tomaron su decisión, pero yo tenía el presentimiento que ustedes dos… -se cortó-, olvídalo, no puedo tomar más de dos cervezas, afecta mi cerebro -llevó una mano a su cabello negro.

-Marica -espetó Eugene con diversión, tomando el control remoto para cambiar el canal.

-Soccer no -pidieron Hans y Eric, sin retomar la conversación anterior.

* * *

El miércoles por la tarde, Elsa y Hans disfrutaban de un helado en la nevería del centro, concurrida por ser verano. Estaban sentados en una de las mesas apartadas a la puerta principal, uno frente al otro, disfrutando de la nieve que tenían en sus copas de vidrio.

-¿Todavía sigue en pie lo de llevarte al aeropuerto? -cuestionó la rubia, tras introducir nuevamente la cuchara en el helado de chocolate con almendras. Él sacó su respectiva cuchara de su boca y saboreó la combinación de vainilla con nuez.

-Siempre que tú lo desees -respondió con calma, observando la sonrisa de adoración de Elsa al llevar más del helado a su boca. Hans sonrió imperceptiblemente y evitó suspirar, conforme el día de su partida se acercaba, más se percataba que le dolía alejarse de casa.

-¿Tu madre está de acuerdo con ello? -la voz de Elsa sonó intrigada, él negó divertido, recordando a la mujer que le dio la vida.

-Soy el último que quedaba en casa, si pudiera me ataría a mi cama para no irme, el nido ha quedado vacío, ya ha experimentado la partida doce veces, _pero el menor es quien siempre duele más_ -imitó la voz de Kelly Westergaard.

-No deberías ser así -musitó ella, aun conociendo que él lo decía como una broma. Cierta parte de él era más apegada a su madre, ya que era a quien veía más de sus progenitores-. Es natural que vaya a extrañarte.

El suspiro que él reprimió fue realizado por ella. Hans tomó la mano derecha de Elsa, libre de la cuchara, y le dio un ligero apretón. Al ver que ella apartaba la mirada hacia el vidrio que los separaba el exterior, la soltó y permaneció en silencio.

Nuevamente llevó más helado a su boca, pero el sabor no fue tan placentero como antes.

* * *

Elsa salió momentáneamente a la cocina, para lavar las tazas ocupadas antes de su partida al aeropuerto. Hans permaneció en la sala de estar, junto a Edgar Delle, que le sonrió de manera afable, abandonando el periódico en sus rodillas.

-Te deseo lo mejor en la universidad, jovencito -dijo afectuoso, pues el hombre siempre le había abierto las puertas de su casa, desde aquel día en que se presentó para llevar a Elsa al baile de primavera, en que mantuvieron una conversación seria-. Confío en que serás un excelente abogado -volvió a alzar su periódico, pero lo dobló sin continuar leyendo.

Hans miró al señor Delle de manera interrogante y lo escuchó suspirar, mientras observaba el jarrón con jazmines que había en la mesita en medio de la sala.

-Duane y yo siempre hemos pensado que Elsa no tendría muchas relaciones… que la vez que se enamorara sería la única; ella y Annalise son tan distintas, ver a su hermana asentarse será sorprendente, no tenemos la certeza de cómo será, con Elsa creíamos que sólo habría una persona, no es muy apegada a los demás, como Anna, pocos tienen el privilegio de conocerla verdaderamente… -hizo una pausa y regresó su vista al periódico, negando-, parece que nos equivocamos -agregó-. Eres un buen muchacho, Hans. Me da gusto que tú y Elsa se hubieran conocido -concluyó, pasando la página del papel.

Hans bajó la mirada a sus pies, pensativo. Las palabras del señor Delle habían calado hondo en él, ¿cómo podía decirle algo así?, ¿qué planeaba el hombre?, ¿influenciar para que él y Elsa…

"¡No!", rotundamente negó en su cabeza, ahora trataría de pensar cosas que no eran en absoluto ciertas.

Ajena a sus tribulaciones, Elsa, apoyada en la pared que daba al pasillo, parpadeó, había escuchado el discurso de su padre. Agitó su cabeza e hizo notar su presencia.

-Ya es hora de irnos -anunció de manera clara, Hans subió su cabeza y asintió. Duane entró a la sala y escuchó la frase. Llamó a Anna y se acercó al pelirrojo para abrazarlo con fuerza.

-Cuídate mucho, Hans -susurró en su oído, él asintió, la madre de Elsa era demasiado cariñosa, y sólo una de sus hijas lo había heredado; la que en ese momento bajaba las escaleras.

Annalise llegó hasta él y le dio un fuerte abrazo, él revolvió su cabello cobrizo, como le fastidiaba que lo hicieran, ganándose una risa suave de parte de Elsa y sus padres, y una mirada enfadada de la menor de los Delle.

-Adiós -dijo escueta antes de regresar de donde vino. Elsa rió y negó.

El padre de Elsa extendió su brazo y Hans lo tomó, recibió un apretón en la mano y una palmada leve en la espalda.

-Buen viaje, Hans -deseó el hombre y el pelirrojo lo agradeció en voz baja, encaminándose tras de Elsa, que avanzaba hacia la salida. Recorrió por última vez el pasillo de los Delle; donde se veían las fotos de la familia, Elsa con un vestido azul, cantando durante un festival, con la tierna edad de seis; las dos hermanas abrazadas durante una nevada; los cuatro integrantes frente a una cabaña en el bosque; Anna saludando a la cámara vestida de exploradora.

Llegó hasta el umbral de la puerta, donde Elsa le esperaba, y por última vez enfocó su mirada en el porche, donde se dio cuenta de que se enamoró de aquella rubia.

Caminó en silencio hasta el automóvil azul de ella, y le abrió la puerta del conductor. Dio una vuelta al auto y, antes de ingresar al vehículo, miró la fachada blanca de la casa de dos plantas.

Observó el camino sin decir palabra.

* * *

Las voces en el aeropuerto pasaron de manera inadvertida para ambos o, por lo menos, para Elsa. Toda la semana había estado evitando la llegada de este momento, la despedida. Mientras esperaba a Hans asegurar su equipaje, pensó en lo extraño de toda la situación, decir adiós era difícil, pero cuando se mudó un año atrás no le dolió tanto.

Era cierto lo que dijo su padre, para ella eran pocas las personas que formaban parte de su vida. No dejaba que muchos se acercaran a ella, y a quienes les dejaba, eran muy importantes.

Tal vez por ello sentía una opresión en su pecho, que hacía se formara un nudo en su garganta, aun cuando su apariencia exterior demostrara firmeza, tal como lo vio en el espejo de la boutique por la entrada del establecimiento.

Miró en todas direcciones a la gente que estaba allí, algunas personas estaban ubicadas en los asientos, observando las pantallas con los vuelos o leyendo libros. Había algunos adormitados, seguramente porque viajaban a otro sitio en pocas horas y no podían ir hasta un hotel. Otros entraban y salían de las tiendas dentro del aeropuerto.

Unos pocos se despedían, llorando mientras abrazaban a sus seres queridos, aferrándolos con todas las fuerzas posibles.

Apartó la vista, sentía que violaba la poca privacidad que ellos tenían.

Alguien se colocó a su lado y de reojo reconoció a Hans, vestido con unos pantalones de mezclilla, camisa azul marino de botones y una gabardina negra en el brazo, pues en el norte hacía un poco de frío, contrario al sur. Él tenía su boleto de primera clase en el bolsillo de su camisa, y una de sus manos estaba dentro de la bolsa de su pantalón.

El pelirrojo le sonrió después de ver a los familiares despedir a su pariente, según creía ella, pues la similitud en los rasgos le hizo afirmarlo.

Elsa devolvió una débil sonrisa, observando el reloj de la pantalla, percatándose que sólo restaba media hora para que le pidieran abordar.

-Supongo que es tiempo de decirte que terminamos, Hans -expresó con voz calmada, mirando que la comisura de su boca se alzó al escucharla.

-¿Es difícil, verdad? -lo dijo de manera retórica, ella asintió de cualquier forma-. No sé qué decir, ni qué pensar, retrasé demasiado despedirme y ahora, no… sé, nada parece… adecuado.

-Todo saldrá bien -susurró, y le sorprendió que él escuchara pese a los sonidos en el aeropuerto. Aún más, le asombró la calma con la que pudo pronunciar las palabras, cuando su interior era un revoltijo de sentimientos.

-Sí, bien -repitió Hans, pasando una mano en sus cabellos rojizos. Sus ojos verdes buscaron los azules de ella-. Me gustaría poder haber… el tiempo contigo fue el mejor de estos tres años, Elsa. Es cierto eso de que el último año es el que vale la pena.

-Espero poder decir lo mismo -musitó ella de manera triste.

-Comoquiera que sea, disfrútalo -la voz de él sonó de aquella manera arrogante que lo caracterizaba.

Hans ladeó su rostro y dejó de mirar al frente.

-Sé que no debería decirlo, pero te quiero -escucharlo nuevamente fue muy duro, mordió la parte interior de su mejilla para no llorar-. Y, aunque en un futuro nuestros sentimientos cambien, espero que nos veamos como amigos… si volvemos a encontrarnos.

-Yo también -su susurro se refirió a ambas frases. Sintió que si decía más se derrumbaría, perdía el control cuando los sentimientos le dominaban.

Pero, ¿no era correcto en este momento?

-También te quiero -confesó, mirándole y tomando su mano. Se escuchó el anuncio de que debían abordar en diez minutos.

Tragó saliva.

-Bonita, no cambies -pidió él tras el silencio que se prolongó. Su mano recibió un apretón y le recorrió un cosquilleo-. Eres perfecta tal cual eres.

-Gracias -respondió abochornada-. Demuestra allá lo valioso que eres, Hans. Conviértete en la persona de éxito que quieres sin olvidar tu importancia. Sé que triunfarás, confío en ti.

La voz de la mujer anunció los cinco minutos. Respiró y abrazó a Hans con fuerza, sintiendo que los brazos de él la envolvían con el mismo entusiasmo. Cuántas veces no había estado en el mismo sitio, acurrucada a su pecho, mientras sentía su respiración y escuchaba los latidos de su corazón, recibiendo una caricia en su espalda, disfrutando de un momento de tranquilidad.

-Adiós -susurró con la voz entrecortada.

-Adiós… Elsa -musitó él, de la misma manera.

Se separaron y se sonrieron, él se dispuso a coger la gabardina que cayó suelo en algún momento, pero antes de hacerlo alzó la vista para ver el reloj. Se irguió y suspiró.

Luego, con una expresión de disculpa, se inclinó, colocó sus manos sobre su rostro con delicadeza y la besó. La caricia en sus labios fue pausada, la boca de él presionaba suavemente sobre la suya, tomando los labios con ternura, separándose para intercalar cada beso, sin necesidad de profundizar. Los labios de ella se movieron siguiendo los suyos, envolviéndose en el sabor a vainilla de las galletas preparadas por su madre, y una pizca de menta del té compartido.

El beso terminó cuando él se apartó y posó sus labios sobre su frente. Se inclinó para tomar la gabardina olvidada y acarició su mejilla antes de dar vuelta rumbo a la terminal.

Levantó su mano cuando él agitó la suya.

Elsa giró y salió del aeropuerto sin mirar atrás.

* * *

Tras ubicarse en su asiento y abrochar su cinturón, Hans permaneció pensativo, reclamándose interiormente el impulso tomado minutos atrás. Era un tonto, ¿cómo podría haberla besado cuando le quedaban poco tiempo juntos?, ¿realmente había querido que ésa fuera la última escena que recordara con ella?

Al besarla, lo único que deseó fue disfrutar la sensación de tener los labios de ella entre los suyos.

Una última vez.

Como el egoísta que reconocía era, sólo había actuado sin detenerse a pensar en si ella lo hubiera querido. Pero… le correspondió.

Cerró los ojos mientras sentía el movimiento del avión al comenzar a avanzar en la pista de despegue, rompiendo el aire mientras la velocidad avanzaba con cada segundo; posteriormente llegó el tirón al apartarse de la superficie terrestre, para entrar en el espacio aéreo. Se aferró a los reposabrazos de su asiento y abrió sus ojos, para asomarse a la ventana a su izquierda.

Desde su posición, contempló cómo disminuía el tamaño de los edificios cerca del aeropuerto, el de la carretera donde transitaban los autos, que cada vez se distinguían menos, recibió en su campo de vista el verdor del bosque lejano a la ciudad.

Luego, el avión se rodeó de un manto blanco y se obstruyó su visión, apartó la mirada y decidió que, a partir de entonces, vería hacia el frente, el futuro.

Momentos más tarde, se concentró en una lectura.

* * *

Siempre responsable, Elsa evitó manejar en trance, pero el camino hasta su hogar careció de sonido alguno desde dentro de su automóvil. El silencio sólo fue roto por los sonidos exteriores, y -recién reparaba sí había sonido dentro- el tintinear del llavero de _Mickey_, recordatorio de que seguía en marcha.

Llegó hasta su casa y apagó el vehículo, descendió y caminó con calma hasta llegar al porche, donde introdujo su llave en el cerrojo. Abrió y la recibió la completa calma, que se traducía en que el lugar estaba vacío.

Era sábado por la tarde, tal vez los tres habrían salido a dar una vuelta, con la intención de dejarle la casa para ella sola, como mucho lo había deseado. Elsa no les dijo una palabra de su sentir, pero ellos la conocían y aceptaron darle su espacio. Soltó sus llaves en la pequeña mesa en el recibidor y se despojó de su calzado deportivo, sólo quedando en calcetines. Recorrió el pasillo alfombrado hasta detenerse frente a la escalera.

Uno a uno, comenzó a ascender los escalones que le llevaban al nivel superior. Estando arriba, de manera automática, dobló hacia la izquierda y sus pasos concluyeron en la puerta blanca de su habitación.

Giró el pomo, entró y cerró tras de sí.

Allí, con una lentitud nada característica de ella, se tomó su tiempo para posarse sobre su cama con sábanas de color lila. De pie, fijó su mirada en la mesa de noche, apreciando que había olvidado retirar la foto de ella y Hans.

Elsa extendió su mano y tomó el marco con diseños de enredaderas de rosas; sin detenerse a pensarlo, le dio vuelta, desprendió la protección y extrajo la foto. Abrió el cajón y dejó caer la imagen, donde otro día podría buscarla y guardarla en un álbum del instituto. El marco quedó boca abajo sobre la superficie de madera, para no recordarle lo que antes hubo ahí.

Suspiró y finalmente cayó en la cama, recostando su cabeza sobre la almohada y envolviendo sus manos alrededor de su cuerpo, palpando su blusa blanca de tiras. El aire acondicionado le provocó un estremecimiento, pero no buscó acomodarse bajo las sábanas, sino que apretó con más fuerza para darse calor.

Después de andar como autómata, se rindió a lo inevitable.

Pensó en la despedida con Hans, dolida por la partida que se dio de manera amarga. Había querido prepararse para una situación así y no logró evitarla, besarse no había sido un buen proceder. Ahora sólo le hacía sentir… peor. Antes se había aferrado a la idea que de manera madura podría decir adiós sin agitarse, pero no lo estaba haciendo.

Tenía un nudo en la garganta, cada respiración se volvía dificultosa, sus ojos se mantenían en lo alto, mientras mordía sus labios con fuerza.

Recordó la expresión de disculpa y el diminuto brilló en los ojos esmeralda de Hans.

Y no pudo más.

De su boca brotó un sollozo quebrado, y la humedad que tanto resistió en sus ojos, salió. Era una tonta, no tenía por qué llorar, pero sus lágrimas humedecían su almohada, compañera silenciosa en esos momentos. Inspiró con fuerza y rememoró los meses desde que ella y él se habían conocido, desde sus fastidiosos encuentros hasta el surgimiento de la confianza y la posterior relación sentimental. Sus peleas y sus citas, sus sueños y anhelos del futuro.

Necesitaba desahogar ese año ahora, para después comenzar a sanar.

Su pecho y sus hombros se movieron, como si se estuviera riendo y no llorando. Sus sollozos plagaron en la habitación, en sintonía con el reloj en la pared, cuyo tic toc le robaba la calma.

Cada segundo punzaba en sus sienes, le daba puñaladas invisibles en el pecho.

Lento, el tiempo transcurría lento.

Tic toc, tic toc, tic toc.

-Tic toc -susurró, debía de pasar página.

Y por muy fácil de decir que fuera, hacerlo no sería sencillo.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno, realmente no sé ni qué decir con este OS. Al hacerlo, traté de darle mil vueltas a la manera en que podía agregar el drama, y al final, no lo dejé en todo xD... pero es que no encontraba la forma de mantener lo más posible las personalidades de los dos (más bien, Elsa). Lo gracioso fue que pensé el OS de manera distinta y terminó siendo de otra forma T-T, no, no... lo gracioso es que sí he visto buenas relaciones a distancia y creo en algunas de ellas, pero aquí le doy varios argumentos en contra. Ahí juzgan el cap, y ahí se consiguen a un treintañero que se acuerde de sus años 90, yo no confío mucho en mi fuente jajaja**

**En fin, aunque como se lo dije _JDayC_, tenía pensado hacer la separación, va dedicado a ella, porque le interesaba ;)**

**Debo de irme, me extrañan ;), en un par de días comenzaré a devolver reviews, perfil o PM, así que no crean que los ignoraré.**

**Se cuidan, bonita semana :D**

**HoeLittleDuck**


	9. Una palabra

Él suelta una carcajada burlona y ella forma una sonrisa tímida. El cabello rubio se mueve con el viento y las hebras rojizas terminan en unas patillas alargadas. Los ojos verdes tienen malicia, los azules encanto. ¿Qué se puede concluir? Siempre hay tiempo para Elsa... y también Hans.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Por aquí o por allá, ni asomo de mí encontrarán. Si de casualidad llegan a reconocer algo, pues no es mío. Todo pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, aunque no me enojo si desean darme una mínima porción.**

* * *

**Aclaraciones/advertencias:** Helsa-Hansla-Iceburns. Modern AU. OC. Puede que en algún momento llegue a tener OoC. Conjunto de historias sin orden aparente pero interconectadas entre sí. Los géneros se aclararán al comienzo de cada capítulo. Tal vez de lo que se carezca un poco sea de revisión. Me imagino que podrían haber momentos Fluff.

* * *

**Genre:** Family

Para la querida _A Frozen Fan_, aquí está "apuesta", del minuto de ideas. No es de la forma convencional, ¡eh!, espero que lo disfrutes y gracias por la sugerencia.

* * *

**Un momento u otro**

_Una palabra_

* * *

Todo comenzó de una manera tan sencilla, estaban en medio de la sala. Ella tenía a Phillip entre sus brazos mientras veía el televisor, Hans estaba su lado con una bolsa de papas en su mano.

Su bebé disfrutaba del pequeño muñeco que le acompañó desde que era una niña de dos años, su querido Olfie. Lo movía con sus manos y entre momentos intentaba llevarlo hasta su boca, de la que escapó un sonido:

-A…a -y no fue un balbuceo incoherente, sino el primer intento de decir algunas palabras.

Ambos lo habían mirado con impresión, imaginándose lo cerca que estaría de decir su primera palabra.

Y Hans había hablado.

Y, claro, ella, de tonta, lo escuchó.

-Su primera palabra será _papá_ -aseveró con tono arrogante, ganándose una mirada escéptica y, ¿por qué no?, prepotente de su parte.

-Los bebés tienden a decir _mamá_ primero -anunció y besó la coronilla de Phillip, que rió y movió sus pequeñas manitos con emoción, también recibiendo una caricia afectuosa de su padre.

-¿Estás segura? -cuestionó entonces Hans, de una forma retadora que no le agradó y que ahora se arrepentía al recordar.

-¿Qué estás insinuando? -devolvió con el ceño fruncido.

-Hagamos una apuesta -respondió él animado-. Sobre cuál será la primera palabra de Phillip.

-No seas ridículo, Hans -dijo indignada, apartando la mirada de su esposo.

-El premio mayor será escucharlo hablar -continuó él, y de reojo le vio sonreír a su pequeño, extendiendo sus brazos para cogerlo, lo cual el niño adoró-. Por supuesto también la satisfacción de ganarle al otro, ¿verdad, Phil? -interrogó dándole un beso al bebé, que rió contento-. No lucraremos con las capacidades de nuestro hijo, ¿qué hay que perder? -inquirió al final, sonriéndole divertido.

Ella había suspirado y aceptado. Ahora se encontraba arrepintiéndose de su decisión anterior.

* * *

Elsa entró a la cocina y saludó a Geraldina, que sonrió al ver a Phillip entre sus brazos, revolviendo sus cabellos con sus manitos.

-Buenos días, Elsa -devolvió la mujer de cabellera castaña, alzando la bandeja de la sillita para comer de Phillip. Después de dejarlo sentado, él comenzó a golpear sus palmas contra la superficie de plástico, animado.

-Gu…gu -dijo el menor, y Elsa procedió a darle su alimento, sonriéndole en todo el proceso.

-¿Phillip tiene hambre? -él se agitó y abrió su boca para recibir la papilla que ella le daba.

Observó aparecer a Hans, listo con su traje para ir a la oficina, pero con un rostro malhumorado por tener que salir en sábado. Tenía pendiente un caso importante.

-Buen día, Ger -saludó secamente y ambas rieron al escucharlo.

-Buen día, el desayuno está listo. Que tengan un lindo fin de semana -respondió su ama de llaves, saliendo de la cocina.

-¿Cómo está Phillip? -interrogó Hans al menor, dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla, alejándose rápidamente para evitar el proyectil de comida que le fue lanzado-. ¿Te diviertes con _papá_? -resaltó la palabra cuando volvió a acercarse al bebé.

-Hans -reprendió la rubia, él acostumbraba a hacer eso la mayor parte del tiempo-. Pareciera como si lo presionaras.

-Eres consciente de que los bebés necesitan estimulación, Elsa -manifestó él brindándole una sonrisa engreída-. ¿Te negarás a que tu hijo la reciba? -completó y se giró para ver a Phillip-. _Papá _quiere lo mejor para Phillip.

-_Mamá _también -agregó Elsa, negando ante su uso de palabras. -Toma tu agua, amor -estiró su mano y le entregó su vaso entrenador al pequeño rubio, que lo tomó con sus dos manos y lo inclinó en su boca.

-_Papá_ -expresó Hans con voz lenta.

-Ga…ga -dijo Phillip, sonriéndoles a ambos. Elsa sonrió y se sentó para comenzar a desayunar, siendo imitada por el pelirrojo.

* * *

Después de unas horas de merecido sueño, Elsa se levantó de la cama y salió de su cuarto, dirigiéndose automáticamente a la habitación de Phillip, a un costado de la suya. La puerta estaba entreabierta, por lo que no hizo más que empujarla.

Dentro, observó a su esposo sentado en la mecedora del cuarto, sosteniendo a su bebé entre su regazo, mientras un libro de figuras reposaba en las pequeñas piernas del menor.

Era media tarde, ella había estado exhausta y no pudo más que recostarse cuando Hans había vuelto del trabajo.

Ahora veía a sus dos hombres favoritos compartiendo un momento padre e hijo. Le gustaba observarlos cuando interactuaban, principalmente cuando Hans no se percataba de su presencia.

-_Papá_ también te quiere como el papá de Ethan -lo escuchó decir en tono suave-. _Mamá_ también quiere a Phillip -ella sonrió al oír la manera en que había pronunciado ambos títulos. Con casi diez meses, restaba muy poco para que su bebé empezara a hablar en verdad, y le emocionaba que llegara el momento.

Sin importar la palabra.

Sabía que era lo mismo para Hans, aunque se empeñara en demostrar lo contrario.

-Pero tienes que decir _papá _primero -comunicó el pelirrojo y ella frunció el ceño-. Mamá no tiene que enterarse.

-Da…da -pronunció débilmente Phillip.

-_Papá -_repitió Hans y Elsa rió sin poder evitarlo, provocando que los dos le dieran su atención.

-Da…da -las dos sílabas volvieron a salir de los labios de su bebé.

-Soy _mamá _-dijo ella, señalándose mientras se acercaba a Phillip, que la llamaba con brazos extendidos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas escuchando? -interrogó Hans, con el ceño fruncido, apartando sus lentes de lectura de su rostro.

Elsa le mostró su lengua cuando Phillip no la veía.

-El suficiente, _papá_.

Ambos rieron.

* * *

Elsa aseguró el overol de Phillip y procedió a colocarle sus pequeños zapatos, mientras él se entretenía con Olfie, y los dibujos de nubes en las paredes de su habitación. Terminó de anudar las agujetas y lo sentó en la alfombra, momento en que él decidió abandonar al peluche y colocarse en posición de gateo.

Él exploró la habitación con pequeñas risas, mientras ella guardaba los artículos que había dejado fuera tras bañarlo. Phillip balbuceaba la sílabas 'ga…ga', 'gu…gu' repetidamente, y a Elsa le intrigaba el significado.

Cuando terminó de guardar, de reojo observó la puerta esperando no ser hallada en medio de una travesura. Caminó hasta hincarse frente a Phillip, que la miró con interés, apartando su mirada de la mesa que atrajo su atención.

-Di _mamá_ -pronunció detenidamente, detectando un brillo en los, ahora definidos, ojos verdes de Phillip.

-Ba…ba -trató él, sentándose en el suelo-. Ba…ba -repitió aplaudiendo, luego alzó su cabeza.

-Sí, _mamá_ -pero la voz permanecía a Hans, ella tragó saliva, había sido atrapada-. _Mamá _no participa en estos juegos -la voz del pelirrojo sonaba más divertida que reprensible. Dirigió sus ojos azules a él y lo encontró con una ceja enarcada-. ¿O lo hace?

Ella suspiró y negó, tomando la mano que él le ofrecía para levantarse.

-La tentación es grande -su respuesta sonó patética en sus oídos, pero se ganó una risa burlona de Hans y un beso breve en los labios. Lo vio inclinarse para coger a Phillip, que reclamaba queriendo volver al suelo.

-Hey, quieto, pequeño, iremos a otra parte. Está pasando el programa favorito de mamá. Tú y yo tendremos una bonita charla mientras mamá está ocupada -Elsa le entregó el vaso de Phillip, que estaba sobre la mesa.

-Aga…aga -dijo el bebé y colocó la boquilla en sus labios.

Los tres salieron del dormitorio.

* * *

La rubia tomó otra de las hojas en la mesa, para revisar las oraciones hechas por sus alumnos. De reojo miró a Phillip, entretenido con _Dipsy_, el _Teletubbie _verde, que comía su tostada.

-Mi mama me ama -leyó en voz alta, agregando el acento correspondiente a la hoja, haciendo la nota de trabajar la palabra con su alumno-. Papá tiene un perrico -encerró entonces la r que estaba de más.

Escuchó la risa de Phillip, que se contagió por la del bebé sol. Sonrió y continuó con su labor.

El ruido de la puerta le indicó que Hans acababa de llegar, así que le avisó a su hijo:

-Papá llegó -la cabeza de Phillip restó atención al televisor, hasta que vio aparecer al mencionado en la sala. Gateó hasta la entrada y alzó sus brazos para ser cogido por su padre.

-Hola Phillip -saludó Hans, dándole un beso-. ¿Fuiste bueno con mamá? -como respuesta Phillip cubrió su cara. El pelirrojo rió y caminó hasta ella, para inclinarse a besarla-. ¿Muy ocupada? -le cuestionó, sentándose en el área libre del sillón.

-No mucho, ¿qué tal te fue? -juntó los papeles y los dejó en la mesa lateral, viendo a Phillip estirar sus brazos hacia el mismo lugar, señalando su vaso entrenador-. ¿Quieres agua? -él asintió y ella se giró para cogerlo, deteniéndose en seco con las siguientes palabras:

-Guuua, aaaguua, aagua -abrió sus ojos asombrada y volvió la cabeza hacia su bebé, que sonreía mientras seguía pronunciando su primera palabra. Alzó el rostro e imaginó que ella tenía la misma expresión que Hans.

Entre incredulidad y felicidad.

Hans colocó sus brazos en las axilas de Phillip y le dio una vuelta, para que el menor le mirara de frente.

-¿Agua? -repitió y el bebé señaló el vaso.

-Aguua -volvió a decir Phillip. Elsa salió de su estupor y cumplió el pedido, dándole un sonoro beso cuando le entregó el vaso.

Phillip se entretuvo bebiendo, mientras Hans y ella se miraban.

Estallaron en carcajadas.

-Definitivamente -comenzó él, tratando de hablar entre risas-…no, no me lo esperaba -completó. Elsa eliminó un par de lagrimillas en su rostro.

-No nos demostró su preferencia -dijo cuando se había recuperado. Hans le dio a Phillip un beso en la frente, antes de dejarlo en el suelo, para que siguiera disfrutando su programa.

Ella se acomodó en el espacio bajo el brazo de Hans.

-Siempre queda la segunda palabra -susurró él en tono divertido.

-No empieces -masculló y le dio una palmada en el pecho.

-¿Y sus primeros pasos? -preguntó al final, tomando su mano entre la suya.

Rió divertida, mientras negaba.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**¿Cómo están?**

**Ya son dos días de actualización xD, sé que este OS es corto, pero quería agregar lo principal :3, y sí, hay veces en que la primera palabra de un bebé no es "mamá" o "papá". Sobre lo infantil de su apuesta, jejejej, era para fines de entretenimiento ;)**

**Este momento feliz viene para sonreír después del anterior, así que espero haber logrado mi cometido. Hoy estoy corta de palabras, no sé por qué xD, así que los dejo con una nota corta.**

**Hasta la próxima, hasta entonces, cuídense mucho.**

**HoeLittleDuck**


	10. Y vuelves otra vez

Él suelta una carcajada burlona y ella forma una sonrisa tímida. El cabello rubio se mueve con el viento y las hebras rojizas terminan en unas patillas alargadas. Los ojos verdes tienen malicia, los azules encanto. ¿Qué se puede concluir? Siempre hay tiempo para Elsa... y también Hans.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Por aquí o por allá, ni asomo de mí encontrarán. Si de casualidad llegan a reconocer algo, pues no es mío. Todo pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, aunque no me enojo si desean darme una mínima porción.**

* * *

**Aclaraciones/advertencias:** Helsa-Hansla-Iceburns. Modern AU. OC. Puede que en algún momento llegue a tener OoC. Conjunto de historias sin orden aparente pero interconectadas entre sí. Los géneros se aclararán al comienzo de cada capítulo. Tal vez de lo que se carezca un poco sea de revisión. Me imagino que podrían haber momentos Fluff.

* * *

**Genre:** Romance.

Dedicado a _adrilabelle_, ya te harás a la idea de a qué va :D, espero que te agrade la aplicación de tu petición.

* * *

**Un momento u otro**

_Y vuelves otra vez_

* * *

La escena en el televisor le recordó a Elsa un asunto que no había dejado saldado. Se inclinó y cogió el teléfono en la mesa junto a su cómodo sillón azul.

Dio otro sorbo a su chocolate caliente y marcó el número de su prima Rach.

-Rapunzel al teléfono, ¿con quién tengo el placer? -dijo la voz inconfundible de su prima en tono gracioso. Negó divertida por la falta de madurez que Rachael mostraba a veces.

-Habla Elsa -respondió de manera suave-, ¿cómo va todo?, ¿ya estás lista para el próximo sábado? -enredó el cable del teléfono en su índice, esperando que su prima tuviera todos los asuntos de la boda resueltos, pero que pudiera aceptar su repentina petición.

-¡Elsa! -exclamó Rach y tuvo que apartar el auricular de su oreja-. ¡Claro!, mi madre y yo hemos estado arreglando los imprevistos de último minuto, pero ya nada me separa de casarme con Eugene, ¡oh, Elsa!, estoy nerviosa, ¿crees que llegue a nevar?, éramos conscientes de que podría hacerlo, después de todo es diciembre, pero ¡me emociona!, un panorama blanco, ¡tú que amas tanto la nieve! -rió al escuchar el parloteo de su prima, atrayendo la atención de la aludida-. ¡Espera!, muy pocas veces utilizas el teléfono -apretó sus labios, sabiéndose atrapada-, ¿qué ocurre?, no, espera, ¿cómo estás?

-Estoy bien, gracias -desenredó el cable, los nervios por sus próximas palabras le carcomían-. Emm, ¿todavía sigue en pie que pueda llevar a un acompañante? -pidió rápidamente, esperando no tener que repetir la oración.

Redujo el volumen del televisor, su programa había concluido.

-¿Todavía sigue en... ¡acompañante! -volvió a apartar el auricular-. Claro, claro. ¡Maravilloso! Dame un segundo, ¿es hombre o mujer? -supuso que era más curiosidad que necesidad de anotarlo en algún sitio. No estaba pidiendo el nombre.

-Hombre -contestó con timidez, arrepintiéndose de su repentina decisión, ni siquiera sabía si Hans estaría disponible o si le gustaría asistir a la celebración.

-¿Hombre?, Elsa, ¿estás saliendo con alguien? -cuestionó con voz suave.

-No -manifestó con seguridad. En el sentido en que se refería su prima, no. Ella y Hans se frecuentaban sin ningún interés romántico, aunque le gustaría que fuera distinto, pero tenía temor de que ella fuera la única con sentimientos por él, y se arruinara su relación actual. Estaba insegura sobre dar el primer paso. Aunque invitar a alguien a ser tu pareja en una boda era una indirecta.

No obstante, invitaba a Hans a la boda para que se reencontrara con su viejo amigo.

-Oh -musitó Rach con un suspiro-. Ya me hacía a la idea de conocerte a una pareja, confirmaré el sitio a tu lado, así la mesa queda completa. Anna invitó a Christopher -la noticia le recibió con asombro, su hermana le había dicho que lo consideraba, pero hasta la mañana del día anterior estaba nerviosa.

Se encogió de hombros y pensó que así era Anna.

-Te lo agradezco, espero que podamos vernos antes del gran día -Rach igualmente se despidió animada antes de que colgara.

Nuevamente tecleó el marcador y esperó que timbrara para conectarse con el teléfono móvil de Hans, no lo vería durante la semana, por lo que tendría que comunicárselo a la distancia.

-Hans Westergaard al habla -le recibió del otro lado, aunque él sabía perfectamente quién era. Rió y negó, alcanzando la taza de chocolate para llevarla a sus labios-. ¿A qué debo el honor de su llamada, señorita?

-No seas payaso, Hans -escuchó la carcajada burlona del pelirrojo-. ¿Estás ocupado?

-Para ti nunca, Elsa -sonrió ante la seguridad en la voz de Hans-, ¿ocurre algo?, es extraño que te comuniques por teléfono -ya era la segunda persona que se lo decía en el día, mas era un constante cuando su hermana y ella se comunicaban. No era muy dada a tener largas conversaciones con la gente cuando estaba en público, por lo que no debían sorprenderse por su falta de uso del medio de comunicación.

-Lo sé -aceptó sin problema-. En realidad quería preguntarte algo, ¿estarás ocupado el próximo sábado, alrededor de las cinco? -finalizó el contenido de su taza.

-¿El próximo sábado? Déjame revisar mi agenda, ¿cuál es la ocasión?

-Una boda.

-Una boda -repitió él de manera lenta-. ¿De casualidad es la de Eugene y 'Rapunzel'? -quiso confirmar el otro.

-Así es, ¿estarías disponible? -volvió a anudar el cable en su dedo índice, nerviosa por la respuesta. Era muy poco común en ella hacer esa clase de invitaciones.

-Después de diez bodas familiares debería negarme, pero iré, ¿paso por ti?

-Si lo deseas puedes acompañarme a la celebración y yo voy a la ceremonia -sugirió, pensando que tal vez no querría estar presente allí, el evento era meramente íntimo.

-No te preocupes, me agradará ver con mis propios ojos a Eugene casándose, ¿entonces?

-Ven a buscarme media hora antes -pidió, liberando su dedo. Que hubiera aceptado era maravilloso, si Anna llevaba a su novio, lo más probable era que pasara gran parte de la velada haciendo compañía a sus familiares, y no le apetecía en lo absoluto.

-Perfecto, hasta entonces, Elsa. Cuídate.

-Tú también -susurró antes de colgar. Suspiró y se levantó del sillón, para adentrarse a la cocina. Le parecía que debía conseguirse compañía, este fin de semana presagiaba ser aburrido.

Y aún era viernes.

* * *

El vestido azul que escogió le quedaba muy bien, se ajustaba a su pecho y caía hasta el suelo, cubriendo sus pies, donde portaba unas zapatillas plateadas. Había decidido que el color a usar sería su favorito, sólo que de una tonalidad más oscura que el acostumbrado tono de sus ojos; su hermana y su madre siempre le dijeron que lucía bien en él y al parecer no se equivocaban.

Le dio unos últimos toques a su maquillaje de tonos fríos y se aseguró que el recogido de su cabello siguiera en su lugar, la trenza había sido compleja de hacer, pero le agradaba experimentar.

Anna le había ofrecido ir juntas al salón de belleza, pero prefería arreglarse por su cuenta, se sentía más segura haciéndolo. Ya habría otras ocasiones en que iría y dejaría que la mimaran.

Tomó su bolso de la cómoda y buscó el chal plateado que abandonó en su cama. Salió de su habitación en el momento en que sonaba el timbre, anunciando la llegada de Hans, aunque nunca sonó el interfono. Cogió sus llaves y abrió la puerta.

Sonrió al ver al pelirrojo, que le sonreía de igual forma.

-Te ves hermosa, Elsa -alabó él estirando su mano para tomar la suya. Le hizo dar un giro para apreciarla por completo. Se sonrojó levemente y él realizó una de sus típicas sonrisas arrogantes-. Deberé tener mis ojos abiertos, de lo contrario te robarán.

Rió en voz baja, observando la diversión en los ojos esmeralda. Bajó la mirada para fijarla en su traje negro y su corbata azul.

-Intuía el color que usarías en esta ocasión -reveló él al verle mirar fijamente la prenda-. Parece que acerté.

-También luces muy bien, Hans -expresó mientras cerraba la puerta e introducía sus llaves en su bolso.

-Elsa, yo siempre me veo bien -soltó una carcajada y avanzaron hasta el ascensor.

-¿Quién te dejó entrar al edificio? -preguntó frunciendo el ceño. Hans sonrió enigmático, mientras entraban al ascensor.

-Elsa, Elsa, Elsa -dijo negando en tono lastimero-. Nunca me subestimes, la señora Clark es muy agradable -parpadeó asombrada, la mujer era una completa bruja, ¿cómo había podido encandilarla?-. Estoy seguro que a partir de ahora será un amor contigo. -El ascensor anunció su llegada a la planta baja.

-Me gustaría saber cómo lo haces -admitió con una sonrisa, pero Hans negó, introduciendo su mano en su bolsillo, sacando sus llaves.

-Tú no necesitas ningún truco, créemelo.

* * *

Llegaron a la iglesia y se ubicaron en las bancas del lado derecho, asignadas para los conocidos de la novia. A Hans le sorprendía que en diciembre pudieran hallar diferentes tipos de flores, como las que adornaban el lugar.

Parecía un arcoíris de flores, seguramente obra de la castaña, no se imaginaba a Eugene decidiendo que su alrededor fuera tan colorido.

Un interrogante le surgió de repente, mientras trataba de pasar desapercibido para Eugene, en la parte frontal de la iglesia.

-¿Por qué no eres madrina? -Elsa rió divertida, haciendo que sus ojos azules brillaran. Tal vez la palabra hermosa se quedaba corta para describirla. La miró curioso y ella negó. Todavía se debatía entre si ella sentía lo mismo que él o no, se jactaba de leer a las personas, pero cuando se trataba de Elsa no podía ser muy objetivo, se distraía con facilidad.

-Sí soy una de sus madrinas, pero ya conoces a Rach, no ha cambiado mucho. Ninguno de los padrinos o madrinas estará en el frente, o está coordinado con el vestuario -explicó ella, y él asintió, analizando sus palabras-. Es más agradable, cuando Anna se case, sé que será muy distinto.

-¿Y cuándo te cases tú? -cuestionó interesado, sin poder apartarse de su cabeza la imagen de Elsa vestida de blanco, casándose.

Con él.

Esperó su respuesta, mirándola fijamente.

-No lo sé -respondió levemente sonrojada, apartando la vista de él, al escuchar el sonido de la marcha nupcial.

Más tarde tuvo que admitir que Eugene estaba completamente enamorado.

Tanto como él.

* * *

Conversaba con Elsa sobre lo bueno que parecía el tal Cristopher para Annalise, cuando sintió unos brazos delgados rodeándole el cuello por detrás.

Giró el rostro y se encontró con la mirada de Eugene, ya los novios habían finalizado el recorrido por el salón y se concentraban en personas en específico.

-¡Hans! -saludó 'Rapunzel', excitada-. Hace mucho que no nos veíamos -se separó de él, lo que le permitió levantarse y apreciarla de frente. Su vestido de encaje floreado tenía un diseño como los antiguos, y se veía muy bien. Su cabello castaño estaba sujeto con un tocado de flores de tonalidad crema. La novia miró a Elsa y la señaló con su índice: -¡Me hubieras dicho quién era! -exclamó.

-Era una sorpresa, principalmente para Eugene -respondió la rubia, divertida. Él rió y extendió su brazo para saludar a su amigo de la adolescencia, que la tomó y lo acercó para brindarle un caluroso abrazo.

-¿Cómo has estado? -preguntó el pelinegro, colocando un brazo tras la espalda de Rachael.

-Decidí residir aquí después de graduarme, Eric y yo nos frecuentamos diariamente. ¿Qué ha sido de ustedes, además de casarse? -soltó con gracia, provocando la risa de los otros dos, pero ya conocía la respuesta, Elsa le había actualizado sobre sus vidas.

-Seguro que lo sabes -aseveró Eugene, que sabía que siempre buscaba estar preparado-. Me matriculé en economía y Rach es profesora de arte. De haber sabido que estabas aquí, te habríamos invitado, así como a Eric y Arielle.

-¿Cómo es que no sabíamos que tú y Elsa se habían visto de nuevo? -la castaña enarcó una ceja en dirección a su prima, aunque era a él a quien le preguntaba. Miró a Elsa, divertido.

-Hace dos meses nos volvimos a ver -comunicó observando a la rubia, pero no le pasó desapercibida la mirada que los novios compartieron-. No se dio la ocasión para reencontrarme con ustedes, sino hasta ahora -admitió, Rach se cruzó de brazos y asintió.

-Bueno, esperamos saber de ti a partir de ahora -pidió con suavidad, apartándose un momento para conversar con Elsa, dejándole solo con Eugene.

-¿Quién pensaría que te casarías, eh? -le dijo divertido, ocasionando que el pelinegro soltara una carcajada.

-Supongo que crecí -respondió entre risas-. Pero no me arrepiento -completó, mirando a su esposa. -¿Qué con Elsa?, ¿todavía sigues…

Dio un suspiro, observando levemente a la rubia, en compañía de su prima y hermana.

-No te diré que la pensé día tras día, ni que permanecí soltero todo este tiempo, cuando la vi me dije que sólo era alguien del pasado, pero después… ahora… me ocurrió lo mismo que hace años -musitó incómodo, admitir sentimientos en voz alta era difícil-. Sin embargo, somos amigos.

-¿Planeas hacer algo? -indagó Eugene, enarcando una ceja. Notó lo cambiado que estaba, de haber sido antes, habría dicho alguna tontería.

Se encogió de hombros, no estaba seguro.

* * *

La fiesta estaba en pleno apogeo a las diez de la noche, un poco después de que los novios partieran. Ella había disfrutado en demasía la compañía de Hans, que bebía un poco de agua; la única ocasión en que tomó alcohol fue el brindis. Se había divertido platicando y bailando con él, feliz con su presencia.

Tener a Hans, aunque fuera como amigo, hacía que se sintiera muy alegre, él la hacía sentir especial, aun cuando ella no fuera demasiado expresiva y tuviera otros defectos. Con ella, el pelirrojo era diferente, sincero, protector, confidente, caballeroso,… como no se comportaba con otras personas.

-¿Te gustaría bailar? -preguntó él, extrayéndola de sus pensamientos. Asintió con una sonrisa y aceptó la mano que le ofrecía. La música era un poco animada, pero estaba llegando a su fin. Hans rió y después escucharon el cambio de la canción, posicionándose para la balada que comenzaba.

Los acordes eran lentos, así que colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Hans, mientras él pasaba los suyos tras su cintura, envolviéndola en su calidez. Se movieron al compás de la música, la escena recordándole al primer baile al que asistieron juntos, años atrás.

Permanecieron en silencio mientras la música transcurría, pero no supo en qué momentos sus rostros se acercaron, uniendo sus labios.

Cerró sus ojos y movió sus labios de forma pausada, sintiendo los de él de la misma manera. Desconectó los ruidos a su alrededor, concentrándose sólo en el perfume de Hans, y en el cosquilleo que le provocaba el beso que compartían. En su espalda sintió una leve caricia, que le ocasionó un escalofrío.

Sintió lo mismo que cuando eran novios, esa sensación de que la persona con quien se besaba era la correcta, sus labios encajaban con los de ella y resultaban agradables, adictivos. Podía pasar horas besándose con él, rememorando su sabor. Enamorándose una y otra vez, de mil formas distintas. Lo quería y sabía que dejar de hacerlo sería imposible; él le complementaba y gracias a él podía actuar de manera distinta. Aunque no era necesario, no había nadie más que la aceptara así como era. Buscó transmitir su sentir en el beso, acompañado del juego que hacía con su cabellera rojiza.

No quería que terminara, quería permanecer así, y no tener que pensar en el pasado, el futuro, sólo el ahora.

La boca de Hans se separó de la suya, y sus terminaciones nerviosas hicieron que la piel de su cuello se erizara, al sentir el aire caliente cerca de su oído.

-¿Podríamos darnos una nueva oportunidad? -susurró él, volviendo a girar con la música. Abrió sus ojos y se apartó levemente. Colocó su palma sobre su rostro y le dio una caricia leve, mientras los ojos verdes de Hans le miraban brillantes.

Asintió con una sonrisa y él besó su frente.

Las palabras sobraban.

* * *

**¡Hola, hola!**

**¡Feliz fin de semana!**

**Una pequeña parte de mí me dijo que necesitaban algo cursi, ¡así que lo escribí! xD, en primer lugar, espero que para _adrilabelle_ fuera bueno, ahí me dices ;), me agradó que tú quisieras leer el primer beso después del reencuentro (tal vez alguien más también quería).**

**Por otra parte, en verdad conozco a un hombre que pensaba así de su actual pareja, ¡ya ven!, los buenos están ocupados o son de ficción xD**

**En verdad no importa, espero que les gustara este OS. Pero, ¡caray!, no sé en verdad qué hacer con el siguiente (no es como si supiera cuando actualizar), tengo cinco mayormente delimitados, sólo que tengo dudas sobre cuál iría antes del otro xD**

**Como me debo dedicar a responder reviews, mejor le corto aquí.**

**Tengan una bonita semana, cuídense mucho.**

**Un gran abrazo, HoeLittleDuck**


	11. Casi como una cita

Él suelta una carcajada burlona y ella forma una sonrisa tímida. El cabello rubio se mueve con el viento y las hebras rojizas terminan en unas patillas alargadas. Los ojos verdes tienen malicia, los azules encanto. ¿Qué se puede concluir? Siempre hay tiempo para Elsa... y también Hans.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Por aquí o por allá, ni asomo de mí encontrarán. Si de casualidad llegan a reconocer algo, pues no es mío. Todo pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, aunque no me enojo si desean darme una mínima porción.**

* * *

**Aclaraciones/advertencias:** Helsa-Hansla-Iceburns. Modern AU. OC. Puede que en algún momento llegue a tener OoC. Conjunto de historias sin orden aparente pero interconectadas entre sí. Los géneros se aclararán al comienzo de cada capítulo. Tal vez de lo que se carezca un poco sea de revisión. Me imagino que podrían haber momentos Fluff.

* * *

**Genre:** Friendship

Para una desaparecida Ana ivet, "Mushu de hámster".

* * *

**Un momento u otro**

_Casi como una cita_

* * *

Y Elsa se preguntaba cómo había terminado fuera de la casa de Hans Westergaard un viernes por la tarde.

Un _preciado_ viernes por la tarde.

Podría haber estado en casa haciendo miles de cosas (las cuales incluían leer o ver películas, no tenía por qué engañarse), mucho más interesantes que esperar la presencia de cierto pelirrojo que desde conocerla le molestaba.

Estúpido tronco y su fragilidad. Por culpa de él tenía que hacer de _chofer_, _dama de compañía _y _escolta_ -eso último no, pero él no debía saberlo- del chico más popular de su instituto, siguiendo sus "instrucciones". No le hubiera importado serlo con otra persona, pero, vamos, era el MÁS popular, lo que significaba que sería un trabajo arduo el que habría que hacer esa noche. Hans no sólo era el favorito por sus habilidades sociales y sus logros deportivos, sino porque era apuesto.

Por supuesto, no lo admitiría en voz alta.

Descruzó sus brazos y nuevamente miró el reloj en su mano derecha. Hans tardaba en arreglarse tanto como Anna y su madre. Mejor le hubiera dicho que llegara media hora más tarde, así no tendría que estar en su auto esperándolo, sin algo más que hacer.

Tamborileó sus dedos en el volante y de reojo vio que la puerta frontal de la casa se abría. Suspiró y se inclinó para quitar el seguro de la puerta de su coche, viéndolo avanzar con la ayuda de las muletas que se veía obligado a usar desde el accidente en el bosque, el sábado anterior.

Hans se detuvo y abrió la puerta, sonriendo petulante al ver su rostro irritado.

-Oh, vamos, lindura, sé que te divertirás en el encuentro de esgrima -dijo mientras ocupaba el asiento del copiloto, introduciendo sus muletas en el reducido espacio que había en la parte frontal de su pequeño auto-. Claro, sería mucho mejor que yo fuera quien participara, pero la próxima vez te dedicaré mi triunfo -le guiñó un ojo antes de cerrar la puerta. Ella negó disimulando una sonrisa.

-Tardaste mucho -reprendió encendiendo el motor y pisando el embrague.

-Podrías haber entrado a mi casa, estoy seguro que te habrías divertido con mi Sitron, es un Golden Retriever, es tan juguetón que descongelaría cualquier sonrisa helada, si lo entiendes -frunció el ceño y él soltó una carcajada-. Es tan divertido fastidiarte, _lindura_ -musitó con galantería.

-No me llames así -masculló deteniéndose ante una luz roja, mirándolo enfadada. Él dejó escapar una risa burlona, ajeno al escrutinio del que estaba siendo objeto. Hans respiró y le devolvió la mirada.

-Elsa, hace unas semanas no dijiste nada porque lo hiciera -se sonrojó al recordar el día en que lo acarició en la fiesta, y agradeció que el semáforo volviera a marcar verde-. ¿Sin palabras, eh?

Maniobró la palanca de cambios y se encogió de hombros, no le seguiría aquel jueguito de niños. A diferencia de él, ella se creía más madura que eso. Lo vio de reojo y sonrió levemente.

-¿Por qué tan arreglado? -cuestionó, refiriéndose a los pantalones de mezclilla oscuros y la camisa de vestir verde que resaltaba sus ojos, así como el agradable olor a colonia masculina. Apartó levemente la vista del camino y lo encontró sonriendo-. ¿Qué ocurre? -frunció el ceño, su sonrisa era en extremo pretenciosa.

-Sonaré como vieja, pero, ¿no tengo derecho a verme bien? -ella dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada. -Tienes bonita risa, Elsa -dijo cuando ella concluyó y no pudo evitar sonrojarse-. ¿Por qué no lo haces más seguido? Nunca te había escuchado reír, o si lo hice, no así.

-Gracias por decirme amargada -susurró ofuscada.

-¿Qué esperas que diga?, eres muy _estirada _-devolvió Hans, aunque el tono en su voz demostraba que bromeaba.

-Tal vez es porque aprovechas toda oportunidad para fastidiarme -giró en la siguiente calle y a la distancia vio el edificio del instituto.

-No puedes culparme por querer descongelar a la reina del hielo. Pero, respondiendo a tu pregunta inicial -cambió de tema bruscamente-, es una noche especial y debo lucir bien, aunque apenas pueda colocarme los pantalones.

-¿Por qué es especial esta noche? No es por ofender, pero no competirás, serás espectador -respondió con una ceja enarcada, entrando al terreno de la institución.

-Hay algo de provecho en ser espectador esta noche -señaló una plaza vacía-. Estaciónate allí, no importa que deba caminar más, después nos será más sencillo salir cuando concluya el evento. Se ponen como locos por la celebración posterior.

-Es cierto, ¿tú no piensas ir con ellos?

-¿Tan rápido esperas deshacerte de mí? -interrogó él con falso tono ofendido-. Tú y yo iremos después por nuestra parte.

-¿Eh? -él abrió la puerta y sacó sus muletas, sin responderle-. Hans -llamó, pero él comenzó a salir, aunque sus hombros se movían reflejando que reía.

Suspiró y descendió de su auto. Vaya tarde de viernes que tendría.

* * *

Anduvo junto a Hans en el camino a lo que consideraba enorme gimnasio, le molestaba no ser capaz de precisar las dimensiones, pero era lo suficientemente amplio para abarcar en sus gradas a más de quinientas personas. Recordaba que en su anterior instituto sólo había disponibilidad para trescientas, un número muy favorecedor para una pequeña ciudad.

Escuchó los sonidos provenientes del gimnasio y suspiró, lamentaba haber tenido que terminar allí. Brevemente miró al pelirrojo junto a ella y reprimió una sonrisa, él andaba con una soltura envidiable para quienes utilizaban muletas por primera vez, probablemente era por su buena condición física, que le hacía tener unos brazos fuertes.

-Estoy seguro que disfrutarás el par de horas que se alargará el encuentro, Elsa. Ni siquiera notarás el paso del tiempo, cuando ves el desarrollo del combate, te contagias con la adrenalina de los tiradores y descubres asombrado, cuando uno pierde, que nunca notaste el avance del reloj -hizo un bufido no muy femenino al oírlo y él negó esbozando una sonrisa guasona-. Lo mejor de todo será que tendrás mi compañía. Vamos, empezará en unos minutos -le instó a que atravesaran las puertas traseras del gimnasio y, en un segundo, los vítores se agolparon en sus oídos. ¿Quién pensaría en la emoción que les provocaba el Esgrima?

-¡HANS! -brincó asombrada y el mencionado reaccionó colocándole su mano en su brazo. Su toque cálido le provocó un cosquilleo, por lo cual le miró con fijeza, pero el momento fue irrumpido por un nuevo grito de la ola de fans femeninas en las gradas-: ¡Hans!

Hizo una mueca de disgusto ante semejante demostración ridícula de fanatismo, muy fuera de lugar cuando el pelirrojo no formaba parte del equipo que combatía esa tarde. Por quienes debían vitorear eran los otros.

Sus ojos observaron el repleto gimnasio mientras avanzaba, alrededor de la cancha de madera había mesas con los diferentes miembros del presídium y los jurados para esa ocasión. Distinguió a la profesora de deportes entre todos ellos y sonrió al verla conversar con el instructor de tenis que le atraía -la mujer no paraba de nombrarlo en su clase y fácilmente intuyó la razón-. También vio diferentes rostros en las gradas, todos ellos expectantes por los combates que comenzarían en poco tiempo, tras las palabras de rigor de su director, el señor Mouse.

Trató de buscar un sitio en el cual ubicarse y lo encontró en lo alto, pero sería difícil para el pelirrojo llegar hasta allí. Giró el rostro para decírselo, pero él negó captando su mirada.

-No lo creo -dijo con diversión, y Elsa enarcó su ceja-. Ya hay lugar disponible -con su cabeza señaló hacia el frente. Siguió el curso y casi abre la boca de la impresión, las fanáticas le habían dejado un sitio disponible.

-Muy bien -aceptó sin problema, aunque no sabía por qué le incomodaba la idea, lo más beneficioso para él era no hacer el esfuerzo en subir-. Me iré a lo alto -agregó cuando llegaron donde las jovencitas alocadas, que se notaba se morían por lanzarse a los brazos de Hans.

-No, tú llegaste conmigo -replicó él y le detuvo antes de que pudiera alejarse, tomándole la muñeca-. Chicas -atrajo la atención de ellas sonriendo de lado, las doce o trece jóvenes asintieron ensimismadas-. Ella está conmigo -doce, no, trece pares de ojos la taladraron con la mirada, principalmente porque él seguía con la mano en su muñeca-. ¿Podrían hacerle espacio? Si no me iré a otra parte -la sugerencia no les agradó a las jóvenes, pero no había que ser lista para darse cuenta que preferían tenerla a ella ahí que no contar con la presencia de Hans. -Buscaré dónde irme -manifestó tras unos segundos en que las jovencitas estaban indecisas.

-¡No! -exclamaron dos, y una con cara familiar se ubicó en el regazo de la otra-. Ya tienes lugar para tu _amiga_.

-Son geniales, chicas -comentó Hans sonriéndole arrogantemente, para luego soltarle y extender su mano con caballerosidad-. Después de ti, Elsa -le dijo guiñándole un ojo. Era un completo manipulador-. Sólo no hagan sentir a Elsa como en casa chicas, no querrán que me enfade -advirtió mientras ocupaban sus asientos, siendo perfectamente consciente las miradas afiladas que ella recibía.

-Eres terrible -susurró cuando estaban acomodados, inclinándose para que la chica a su lado no le escuchara, mas era imposible que lo hicieran con los gritos-. ¿Siempre te sales con la tuya?

-No siempre, pero sí el noventa y ocho por ciento de las veces -admitió descaradamente.

-¿Qué hay en ese dos por ciento? -interrogó mientras comenzaban a dar la segunda llamada para comenzar.

-Mi madre y cierta rubia, bueno, en ocasiones, claro. Eres jodidamente difícil, Elsa -explicó él muy cerca de su oído, provocándole un escalofrío-. Pero me agradas -completó al momento en que el director aparecía en el centro del gimnasio, con micrófono en mano.

-¡Hola amiguitos! -saludó como el personaje clásico con el que compartía apellido.

* * *

El combate actual estaba siendo el más aburrido que sus tres predecesores, por lo que se encontró distraída mirando al pelirrojo, que mascullaba improperios para el joven que representaba al instituto, renegando por las malas decisiones que estaba tomando y buscando el porqué de su participación en el encuentro.

De manera sorprendente, en efecto, no había resultado fastidioso observar los combates anteriores, realmente fueron muy atrayentes, mucho más con los comentarios que hacia Hans, muy aclaratorios por las faltas cometidas y las razones por las que el toque no concluía la partida. Tenía que ser en el peto, no en otra parte.

Suspiró al ver que perdía el joven de Castle High, era el primero de su instituto que no ganaba.

Bueno, se ganaba o se perdía.

Comenzaron a anunciar al siguiente participante de su escuela, un tal Lang Zhi. Seguramente uno con raíces chinas. Lo vio alzar el brazo mientras entraba con su florete y careta en manos.

-Él es el segundo mejor del instituto, por supuesto, después de mí, yo soy el mejor tirador -anunció Hans a su lado, sonrió por su arrogancia.

-¿Quién lo dice? -preguntó una voz tras de ellos y ambos giraron. Era Lana-. Hola chicos, Hans, sabes que mi novio es mejor que tú -dijo la pelinegra, mientras de fondo se anunciaba al representante de Clarence High School.

-Seguro, sigue repitiéndolo hasta que lo creas, las veces en que hemos combatido y que, por cierto, yo he ganado, demuestran que soy mejor que Lang -expresó el pelirrojo, ocasionando que Lana le mostrara la lengua. Él se giró riendo con malicia.

Elsa frunció su ceño y vio a algo moverse en las manos de la pelinegra. Parpadeó al ver un pelaje anaranjado oscuro.

-¿Lana? -llamó en voz baja, señalando el espacio. Escuchó la pequeña risa de ella.

-Es mi hámster, Mumu -lo alzó acercándoselo. Se alejó al ver las intenciones del animal de brincar hacia ella-. No hace daño, al contrario, a veces es un poco tonto, pero es de gran corazón.

-¿Trajiste una ra… un hámster? -cuestionó con voz muy baja, ya estaba comenzando el combate.

-Me acompaña a muchos lugares, pero no le digas rata -farfulló Lana, acariciándolo con suavidad-. Herirás sus sentimientos. Lo siento, pero debo ver el desempeño de mi novio.

Asintió y volvió la vista al frente.

-Créelo, esa rata aparece cuando menos te lo esperas -dijo Hans en un murmullo y acalló una risa, viéndose atrapada por los elegantes movimientos del novio de Lana.

Lang sostenía el florete con su diestra, respondiendo hábilmente a los embistes de su oponente, hacía giros con demasiada rapidez, pero el otro le respondía con la misma destreza. Las ovaciones del público aumentaban la tensión, del lado izquierdo estaban los visitantes y del derecho los de casa, cada uno apoyando a su respectivo representante, pese a que previamente se les pidiera silencio.

Los siguió con la mirada mientras recorrían la cancha, sin dar el brazo a torcer, sus movimientos del florete eran tan rápidos que no se podía imaginar la concentración que necesitaban para no perder ante su contrincante.

Observó subrepticiamente a Hans, que incluso movía su mano izquierda conforme avanzaba el combate, probablemente imaginándose siendo el tirador.

-Imagínatelos con espadas -susurró Lana tras de ella y abrió los ojos asombrada.

Hans negó apartando la mirada del combate.

-En el instituto, sólo él y yo las hemos empleado, pero no se fomenta su empleo para encuentros entre jóvenes -aseguró-, no te asustes.

Asintió al mismo tiempo que Lang elevaba el pie derecho y embestía al pecho de su contrincante, finalmente haciendo contacto.

-¡Tocado! -exclamó Lana emocionada, aplaudiendo con todos los de la tribuna.

-Buen trabajo, Lang, ya era hora -musitó Hans con un suspiro, antes de beber del vaso en su mano derecha. -¿Entretenida? -preguntó él al notar que no se había quejado en las dos horas que llevaban allí.

Exhaló mordiendo el chocolate que compró media hora atrás. Negó con la cabeza.

-Te lo dije -Elsa masticó y tragó antes de mostrarle su lengua-. Infantil. Dos más y nos vamos, los demás no serán tan interesantes -se encogió de hombros y volvió a mirar el centro de la cancha, donde dos nuevos contrincantes de diferentes institutos se colocaban en guardia.

* * *

-¡Oh, Hans! -corearon varias voces, mientras salían al estacionamiento-. ¡No te vayas!

Elsa rió al ver la cara de fastidio del pelirrojo, que rodó los ojos al ver a las dos chicas de antes colocarse a sus costados, las mismas que le habían cedido el lugar.

-¿Por qué te vas? -preguntó la que estaba a su derecha, una rubia _falsa_. El tono de su voz pretendía ser sensual-. ¿No quieres pasar más tiempo con nosotras?

Tosió para disimular una risa.

-Sí -agregó la del costado izquierdo de Hans, una castaña, ya se acordaba de dónde la había visto, ¡era la del primer día de clases!-. Nosotras te llevamos a casa, así tu _amiga_ puede irse a la de ella a _leer_ -completó utilizando diferentes tonos de desagrado. Elsa levantó el mentón sin dejarse intimidar.

-No molesten -espetó Hans, e inmediatamente se sintió mal por la castaña, aunque lo dejó pasar cuando las siguientes palabras del pelirrojo le hicieron recibir una mirada de odio-: Prefiero mil veces estar con Elsa que con ustedes.

-¡¿Qué?!, ¡pero Hans! -replicó la rubia, cruzándose de brazos-. ¿Te acuerdas de aquella vez en que tú y yo?, estoy segura que _ésta_ no te podrá satisfacer ni cinco minutos. Es una…

Elsa abrió sus ojos indignada por la insinuación y la voz retadora. Dirigió una mirada fría a la tonta esa.

Hans soltó una carcajada maliciosa.

-_Cariño_, ni siquiera sé quién eres y _no me importa_, si follaste con algún idiota creyendo que era yo, mientras estabas borracha, no es mi problema, deja de joderme, y eso incluye hacerlo con Elsa -concluyó el pelirrojo avanzando con mayor rapidez, dejando estupefacta a la rubiecita.

Caminó sin dirigir otra mirada la chica, llegando hasta su auto. Abrió las puertas y ascendieron.

-No le hagas caso -dijo Hans, colocándose el cinturón de seguridad. -Sólo estorban.

-¿En verdad no te metiste con ella? -cuestionó arrancando.

-Con la estúpida esa, ¡no gracias! -él se exaltó-. No creas todo lo que se dice en el instituto, Elsa.

-¿De qué cosas? -interrogó un poco curiosa, aumentando la velocidad al traspasar las puertas de Castle High.

-Cosas -expresó escueto y ella se encogió de hombros.

-¿Directo a casa? -interrogó alejándose de los terrenos del instituto, pero Hans negó encendiendo la radio.

-Vamos a un sitio, te invito a cenar -respondió él ajustando la estación, haciendo que comenzara a sonar una melodía de los _Beatles_-. Yo te doy las indicaciones… y no te niegues -agregó al momento en que ella abría la boca-. Doblarás hacia la derecha en la próxima salida. Es un sitio agradable, ya lo verás. No es muy concurrido, los emparedados que venden son deliciosos.

-Está bien -aceptó derrotada, tenía un poco de hambre y debía de admitir que aún no quería que concluyera la noche.

* * *

-Bienvenida al "Espacio de la señora Potts" -anunció Hans cuando arribaron al pequeño establecimiento que, casualmente, estaba muy cerca de su propia casa y no se había percatado de su existencia, ¿por qué no había visto ese lugar tan bonito? Se veía acogedor, parecía la casa de una abuela hogareña, a través del vidrio podía ver los sillones cómodos dentro y los cuadros de personas en las paredes, además de la decoración, en tonos suaves y con lo que imitaba ser una chimenea en una esquina-. ¿Cuál es tu comida favorita? -le preguntó él tronando los dedos de su mano izquierda, apareciendo del lado del copiloto, después de abrir la puerta.

Salió de su ensimismamiento y lo miró.

-No tengo una comida en especial -admitió abochornada, descendiendo del vehículo aceptando la mano de Hans-. ¿Acostumbras, eh, comer aquí? -inquirió, ignorando las cosquillas que sentía por el contacto con él.

Hans rió y asintió, soltándola cuando ya estaba en tierra firme.

-Desde que era pequeño, harán doce años -dijo y su respuesta le confirmó su ignorancia del lugar, obviamente no era nuevo. Caminaron hacia la entrada-. Una vez regresábamos de una excursión en el bosque y Karl y yo teníamos hambre, le insistimos tanto a mamá para comer antes de llegar a casa, ella paró en el primer lugar que se cruzó en el camino. Desde entonces, somos clientes habituales, cuando mis hermanos mayores están de visita, vuelven. Es un lugar especial.

Sonrió cuando, al abrir la puerta, le envolvió el aroma a pan recién hecho y también uno a espagueti. Detrás del mostrador, una mujer regordeta le saludó, sus ojos marrones observando con cariño a su acompañante, antes de cambiar a una mirada de preocupación al ver las muletas.

Avanzaron hasta la parte frontal.

-Hans, pequeño, ¿qué te ocurrió? -interrogó la mujer entrada en años, saliendo de detrás del mostrador para abrazar al pelirrojo. Él rió mientras era envuelto en los brazos de la señora de cabellos blanquecinos. -Mi niño, ¿hoy no era…

Hans asintió al separarse.

-Sí, señora Dely, pero ya no importa, será la próxima ocasión, de cualquier forma, al entrar a la universidad pensaba dejar de combatir de manera habitual -la mujer asintió-. El sábado pasado tuve un pequeño accidente en el bosque -agregó, respondiendo la pregunta inicial-, no tardaré mucho así, no se preocupe -su sonrisa parecía muy sincera, y a Elsa le agradó que no mostrara esa mueca arrogante que portaba normalmente. Él la miró.

-Me agrada oírlo, ¿y tú eres, corazón? -preguntó la señora Potts, siguiendo la dirección a la que Hans se desvió-. Soy Dely Potts, me da gusto conocer a una acompañante de Hans. Nunca lo había hecho -desvió la vocecilla que le dijo debía darle peso a esas palabras, él tenía hambre y era su lugar favorito, era una casualidad que estuviera con ella.

-Elsa Delle, un placer conocerla señora Potts -su receptora negó, sonriéndole amistosa. De haber conocido a sus abuelas, esperaba que hubieran sido así. Su único abuelo conocido había muerto cuando tenía siete años, su madre había llorado mucho por la pérdida.

-Llámame Dely, cariño -pidió guiándoles hasta una de las mesas-. Es muy agradable conocer rostros nuevos, tan dulces como el tuyo -Hans rió al ver su sonrojo y acomodó la silla para que ella se sentara, asintió en agradecimiento.

-Gracias, señora Dely -susurró tomando el borde de su abrigo negro, antes de desprenderse de él, con la calefacción del lugar sufriría, se lo había colocado después de salir del gimnasio, pues la temperatura había descendido mucho más de lo acostumbrado -hoy el frío le había causado mucho cosquilleo en el cuerpo-.

-Cuando estén listos para ordenar, vendrán a tomar su pedido. Disfruten de su velada -se despidió la señora cuando se habían ubicado en sus asientos, y pudo jurar que antes de irse le guiñó un ojo a Hans.

-Te gustará la malteada de chocolate -comentó él sin tomar el menú que descansaba en la mesa. -No importa la hora, siempre están haciéndolas -aclaró, pues la costumbre era consumirlas durante las primeras horas del día.

-¿Chocolate? -expresó desinteresadamente, observando la tarjeta con los alimentos y sus respectivos precios. Pediría de ese espagueti del que llegó olor al entrar, y un poco de ese pan, ya después regresaría y probaría otra de las comidas que parecían deliciosas en las imágenes.

Hans rió y tuvo que mirarlo.

-Sé que te fascina, he visto cómo te brillan los ojos cuando tienes la oportunidad de conseguir uno -parpadeó asombrada y los orbes verdes de él le revelaron que decía la verdad. ¿Realmente no sólo le molestaba?-. ¿Qué pedirás?

-El espagueti me parece bien, con agua. ¿Podemos pedir pan? -dijo al tiempo que Hans hacía una seña a un joven vestido con pantalones de mezclilla y camisa blanca, que se acercó al momento.

-Claro que sí. Hola, James -saludó al chico, que asintió en reconocimiento-. Serán dos órdenes de espagueti, el pan especial, y tomaremos agua. Después será una malteada de chocolate para mi amiga.

-Correcto, en unos momentos se los traigo, ¿me permites los menús? -se retiró y ambos quedaron solos.

-¿Por qué te comportas tan amable hoy? -se acomodó mejor en la silla acolchonada, apoyando sus manos en el mantel amarillo, jugando con la servilleta de papel. -Generalmente, pues,…

-¿Molesto? -asintió-. Digamos que hoy es un buen día, y en este momento estoy en desventaja. Además, si te hago algo, me dejarás botado. No me apetece tomar un taxi… -Hans calló unos momentos, llevando su dedo a su barbilla-. ¿Sabes?, me gustaría conocer más de ti, ¿cómo te ha tratado tu nueva ciudad?

-Me ha gustado, tengo buenos vecinos y en la escuela me ha ido bien… aunque he sido molestada por ti y por tu culpa -reveló frunciendo el ceño, pero sólo recibió una expresión inocente de Hans, que le hizo desvanecer su mal gesto.

-No esperes que deje de molestarte, me divierte mucho hacerlo, es fascinante ver que tu rostro cambia, tu compostura se pierde con facilidad -manifestó cruzándose de brazos para permitir que James dejara sus platos en su mesa-. Gracias.

-Buen provecho -cada uno se concentró en su propia comida, ella llevó un poco de fideos a su boca y casi gimió por el sabor de la salsa, debía tener algún condimento especial, porque no sólo sabía al tomate, sino a algo más, una especia que se deshacía en su boca y le pedía llevar un poco más del alimento a su boca. No había otra manera mejor de saciar su hambre, definitivamente debía volver y probar otra de las comidas que se ofrecieran en ese bello restaurante.

Nuevamente llevó más espagueti a su boca, deleitándose por la buena cocina. Pocas veces comía alimentos caseros fuera, pero ninguno de ellos se asemejaba con ése. Masticó con lentitud y miró el pan en la canasta al centro de la mesa.

Tomó el vaso y bebió un poco de agua. Cogió un pedazo del bollo partido y le dio una mordida, estaba tan fresco que con suavidad podía masticarlo. Era tan esponjoso como los que vendían en la panadería, pero no era dulce, sino que tenía un leve sabor a ajo que lo hacía crujir al dar el primer bocado.

Sonrió y se sorprendió al encontrar a Hans observándole, con una mirada que demostraba lo satisfecho que estaba porque disfrutara del alimento. Él le asintió antes de llevar el tenedor con espagueti a su boca, para masticarlo mientras reprimía una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Volvió a coger el tenedor.

-¿Y, si no te molesta, por qué se mudaron?, ¿por qué esta ciudad? -quiso saber él, después que degustaran sus alimentos unos momentos más.

Dio un giro al tenedor, enredando unos fideos del delicioso espagueti. Ese era un tema del que a veces le incomodaba hablar, pero se sorprendió queriéndolo decir. Hans no le parecía tan mal chico, y en todo ese tiempo en el instituto, era al que podía considerar un amigo cercano.

-Mis padres regresaron después de algún tiempo separados, pero pasados tres años, los recuerdos hacían difícil seguir viviendo en nuestro antiguo hogar. La sucursal principal de la empresa familiar está aquí, así que decidieron que nos estableceríamos en el mismo lugar. Papá ya había vivido aquí un tiempo, durante su separación.

-¿Cuántos años tenías? -el tono confidente de él le brindó ánimos para seguir hablando.

-Acababa de cumplir ocho, Anna casi cumplía cinco, por lo que no lo recuerda, pero yo sí. Tuvieron problemas en la empresa, mi mamá sufrió por el fallecimiento de mi abuelo… llegaron a discutir tanto que decidieron darse un tiempo, que se alargó unos tres o cuatro años… nunca se divorciaron y seguían queriéndose, me daba cuenta, pero fue un período difícil para ellos. Anna y yo veíamos a papá constantemente, pero yo sabía que no era lo mismo, mi hermana creía que él se mantenía alejado sólo por el trabajo… era complicado. Fue una situación difícil.

-¿También lo fue para ti, no es así? -realizó un asentimiento. -Por eso eres un poco callada -apartó la mirada de su plato y se encontró con la mirada amigable de Hans.

-Sí -concluyó, llevando un poco de comida a su boca. -Pero estoy feliz porque ellos pudieran arreglarlo.

-Es cierto lo que dijo Dely, eres muy dulce, Elsa. Te hará mal relacionarte con tipos como yo -completó y ella tuvo que reír, Hans sonrió de lado-. Bueno, es tiempo de tu encuentro con la delicia del Espacio de la señora Potts.

* * *

Se rió mientras escuchaba cantar a Hans, que escuchaba una canción de _Aerosmith _en el radio. Después de probar la malteada, estuvo muy alegre, era uno de los mejores chocolates que probó en su vida.

Tras su primer sorbo, habían conversado de diferentes temas y demostrado que podían disfrutar sin que él la estuviera molestando -aunque sabía que seguiría haciéndolo pero, increíblemente, ya no le fastidiaba tanto-. Descubrieron sus gustos musicales y literarios, sus intereses diversos, sus esperanzas del futuro; conversaron sobre sus familias y cómo fue que sus padres adoptaron a ocho de sus hermanos -dos de los cuales eran sus primos-, cómo era que sólo Brandon -al que no recordaba, pero era el hermano nueve-, Karl y él fueran los únicos hijos de su madre y los otros no, aunque Kelly Westergaard los quisiera a todos por igual, siendo que el uno y el dos fueran hijos de la primera esposa (era una terrible confusión su familia, en verdad); acerca de sus vidas en general, ella con su introversión y él con el fastidio de ser el menor. Resultó agradable la plática y comprendió lo que era la compañía a la que se refería Anna al hablar de sus amistades. ¿Quién habría pensado que sería con un chico pretencioso y algo odioso?

Ella no, y se aseguraba que no habría disfrutado en casa como lo hizo fuera de ella. Se imaginaba que tendría a su madre y a Anna hostigándole antes de dormir, queriendo tener todo lujo de detalle del "amigo" al que iba a ayudar por el accidente que había tenido.

Hans apagó la radio cuando llegaron a la calle en que vivía, los ladridos de un perro se escucharon desde la casa, seguramente era su mascota, que adoraba como a nadie.

-Sabía que te ibas a divertir Elsa -dijo él, sonriéndole de manera engreída, con la certeza de que ella no podía negar sus palabras. Seguramente, si cumplía su cometido de ser abogado, sería odiado por sus opositores. No obstante, era muy carismático como para no conseguir allegados. -Mi compañía es lo mejor que puedes tener un viernes -le guiñó un ojo antes de abrir la puerta-. Probablemente nunca tuviste un jefe tan poco exigente como yo, ya puedes ir a casa, _empleada_.

-Charlatán -masculló riendo en voz baja, como se descubrió haciendo más de una vez esa noche.

-Listo -contrarrestó él descendiendo del vehículo. Giró-: Maneja con cuidado, hasta el lunes.

-Nos vemos -susurró al ver que él se preparaba para cerrar la puerta. Lo vio asentir antes de encaminase a su casa. Esperó a que llegara a la puerta y sonrió al ver un bonito perro dorado lanzándose sobre él.

Arrancó y manejó de regreso a su hogar. Negó con incredulidad, tenía su primer verdadero amigo.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**¿Qué tal? Después de una vergonzosa ausencia, me aparezco, espero que por lo menos valga el OS aquí.**

**Como se habrán dado cuenta, se ubica después de "La tranquilidad de una salida", lo hice desde la perspectiva de Elsa, pero pueden imaginarse que la intención de Hans fue salir con ella, aunque Elsa fue un poco despistada :3**

**Sobre la parte final, no puedo más que crear confusiones con los hermanos de Hans, ¡pero es que son tantos! Con trabajo y puedo diferenciar a los once hermanos de mi abuela materna (no me pregunten por sus hijos, porque es otro rollo). La cosa es esta, por si de cualquier forma lo confundí: Los últimos tres son hermanos de Hans de padre y madre; del cuatro al diez son adoptivos, dos de ellos son sus primos; el once y el doce son hijos de su padre. ¡¿Por qué fue más sencillo así?!**

**Bueno, debo de irme a la estética xD, aprovechando un pequeño momento para actualizar, después me percato si hay errores (o me los dicen).**

**¡Ah, se me olvidaba! -antes de responder a dos reviews de invitados-. Este bonito fanArt: ****adrilabelle . deviantart art /El- Beso- 493881163 (solo quiten los espacios y le falta el comienzo de h-t-tp), lo hizo la linda _adrilabelle_, ilustrando la escena del OS anterior. Me gustó, les invito a verlo :3**

**Los reviews...**

**emdedenden: Detesto decepcionarte, pero sí soy mala *risa malvada*. Pero no te preocupes, continuaré la historia :D, gracias por el review.**

**Maria: Hey, tu comentario me animó mucho y una de esas peticiones la tenía pensada, luego podrás verla. ¡Gracias por comentar! Espero que te agrade éste.**

**¡Cuídense! (se me pasará la cita)**

**HoeLittleDuck**


End file.
